


Unlikely or Destined Pair

by Foxfire2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Death, Hurt Liam, Hurt Theo Raeken, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire2018/pseuds/Foxfire2018
Summary: This is a continuation that starts right after the S6 2B finale. It is time to focus on those who needed a happily ever after.





	1. What next?

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic. I ship these guys so much. So I decided to write something for those who appreciate what could have been. I love writing and I will give these guys the slow burn they deserve. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: What next?

 

How could anyone have guessed that things would end up like this? That all this would be a reality. He sure as hell couldn't, even though he thought about it a hundred times over. The hope that he tried to hold on to over the past few weeks, he kept it close. And now that his hopes had become real, he did not know what to do. Instead he came to find that he was exhausted. Still at the hospital, Liam was leaning against the wall as people walked by. His phone was in his hand, having already gotten the call from Scott, or rather Lydia from Scott's phone that the Anuk-Ite was dead. Everything was okay, or at least mostly okay even though Monroe had escaped during all the confusion. So now he stood there, immobile. 

As he watched people, going back and forth in the hall in and out of rooms, he had somehow slumped against the wall and could not move his limbs. It was like a flick of the switch when people started to come into the hospital. Nurses, doctors, surgeons, and police, all filing in and getting right to work. It was the patients nurses and doctors checked on first, while police went to the hunters. Blood and bullets on the floor being of no one's concern as they busied moving unconscious hunters off the floor, slowly rousing them, as they were put in handcuffs. Those that were dead were equally slowly being put into black bags, zipped up and taken away. As surprising as it was, it was like everyone suddenly forgot about the hell that was going on in town over the short weeks. 

Well almost. Liam could still smell the fear in people. It was faint, but it was enough that he could sense it. No one paid him much mind. Some may have thought he was just a kid, brought in to help or even before all the commotion went on. Others may have known, or even remembered, what he was really there for. The nurse that Liam saw working the front desk a lot of times, who was part of the hunters, noticed him as she shuffled by him. She looked at him once, the smell of fear coming from her, but not hostility. It was not much fear, but it was almost mixed with something else...like resolution. With the Anuk-Ite dead, it seemed everyone seemed to accept their fear or at least not pay it much notice and instead busied themselves so they would not have to ask about what all happened...or worse, what they had done. 

Liam noticed Melissa McCall, moving about, calling out orders and pitching in on the clean up and the check in on patients and those injured. When the hospital staff started to come in, she immediately broke away from Liam, giving him a soft smile, before going over and giving everyone things to do. No one questioned her and no one seemed to mind, almost happy that at least they were able to do something, anything to busy themselves with. Mason and Corey were huddled off the side, close to a corner watching as the police took hunters away and bodies were carried out. Theo had gotten up from Gabe's body, stepping away and back against the far wall, his eyes down and face unreadable, holding his injured arm. 

Liam found himself looking at Gabe's body, also finding that he couldn't look away. His body was slack against the medicine cabinet, blood pooling around him as it drenched his clothes. The dozen of holes in his body each seeping blood, all slowing as the blood stopped flowing when his heart quit. The look on his face, of utter peace, like he could be mistaken for sleeping. There was no hint of the killer he had become or the hunter that wielded a gun like it was what he was born for. He looked like a kid, the one Liam had seen almost everyday in school, looking like he was sleeping, instead of gone. The look on his face before, and the gut wrenching words he said before, still swirled in Liam's head. 

_It hurts, it hurts._

That was what he said. Liam knew how much getting shot at hurt, but never as many times as him, nor as a human. The sheer fear and pain in his eyes, mixed with the sadness as his tears fell to mix with the blood pouring from his body-it was enough to make anyone stand still and feel helpless. Now it circled in Liam's mind and he did not know how long it would stay imprinted on his mind. He felt so sorry for the kid, even though he was trying to kill them, he knew that it was not entirely his fault. Manipulation and fear really makes people do things, even horrible things. He would know. As Gabe's body was being moved and put into a bag, he saw a figure move slightly closer on the opposite side of the room. Nolan, was standing there, tears in his eyes, his face of sorrow and pity. He watched as Gabe was led out of the room and into the hall, heading to the elevator. He did not move or speak, the only thing that did was a stray tear that fell from his eye and onto his cheek. 

Liam wanted to go over and say it was going to be okay, but he knew he shouldn't. Nolan was not ready for that. He needed to grieve his own way. And comfort from the angry beta that tried to kill him, probably was not the best way to do that. 

"Hey, you okay," a voice asked. 

Liam turned his gaze over to see Mason looking at him. Corey right behind him, watching as a nurse went by with a couple towels. "I'm fine," Liam said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Mason scrutinized him. Looking at his face like it was a puzzle. Liam shrugged, "Everything is fine. The Anuk-Ite is gone, the hunters are...disbanded. Monroe escaped but we will deal with that later and I'm sure Scott will have a plan for that. As for Gerard, I do not know. I guess he could still alive and maybe they both will come back. Try to kill us all again and-"

"Liam!" Mason had said, breaking him out of his ramble. Both he and Corey looking at him worriedly.

Liam took a deep breath, trying to settle his thoughts. Those were problems for later. Right now he had to focus. "I am fine, really." 

They both gave him that look. The one said that they were not buying into his bullshit, especially after the ramble he just displayed.

"Okay fine," Liam said. "I'm just...exhausted. I just...need...I don't know. Rest," he finished, his shoulder slumping a little.

Mason patted his shoulder, a small smile on his face. All of them not noticing when Melissa had walked up. Some blood spots on here scrubs and her hair pulled in to a ponytail. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them into a bin before she reached them. "Then you better go home and sleep," she said, snapping all three of them out of their conversation.

"What," Corey asked, slightly dazed.

"I mean it," Melissa said. "All of you go home. You have done more than enough for one day and now it is time for you to go home. Get some rest. You may be supernatural creatures, but you are still kids and you need rest."

"Um, human here," Mason said with a smirk, pointing to himself.

Melissa looked at him with only half apology. The other part was the mother side of her that said,  _push me, I dare you young man._ Liam almost had to laugh. He could see she was tired, but leave it to the mother of true alpha Scott McCall to be taking the reigns and shoving everyone to where they are of most use. She was not doing quite as much as she usually does due to her injury that still was healing, but she would push on nonetheless no matter how she felt internally. Liam always had so much respect for her, she was much like a second mom to him, to everyone in the pack.

"Go boys," she said, waving her hand at them, pushing them slightly towards the elevator. "Come on all three of you." She stopped at looked at Nolan, waving him over. "You too, Nolan. All of you need to go home, away from this mess."

Nolan had joined them, all of them moving past nurses and doctors, slowly but surely to the elevator like Melissa wanted. They only managed to get halfway down the hall before Liam stopped and turned. His eyes scanned the hall and the surrounding faces, not finding the one he was trying to locate. "Where is Theo?"

Melissa turned to look but came back with a confused look. Nolan, slightly looked, but mostly kept his eyes on the ground. Mason and Corey looked at each other. "He...left a few moments ago," Mason said, biting his lip.

"What," Liam said, feeling his eyebrows rise. "When?"

Mason shrugged. "I don't know, like five maybe ten minutes ago."

Liam was already moving before his mind could catch up. Heading straight to elevator before finding the stairs as faster. He could hear Mason calling out his name, but he ignored it. Taking the steps quickly, two sometimes three at a time, he bounded down each floor. He did not know why this was important, but he had to reach Theo before he left.  _Why do you care,_ his mind said to him. He pushed it down, breaking through the ground floor door and out into the bottom floor of the hospital, shooting past people for the exit. Leaving the hospital, the chilled air caught his breath, hitting his heated skin like ice water. His eyes scanned the dark area, only a bit of the parking lot was lit up from the lights above and from the lights coming from the hospital.

He couldn't have missed him. Why did Theo leave without saying anything? 

 _I_ _t's not like you are friends, who cares,_ a small part of his mind said.

He shook his head, clearing away the thought. He scanned the parking lot again, slower this time. Theo saved him from the hunters, he helped him  _again._ What is even more surprising is what he did for Gabe. Now that Liam remembered, he remembered Theo holding Gabe's arm as black veins went up his arm. The look of peace, like he was sleeping, on Gabe's face that stayed even after his heart stopped was due to Theo. Liam had to find him, at least to thank him. He owed his at least that. 

He almost missed a figure moving on the opposite side of the parking lot, a dark figure, walking away from him. He started walking before he even focused his eyes. The broad shoulders and dark hair, the smell of sweat and buttery cinnamon and something else he didn't stop too long to ponder wafted over him. It all came to a clear view as he got closer, becoming the chimera he sought after. He didn't doubt Theo could hear his approach. He was not trying to be quiet. 

"Theo," Liam called just before he caught up to him. 

Theo barely looked at him as he walked. His footsteps barely made a sound as he got closer to his truck that Liam just noticed at the farthest side of the hospital, parked in shadow. "Liam," he said, his voice already dripping with dryness. 

"Where are you going," Liam said. "You left so quickly."

"I would rather like to stay away from hospitals for a while. It is becoming a constant location that I may just pull up a bed next time." Theo said this with traditional sarcasm, small smirk breaking his usual mask.

"I meant you left so quickly without a word." Liam said those words matter-of-factly, but even his throat felt like it was closing as they passed his lips. 

Theo gave him a slightly dubious look, then went back to being passive. "I was not aware I had to announce my leaving. I came and did what I was asked to do, now I want to leave. 

They got to his truck and stopped. Liam staying slightly back, watching as Theo opened the door, grabbing a jacket from the seat. When he faced Liam again, he looked at him like he was expecting a retort or something but Liam really did not know what to say. What should he say? Theo was right. He did not have to say anything. If he had, Liam wondered if he would even have cared. 

"I just...wanted to say..." Liam begun, coming up short, the words not going further. He had his hands in his pockets, face down at the pavement as he tried to get the words out.

Theo arched an eyebrow, looking at Liam silently. Liam could see exhaustion in his eyes, but nothing else. Liam had to grit his teeth at the constant mask the older boy had on his face. "What Liam?"

"Thank you," Liam said quickly, in one breath leaving his lungs.

"There was that so hard," Theo said with a smirk. "Took you long enough."

Liam narrowed his eyes at him, clenching his jaw. "Must you act like a dick?"

Theo just chuckled slightly, rolling his as he turned back to his truck. He threw his phone on the seat before turning back to Liam, shrugging one arm into his jacket. "Call it my personal charm. Couldn't let Scott's little beta get killed now could I, even after Scott said please."

Liam growled low in his throat. His hands were beginning to close in his pockets. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, his skin warming up even more as it did. "You know what, I retract my gratitude. Obviously it was misplaced."

"I don't think so. I mean you are alive and unharmed. Cannot say the same for others. I say Scott got his request fulfilled."

"You are such an ass," Liam said shaking his head, grinding his teeth together. "I will never understand how you took Gabe's pain away."

Theo seemed to cringe at that, but only for a split second. Liam almost was not sure he saw it. The older boy had his face blank from any emotion. Anything he felt, if at anything at all, was not present in physical form. "Probably just a fluke, or backlash of the Anuk-Ite dying," Theo finally said, his voice low.

Liam watched as Theo shrugged his other arm into the jacket, the look of pain on his face as well as the low grunt that escaped his mouth, catching his by surprise. Theo didn't have time to react before Liam moved up to him, pulling the jacket aside to a little, looking at the his left shoulder. Blood was striping his dark shirt, making it wet, and closer to the back of his shoulder there was a bullet hole, the torn fabric pushed inward from the force of the bullet. So that is what Liam smelled earlier. Blood. As he focused his senses he also smelled something else...pain. Theo was in pain.

Liam didn't understand. He never saw Theo get shot or hurt. Even so why was he not healed yet. Chimeras heal slower than werewolves but even then why is the wound still bleeding. His fingers just touched the shirt, coming away wet and red, but he just enough that he was able to see the hole and something shiny in it. The bullet was still inside. Why had Theo not taken it out yet? He swallowed hard, ignoring the other boy, his hard gaze on him.

"You're hurt," Liam had said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I will heal," Theo said, brushing Liam's hands away, shurgging the jacket on completely.

Liam shook his head. "I didn't see you get shot. When," he asked, not finishing the sentence, but knowing that Theo will pick up on it.

Theo looked like he did not want to answer or that he did not care to answer, Liam couldn't be sure. He was silent for a bit, leaning against his truck like it offered his balance. "When Gabe started shooting and I pushed you down as we ran," Theo said startling Liam after the silence that seemed to stretch.

"I never saw...I didn't..." Liam was trying to say...what was he trying to say. He had no idea. He had no idea that Theo was shot nor that he was pain. He noticed all of this a little too late. Which means that even as Theo was taking Gabe's pain, he was also dealing with his own. That realization made Liam's breath stop dead in his lungs and his heart stutter. No Liam did not notice nor did he make the effort to until now. He felt surprised and genuine appreciation for what Theo did, but above all he felt guilty. Guilty for not paying closer attention to the chimera who saved his life, again.

"I'll heal, Liam," Theo said, his voice coming out exasperated. 

"Not with that still inside," Liam found himself saying. "It needs to come out."

Theo shook his head. "I tried, I can't reach it. It'll be fine. It is not the first time I had a bullet in my arm."

Theo was being so damn stubborn. Liam shook his head before Theo finished. "No, if that is what I think it is, then it needs to come out. Otherwise you will not heal completely."

Liam started to head back towards the hospital, pulling Theo's jacket sleeve, trying to get him to follow. At Theo's insistence of staying put, Liam looked at him. Anger starting to rise back up again. "Let's go," he said. "You want it out or not."

"I am not going back in there," Theo said. "I am tired and I am leaving." He shrugged Liam off of him, before getting into his truck. His keys were in his hand, about ready to out them in the ignition. 

"Theo," Liam said coming up to stand in the way of the door before he could close it. "Stop being a dumbass and think. You are not healing a fast as you should. You are in pain. Do you really think driving is a good idea?" Liam said, trying to keep as much emotion out of his words as possible and turning more to reason.

"Don't be jealous that you can't drive," Theo said, turning one side of his mouth up. "You will get there eventually."

Liam growled, putting a hand on the door and Theo made to close it. "At least...go to Deaton." He said in between breaths, his blood boiling.

Theo seemed to consider this, before stopping altogether in trying to close the door on Liam. He sat back, a grimace slightly touching his face as the seat brushed his shoulder. His hands closed, whitening the knuckles. Liam could see Theo clench his teeth, but then his shoulders dropped. Slowly, he moved to the side of his truck, to the passenger side. Liam stood there watching, almost like Theo was about to stretch out and go to sleep. When the boy looked over at him with an annoyed look and eyebrow raised he spoke, "Are you going to drive or were you to spouting shit?"

With a roll of his eyes, Liam jumped into the truck, closing the door behind him and fastening himself in. A small smile came to his lips as he started the engine. "Hold on," Liam said, not looking at Theo as he slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

"At this right I'll die before we get there," Theo said dryly.

Liam had never really driven much. He always had the convenience of Mason or his parents driving him. It was not that he didn't know how to drive, but that he did not have much practice. It was surprising that Theo would allow him to drive his truck. Maybe Theo was in more pain than he let on, or maybe he was crazy. He gave a quick look at the chimera. He was pale and his face was one of discomfort, but he otherwise looked okay. Liam could hear his heart beating evenly, but he could still smell the blood. So he pressed more on the gas, heading towards Deaton's faster than he's ever been allowed to drive before. 

 


	2. Small Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Theo treated so he can return to being the big bad chimera we know and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little longer, but that was my fault. I could not find a good point to end. But I promised a new chapter and here you go. Thanks to those who have already started reading and hopefully enjoying. Comments and ideas are always welcome.

The drive to Deaton's was fairly quick. At this hour there was hardly any traffic and considering the way Liam was driving, it might have been best. He already ran two lights and passed a stop sign. Each time causing Theo to point it out, concern and uncertainty in his voice. When Liam finally stopped for a stop light and was focusing on Theo and trying to watch for signs of wavering, he was brought out of his concerns when a horn blew loudly from the car behind them. Liam jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling of the truck, scrambling to get going down the road again. 

Theo chuckled lightly, a smirk on his face. "Typically people are supposed to keep their eyes on the road when they are behind the wheel."

Liam rubbed his head, a dull ache spreading on his crown. "I am paying attention to the road. I just got lost for a moment."

"Uh huh," Theo said, leaning back against the seat, hissing a little as his shoulder pressed a little too much on the seat. "Well don't crash my truck. I still need it."

"Why so you can get more people to put bullet holes in it," Liam said, poking at one that was in the seat next to him and eyeing the one he saw through the windshield.

Theo growled. "I had nothing to do with that. I was the one being shot at, me and my truck," he said behind clenched teeth.

Liam laughed softly. "Well they were not good shots."

"Can you just shut up and drive?" Theo said slumping in his seat, kicking the front of the floor a little as he did. "The sooner I get this damn thing out, the quicker I can go back to leaving this damn town for good."

Liam was taken off guard with that. He would have had a comeback to a snide remark from the chimera, but his thoughts betrayed him, nothing coming to mind after the mention of Theo leaving town. Was that what Theo was doing before he helped him at the hospital? Was that what he was doing when he left without saying anything? Was that his good-bye? 

What was Liam supposed to say? Theo was free to do whatever he wanted. He had no family here, he no longer went to school here, although he could if he wanted to. The pack was here and although he did help them, Theo was not a member of the pack. Not to the rest of them. No one trusts him-and Liam, did he trust him? He fought with him and Theo saved him more times than he cared to admit, but if Liam trusted him enough to be in the pack, he could not say. As he thought about it though, that nagging thought in his head told him that he did. He would not be here, alive if he didn't. 

Right?

They didn't say anything else after that. Silence settling over the cab of the truck as the town passed by them. The only sounds they could hear were the outside world and their hearts beating in their chests. Theo's was a steady beat, soft and rhythmic. Liam's however was not. It was beating faster as if he was running. He felt fine, physically, except that he felt tired. However, he was anxious. Was it that he was driving for the first time in months, at night? Was it that he still was feeling the effects of the Anuk-Ite even though he knew it was dead? Was it the fact that Theo was hurt?

As he looked at Theo, who sat gazing out the window at the town, carefully holding his shoulder off of the seat, his hand sitting on his leg finger tapping lightly-one, two, one, two-his face unreadable as always said for the slight bead of sweat that slipped down his temple, Liam shook his head. No, it was the driving late at night, he decided. 

When they arrived at Deaton's, Liam parked the truck carefully. There was no one else there so it wasn't like he had to worry about hitting any parked vehicles, which he was silently counting his blessings for. They both got out, although Theo a bit slower than Liam. The clinic was dark, a sign on the door announcing it was closed. 

"Well that's unfortunate," Theo said bluntly.

Liam ignored the chimera, reaching out to knock on the door. He gave a few hard taps, in a short, rhythmic way and then stepped back, waiting. He felt the chimera's eyes on him. When he looked over his shoulder at him, Theo had an eyebrow arched.

"What," Liam said.

"Why not just start treating the door like it was a drum," Theo said. "Is there a reason a simple knock would not have sufficed?"

"You are bitter when you are bleeding," Liam said, looking away from him. 

Theo sighed heavily. "No one is here Liam. This was a waste of my time and I'm leaving." 

As Theo turned, right on cue, the lights turned on inside, illuminating them with the faded golden glow that came from behind the blinds in the windows. The door opened and Deaton was there a look of concern on his face. Seeing both Liam and Theo on his doorstep, past midnight, covered in sweat and blood, Liam expected to be bombarded with questions. But this was Deaton, the guy who has helped them numerous times, taught them a few things about the supernatural, and even patched them up when they needed help. Obviously this would not be a stretch for him, hell this might have been the least out of place moment he has had all day. 

"Liam?" Deaton asked, eyeing them both with mild concern. 

"Deaton" Liam said, looking away from Theo back at the man, "we need your help."

Deaton scrutinized them both, looking from Liam to Theo who looked uncomfortable under the man's wise gaze. He saw Theo holding his shoulder stiffly, the blood soaking the shoulder of his shirt. He seemed to regard Theo cautiously. Liam began wondering if Deaton was wondering what had happened for them to look the way they did. He also began to wonder if Deaton would even help them, not because of the Anuk-Ite, but because it was Theo. He knew about Theo and what the chimera had done to Scott and the pack. Liam didn't just wonder about it, he also had the sinking feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach, waiting at Deaton's answer.

After what seemed like hours, Deaton stepped to the side, nodding them inside. Liam went in first quickly followed by Theo although warily. Deaton led them to the back closing the door behind them. The place was clean, the counter tops cleared and the silver operating table shined from the light above it. The smell of cleaning products and rubbing alcohol along with a few other stray scents wafted the air. it was really not that much different smelling from the hospital, except for the faint traces of various animals. Deaton pointed to the table, eyeing Theo as he did.

"Take a seat," he said, turning to open some cabinets to get some supplies. 

Liam watched as Theo made no movement towards the table. His eyes were on the table, eyeing it like it was going to lock him in place as soon as he sat on it. Theo swallowed hard, his hand gripping his injured arm, almost like he was protecting it. Liam could smell his uncertainty, but anything else, he couldn't detect. Even his heart stayed in it's regular beating pattern. If Theo was afraid or scared or apprehensive he did not show it. Damn, why was he so hard to read. Liam moved over to him, feeling the warmth radiating off his body like he had a fever even from the foot away from him. 

"Hey," Liam said, "he can help get the bullet out."

"Can't I just use my claws again," Theo asked, almost in a whine.

Liam shook his head, his hair reach over his eyes. "Cause that worked the last time you tried."

"I didn't have you around to annoy me then," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and go sit down," Liam muttered under his breath.

Theo looked at Liam from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be contemplating on staying or running away from the clinic, but ultimately deciding that it was best he stayed. Liam saw him inhale before moving over to the table, sitting on top of it, his legs dangling over top of the floor, almost still touching it. Deaton came over with a silver tray of of utensils and gauze wipes. Liam could make out what they were, but probably not what they were actually called. Deaton had a small tweezers and a pair of bigger tongs with fine tips. Also what looked like a tool for cleaning teeth, just a silver handle with a pointed end in a slight curve. The gauze was clean and white placed next to a bottle of antiseptic.  

"Take off the jacket and shirt and relax your shoulders," Deaton said calmly, reminding Liam of how his step-dad did when he patched up his wounds a few times after he got into a fight at school or after getting hurt at a lacrosse game. Liam watched as Theo inhaled a deep breath, exasperated breath, before shrugging off his jacket and then reaching for the hem of his black shirt. He lifted it up, wincing as he did, the fabric brushing against the bullet wound. Setting it down on the silver slab beside him, Liam was able to get a better look at the wound with Deaton. 

The light above them shone on his lightly tanned skin, making him seem paler than he was. Liam swallowed as his eyes watched the ripple of his back muscles move as Theo sat straight, relaxing his shoulders as ordered. The wound itself was on his shoulder closer to his back, a round dark hole in his skin. Scarlet blood dripping from the wound, smearing his shoulder and back from his shirt. So much blood from one wound made Liam's breath hitch in his throat. Deaton, however, seemed unfazed.

"You have started to heal," Deaton said, "but it is slow." He picked up the small tweezers in one hand and the small prongs in the other. "Hold very still."

As if one cue, Theo froze. If Liam had not known any better he would have though he was a statue. Liam listened to his heart, hearing it beat a little faster, anticipating the prodding and sharp pain that would come with something digging into his skin. He couldn't even hear him breathe. Deaton started to reach into the wound-Theo's jaw clenching shut tightly-trying to reach the bullet. Deaton held the prongs against the wound, opening it up at the edges just a little to allow more room for the tweezers to enter to pull out the foreign object. Liam watched as Deaton worked, concentrating hard at trying to get to the bullet. No one saying anything and barely anyone, but Deaton moving. 

Liam saw Theo clench his fists close, knuckles whitening, his jaw tight and the veins in his temple starting to show. 

Liam's hand moved before his mind noticed what he was doing, reaching out and touching his other shoulder lightly. Slowly black veins started creeping up his arm, bringing the stinging pain with it, making Liam grit his teeth. 

Theo's breath left his lungs and he his heart stammered. As his fists loosened, Theo turned his head slightly. He couldn't look at Liam, but Liam could see the small twitch in his cheek as he gave a small smile. 

"Almost got it," Deaton said quietly, before turning the tweezer just a little to the right before letting out a breath that Liam didn't know he was holding. "Got it."

Slowly he pulled out the bullet, silvery and speckled it blood and damaged skin. As he removed it, the wound release more blood dripping a line down Theo's back, along with a small wisp of smoke. Deaton held it up to the light, intently looking at it like it held a secret. Theo barely watched him, gaze going back and forth to the bullet and the floor. Liam watched the small puff of smoke dissipate in the air and then turned back to the wound. Just a gaping hole now, the black and red a startling contrast to Theo's skin. He realized that he was still holding onto his shoulder, the skin warm against his hand, the firmness of the muscles and bone beneath it. He let go the second he noticed, stepping towards Deaton who analyzed the bullet.

"Silver," he said, without looking at Liam or Theo. "And it appeared to have been laced with wolfsbane."

Liam stared wide eyed. "It was poisoned."

Deaton nodded. "Not by much, but enough to hopefully hinder a werewolf's healing factor, slowing it enough that if the bullet would had done some serious damage within the body that even with the healing factor, it would not be enough before causing death."

"Good thing I am not a werewolf then," Theo said a little bitterly. 

"But you are part werewolf," Deaton said, looking at him. "Which is why you did not heal as fast as you should have. The poison still took it's toll. While not incapacitating you, it did fulfill it's purpose of slowing you down."

Theo's lip thinned into a line. He looked at the ground, swallowing hard. 

"You were lucky it did not pierce anything vital." Deaton said, dropping it onto the tray. He got to work cleaning the wound, pouring a little antiseptic on the gauze and wiping away the blood.

Silence settled over the room. As Deaton cleaned the wound, Theo sat there, his shoulder slumping a little at the pain finally starting to subside some. Liam found himself looking at the wound again. The blood swept away just leaving the hole. As Deaton was finishing, he put the gauze over the wound, tapping it to Theo's shoulder so it would stay. "You will heal," Deaton said, breaking the silence, "but it will take some time. The poison needs to work out your system. So give it till tomorrow evening before you are fully healed."

Theo gave a little nod before getting up and pulling his jacket on instead of his shirt, which was coated with blood. "Thanks," he said gently. 

Deaton gave a nod and a smile. "Try not to get shot anymore."

Liam scoffed. "It is not like we planned for it. With the Anuk-Ite and all, it kinda came with the territory."

Deaton nodded, putting the tray over by the sink in the corner. "And now it is time to heal. There is a lot that has to be done now. The supernatural has been exposed and even the creature gone, there is still going to be fear. Whether or not you help them control that fear, that is what you must help the people to do."

Liam swallowed. He knew Deaton was right. It was easier said than done. It was the next step though. None of them could ignore that even without the fear, they still were expose. Maybe not all of them, but enough. They had to win back the respect of the town, if not their respect then maybe their trust. The trust that they would not hurt them, but would protect them. Liam looked over at Theo who was looking at the floor, rolling his hurt shoulder a little. Liam then began to wonder if Theo would help in earning that trust after being on the outside too. 

Or would he return to leaving Beacon Hills forever?


	3. Cold Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Theo up and leave Beacon Hills forever? Will Liam do anything to stop him? Will anybody get some gosh darn sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of the real feels to come! Sorry, sorry! I know I am a bit late, had a lot to do this week. Thank you for the support so far and please let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to me to try and include. Enjoy!

Liam and Theo both said thank you to Deaton. Liam was breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Theo's shoulders straighten, his scent no longer of pain and discomfort. Instead he smelled like the residual scents of blood, sweat, and oddly enough, apprectiation. Theo nodded at Deaton after speaking his own thank you, his face unreadable, except for the very slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Liam almost made the effort to roll his eyes. He supposed that was the closest to gratitude that Theo was ever going to show.

However, the fact he said thank you, outright and completely without someone having to pry it out of him or threaten him, surprised Liam.

They exited the clinic, Deaton watching them leave for a moment, before turning off the outside light and light inside. Quietly they walked to the truck, Liam aware that Theo had not said anything to him since before he sat on the tablet to get the bullet out. Liam could not pick up anything from Theo. Nothing gave away what he was thinking, not his walk, his scent, and obviously not his face. Liam gritted his teeth, silently fuming at never being able to tell what Theo was thinking. He was shut tight like a clam and it infuriated Liam. 

When they were back in the truck, neither one spoke, let alone moved. Theo did not hurry to start the engine and Liam did not hurry to push him to.

What now, Liam had though to himself. 

"Are you okay," he found himself asking. 

Theo did not look at him. He was silent and still like he was asleep sitting up, his eyes staring out the windshield at nothing. He had his key, held at the ready on the seat beside, him but he did not move. Wishing the for the hundredth time that Liam had the power of reading people's minds, just so he could know what Theo was thinking or even feeling, yet he stayed quiet. After what seemed like hours, Theo finally sighed heavily. 

"I'm fine," he said a little stiffly.

"Then-"

"I just need a minute, Liam," Theo said, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. 

Liam nodded. No that Theo could see, but he had the sense that Theo noticed. Liam stayed quiet, forcing himself to not saying anything else until Theo spoke again. He did not have to wait too long until he heard Theo take a breath and then let it out at once.

"I just...I don't...," he began, but then went silent again, his eyes on nothing outside the windshield.

Liam had watched him silently. It was like he was having an inner struggle that he could not really decipher. To his surprise, he could smell small levels of astonishment and anxiety coming from the boy next to him. Given what they went through tonight it was not a far leap for one to feel such emotions. Hell if Liam had focused on it, he would no doubt be smelling of surprised, fear, relief, and joy all at once. Right now, he focused on Theo. He tried to put it all together. 

It was not like Theo was a stranger to the dealings of the supernatural or even hunters. Nor was he not one to have gotten hurt in some fashion. Bullet wounds, claw slashes, poisoning, broken bones were not experiences he was foreign to. Liam could count the number of times he has broken Theo's nose. While Theo still smelt of minor distress, his other emotions were much stronger, pushing the pain back. It was when Liam caught Theo looking not out the windshield, but in the rear view mirror. His eyes on the clinic behind them, a silent look of befuddlement in their depths, and something else that Liam couldn't quite pinpoint...awe maybe.

"You don't understand why Deaton helped you," Liam said, going off on his gut feeling. He meant to say it as a question, but his own surprised prevented that. 

Theo looked at him, dumbstruck. Was he astounded that Liam figured it out or was he shocked that he was suddenly transparent enough that someone was able to see what bothered him. After a moment, Theo retracted his eyes looking down at the seat. 

"I am."

Those two words sounded forced. Blatant guilt in his voice that Liam had never heard before. "Deaton helps the whole pack," Liam found himself saying. "Whether it is by giving us some much needed information or by patching us up when we need it."

Theo seemed to absorb that in, but he did not look at Liam. When he did speak, his voice was low and rough. "I am not pack. Remember?"

Liam did remember. He remembered well. He remembered before Theo was sent to hell and after he came back. "Maybe not." Liam took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say. He was not Scott. He was not an alpha. He could not speak for the rest of the pack. Over the past months since Theo returned, he had noticed a change in him. That much was clear. However, he did not know how deep that change ran. 

Was Theo really a different person? 

_He would not have been able to take Gabe's pain if he wasn't,_ a part of his mind said.

"But you are a trusted ally," Liam said, his voice never faltering. He sounded confident and what's more, he felt confident. Theo has changed, he has seen it. Hell the boy saved his life tonight, again. 

Theo's eyes found Liam's. Silent surprise in his eyes. Finally after God knows how long, Theo's face changed to his usual smirk. His eyes going from surprise to proud. He nodded slightly before turning to put his keys into the ignition, bringing the truck to life. Theo pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. They stayed quiet for a time. Lost in the their own thoughts or maybe just content with the comforting silence after such a long night. 

When Liam felt the truck stop, he looked around then. He realized he was now parked outside his house.

"How do you know where I live," Liam asked. 

"I plotted against your pack," Theo said matter-of-fact tone coming easily. "You think I had no idea where all of you lived?"

Liam rolled his eyes, too tired to argue. "Whatever," he said instead.

He reached for the door handle, before a thought crept into his mind. "What are you going to do now?"

Theo was taken aback by that sudden question. Quickly thought he covered it with a raised eyebrow. "It is late and I am tired from fighting, getting shot at, not to mention playing chauffeur to you. I want to go to sleep."

"That is not what I meant," Liam said, not looking at Theo. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the other boy's face, hoping that Theo did not see the unease in his eyes at his leaving Beacon Hills.

"What did you mean then," Theo said, more softly than Liam thought. 

He looked at Theo then. The boy giving him a questioning look. His eyes were in slight confusion, but his face was gentle and curious at the same time. Liam wanted to ask him if he was staying. He wanted to asked him if was willing to reconsider leaving Beacon Hills. However, that would lead to more questions-questions that Liam had no answers to. He was too tired to go into the confusing, annoying, and pain in the ass dealings that was Theo Raeken. A part of him really wanted to know, the other part wanted to hop out of that truck and run before he heard the answer. After all it was not his business. Theo could do whatever he wanted. 

Yet here he was in Theo's truck, sitting barely a few feet away, with him eyeing his face curiously like it was a puzzle. He was at a loss for words. 

"Nothing," Liam said, trying to keep himself from kicking himself. "You're right. Rest is needed right now."

_That is not what you were supposed to say, idiot,_ the irrational part of his mind was saying. 

The rational part was saying that this was not the time. He could feel the exhaustion in his body and his eyes stung from being open so long that if he could, he probably would have fallen asleep in the truck. Theo studied him for moment, obviously not buying his sudden change in thought process. But then, his smirk came back and he looked back out of the windshield. His thumb tapping against the steering wheel, as if he was waiting. 

"Well then get out of my truck, baby wolf. I am not reading you a bedtime story."

Liam scoffed, but gave a small smile. He silently thanked the heavens for the change in subject, although he still felt guilty for not saying what he really wanted to. 

"Even after I helped you, you won't tuck me in," Liam said, opening the door and sliding out, feeling his limbs ache at the sudden movement. "Shocker." 

That made Theo chuckle a bit, but he didn't say anything. He just gave Liam one of his trademark annoyed glares. Liam closed the door and was heading up to his house. The lights were all off, so he was silently praying that his parents were asleep. He did not wish to deal with their questions tonight. He was half way there when he heard his name. He turned to see Theo still sitting there in his truck, eyes watching him with what looked like thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," Theo said. 

Liam was surprised at first, but he quickly gave a smile, nodding his head. He watched as Theo pulled away, heading down the dark road and out of his neighborhood. He could still hear the trucks engine as he turned onto another street, leading back into town. Slowly, he listened, Liam not moving until the truck was not heard anymore. he was still worried about Theo's leaving, but him knowing that Theo most likely won't leave tonight, needing sleep first, made him feel a little better. He took a deep breath, before turning back to the house. He walked slowly the rest of the way, reaching the door and pulling out his key from his pocket. He listened a little just to make sure that his parents were not waiting for him right behind the door. Hearing nothing and taking one more deep breath of the crisp fall air, he turned the key and let himself inside.

Liam stared out at the house. It was dark and quiet. He had almost expected his parents to be awake, ready to bombard him with questions on where he had been and why he was out so late. Instead, he got nothing. He gave a quick sigh of relief, feeling the tension in his shoulder relax as he stepped further into the house. He toed off his shoes, heading into the kitchen for a quick drink before he headed up the stairs quietly. He was so tired. His muscles ached and he looking forward to some sleep. He was already healed from any wounds he had, but he still needed rest.

When he reached the top he wanted to make sure his parents were asleep soundly. If they were maybe he would consider a quick shower. When he turned to look at his parents room, the door was open. He stared at it first in confusion. His parents never slept with the door open. They hated it being open when they slept, something about the sounds the house makes and the cooler air coming from the hall and all that. Without making a sound, he crept closer. He ducked his head inside the room to a little to look. The bed was not made, being the first thing he noticed. The second was that his parents were not in it.

The bed was always made. It was how his mom was raised. She always tried to get him to make his bed, of course it never took. He stepped into the room, brushing his hand against the sheets. They were cold as if they had not been touched all day.

That was odd. Where were they? Were they out looking for him? With all the commotion going on the town lately, it would not be a large leap. He pulled his phone out of pocket, looking at his messages to see if he accidentally missed any. Aside from the text from Scott that said, everything was okay and that they would all gather tomorrow, there was nothing else. He was about to send a message to his mother, but thought better of it. He did not want to probe the idea of getting grounded quicker than he wanted. He put his phone back in his pocket, heading to their bathroom just to check. Still nothing. All lights off. 

What he did notice was that there was nothing on the counter. He had to think for a moment, was it always that bare. He remembered his moms, makeup bag and hair dryer on the far side in the corner. His step-dad would have his toothbrush on the edge of the sink, a comb and cologne in the other corner closest to the door. Yet there was nothing. No makeup or dryer, no cologne or perfume, no toothbrushes. 

It was then that he used his senses. Reaching into the wolf that was inside him, he smelled the air and listened. He could hear the sound of the wind outside, the slight sounds the house made like the water in the pipes, the purr of the refrigerator, and the creaking of the wood as the house settled. No heart beats stood out to him. What he smelled though was numbing. 

He could smell his parents. Smelt their perfume and cologne, the scents of them in the fabric of the furniture and in the walls, along with himself. Underneath he smelled something else-slightly faint, but not mistaken. Fear...no terror!

He felt his heart pick up immediately. He could smell the rancid smell of sweat and tears and terror. As he focused, it almost took his breath away. Instantly, he thought the worst. He ran from the room, his own exhaustion forgotten as he went downstairs, calling out to his parents as he did. He kept smelling the air, the scent of terror and tears, smelling stronger in some spots, the kitchen, the living room, closest to the door. He could not smell blood or anything to indicate pain. No foreign smells to him either. Why were his parents terrified?

Where were they? What were they in fear of? Were they taken? Why had they not fought? Was if hunters or something else? All these questions rushed in his head. Images of terrible things crossing his thoughts, but he couldn't think about that now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, heading into the kitchen. He was pulling up Scott's number when something caught his eye. Something white on the kitchen table. 

He turned to see that it was piece of paper. Black ink scribbled hastily on it in just a few words. 

**_Don't come after us!_ **

 

He must have read that fifteen times over. The message was meant for him, that much was clear. When he read it one last time, he looked closer at it. His werewolf eyes not bothered by the dark of the room.  _Don't...Come...After...Us._..It was his step-dad's handwriting. 

That wasn't right. He must be seeing things. He shook his head, but the words still were there bold against the white paper. It can't be right, he thought. 

His fingers itched to call Scott and tell his parents were kidnapped, but he couldn't. His fingers didn't move, the paper still in his hand. The words echoing in his mind. Slowly, without even thinking, his body was taking him into the living room. His eyes scanned the room, looking for what, he did not know. He could still smell the fear and unease, making him feel sick. His eyes coasted to the couch, where he knew that his mother's hand knitted blanket was, the one her grandma made, only the blanket was not there. The purple, slightly soft blanket was usually on the back of the couch, but there was nothing there. Instinctively, he looked to the little table by the lazy chair that was his step-dad's. The lamp was there, and the remote, but his usual reading glasses was not.

Liam made his way to the stairs, climbing them slowly, eventually finding himself in his parents room again. His mom's slippers were still on the floor, but there was a random sock on the floor in front of the dark closet. There was no other one nearby. His parents never made a mess in their room and his mom would have a cow if clothes were everywhere on the floor. He crept to the closet, being too dark to make out more details besides the door that was partly open. He reached out to turn on the light, holding his breath. 

The room was empty. Empty as in nothing, bare, void of anything. No clothes, no shoes, no coats or belts. His mother's sewing kit was nowhere to be seen. It was just an empty closet. 

He felt the dread creeping in his veins. His body knowing what happened before his mind did. The terror and the missing items he was so used to, and now the empty closest.

Before he knew it he was on the floor, sitting against the bed. His body starting to shake. The silence was suddenly deafening in his ears. He distantly heard his heart beating hard in his chest, but Liam didn't care. The shear smell of horror, sadness, and tears in his nostrils. The words from the note-that was still clutched in his hand-echoing more and more in his head. His mind putting it all together in an agonizingly slow and painful way. 

They left.

They left him.  _They left me._

Why? But he already knew that. The potent smells in his nose gave it away. They were afraid of him. He realized then that they knew. They knew what he was. Hell most of the town did, why wouldn't his parents. 

The silence in the house was always comforting to him, but now it left him cold. The darkness of the house made it worse. It was enveloping him, wrapping around him like it wanted to engulf him and smother him. He was breathing harder now, gripping the phone in his hand so tight it might have started to crack. He should call someone, but who. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Every emotion his parents had been experience while they were packing quickly to run, run from him, was assaulting him. The emotions they felt against him. The same three words, lingering as he started what was probably a panic attack. He felt the sting of it deep inside him. His breathing was labored and quick in small heaves. His eyes stung as the hotness of wet tears pooled and then broke over, sliding down his cheeks.

He was alone. Darkness was around him. Silence engulfed him. It was a a deafening, cold silence. 

Through the haze and sheer dread he felt, he did not even know his phone was vibrating. 


	4. Made Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Theo do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I know I am late. Been very busy last week. Also sorry, but Liam for this chapter. I'm trying to give both boys their own views. I have already started on next chapter, so you will not have to wait not nearly as long for that one. Thanks to all for the comments and the kudos. Hope you like this one!

When he woke up that day, Theo had no idea what would happen or that he would have had to fight for his life barely 16 hours later. He could not have suspected that he would be at the hospital, fighting hunters hell bent on killing all supernatural creatures they knew about. No idea that he would be getting shot at or even sustaining and actually bullet wound. No clue about getting poisoned from said bullet wound. He also had no idea he would be doing all this with the angry, blue-eyed beta, that seemed to always be everywhere. 

He left Liam at his house, standing on his driveway, a smile on his face. It was a strange sight, Theo thought. Usually the kid was scowling or yelling at him. Sometimes accompanied with punching or shoving him. Yet tonight, there was really none of that. They bantered at each other, but then went to a silence. A silence that Theo was not sure if he was comfortable with. Then before he knew it, he was being dragged to a clinic to get him cleaned and stitched up. He complained about it of course, but it was not like the little wolf was giving him much lean way for choice.

When did he start coming up with nicknames for Liam, he thought then. Shaking his head. 

He even remembered calling Liam one before he got out.  _Baby wolf_ , he called him. It was not a stretch since he was the youngest in Scott's pack, or the youngest werewolf that is. 

He laid back further into his pillow, pressing the back of his head into it. He wiped his hands over his face, trying to clear his mind. Early that day he made the choice to leave. He had planned to leave Beacon Hills for good. It was not like he had a reason to stay. He was surprised at himself for staying as long as he did. He had nothing here. No family or friends. No pack. No one wanted him there and no one would bat an eye if he left. Hell no one had seen him for weeks after the Ghost Riders and when the hunters started showing up and the Anuk-Ite, it was not that much better. Even after he was captured and tortured, no one seemed keen on attempting to find him. Slowly though, he got calls or texts asking for his help in preparation for plan the pack had. Of course it was plans of being the bait. He was the expendable one, right.

Theo gritted his teeth at the thought. He wanted to leave this town, leave it all behind. It was like he was constantly holding his breath here, holding it in until he felt his body convulse and writhe in the agony of not getting what it needed. The only relief would be when he would see the town in his rear view mirror, then never looking back again. He deserved at least that much didn't he?

He still planned on leaving. Not tonight, obviously. He was too tired to drive out of the town limits. He was still healing from the bullet wound, though most of his skin had already knitted itself back together. The poison, however, was still in his system. Rest is what was needed to get his body back to the destructive animal he was made as. After that...

After that he would go. He would drive his truck and keep going. 

_What no goodbye,_ a thought came to him, oddly enough that his mind even asked the question. It was even more unsettling when the thought sounded like a certain beta. 

Should he say goodbye? What would it matter? It was not like anyone was knocking on his truck, or calling him daily, trying to be around him or getting him to hang out for anything. Hell, no one took notice or cared that he was living in his truck. No one was attempting to get him to stay. He did not feel any kinship with anyone to even think about wasting time to say goodbye to them. Liam popped up in his mind before he could stop it. Sure he seemed to spend more time with Liam than any other member of the pack, but it was not always by choice. They fought together sure, but that was more to stay alive. If Theo was good at anything, it was protecting himself, doing anything he could to stay alive.

Yet he went against those instincts multiple times. He saved some of the lives of the very people he once tried to kill. He saved Scott when the Ghost Riders were around, he saved Mason down in the sewers, he saved Liam-more times than he cared to count. He gave up his sense of security and protection for only himself and put his neck on the line for others. Even worse, those who hate him. What has happened to him? 

He never used to care? If that is what it is called. He never use to want to prove something to others, that he was worth a second chance. He never looked back twice at someone who was in danger because often times they were the ones who put themselves in that position. Other times he was the one imposing the danger. Now he fought not only with his former enemies but for them as well. He risked his own well being to protect them, yet not asking for anything in return, at least not anymore. It was clear that he was never going to be a member of the back, yet he still fought with them anyway. He distinctly did not like most of them in anyway, and he put put some of them first before himself. Why was that, if he did not care? 

He shook his head. He could not care. He was just a tool to them, to be used when it was needed or convenient. Yet was he actions in the past so different?

He didn't have enough to time think more about it, because there was a soft knock on his front window. He jolted upright in the back cab of his truck, nearly knocking his head on the ceiling. He scanned with his eyes quickly, his vision a blur from exhaustion for brief moment, before they settled on the figure outside. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. 

The figure was tall and dark, even in the dim light of the overhead moon, but his chimera eyes could make out enough. The figure had dark, somewhat spiky hair, lightly tanned skin that stretched over high cheekbones that shone paler in the light from the moon. A strong jaw covered in dark stubble and piercing green eyes. 

Derek Hale.

Theo was taken aback. Never in countless lifetimes would he have thought Derek Hale, of all people, would be standing outside his truck, looking at him with a soft curiosity and also something else...something that Theo could not quite identify.

When Derek, slowly raised his chin, not as a hello, but as a silent invitation to come outside, Theo took a deep breath. He inched to the door, never taking his eyes off of Derek who stepped back, giving him space to open the door. Theo swallowed hard before he opened the door stepping outside in the cool air.

"I am not doing anything," Theo found himself saying before he could stop himself. He left the door of his truck open, using it to hold himself steady with one hand. 

Derek's brows went up at the blatant statement with an almost twitch of his lips. He shrugged, his arms folded over his chest. "I never thought you were," the man said matter-of-factly.

Theo didn't know what to say. He found himself swallowing hard again. He was never one to get nervous, nor was he one to feel intimidated by another. But even as the older alpha regarded him carefully, his body calm, his eyes pale green in the moonlight, watching him with silent calm, he could help but feel the wave of power Derek exuded. He was Derek Hale after all, not only an alpha, but an evolved werewolf. It was not the fact that Derek could shift into a full wolf, Theo could do that too, but it was the level maturity, knowledge, and acceptance that came with it. The respect and commanding presence the man gave off was not something anyone could miss. If he was here for Theo, then he could not help but feel anxious.

"What do you want," Theo asked, probably more hard than he intended, but he wanted to get this over with, whatever it was. If Derek was going reprimand him for something, then what was he waiting for?

Derek's lips gave a a small smile at his curt tone. "I saw your truck from the street and heard a single heartbeat in here. So I came to see if anything was wrong."

Theo automatically looked around. He could see the street that Derek was talking about. It was the only one since he was parked in a small clearing, rather a park. His truck was in the middle of a baseball field, a soccer field beside it. He did not even realize where he was when he parked his truck. He was too tired to care and wanted to just sleep. 

"And you found me," Theo said not looking at Derek.

Derek nodded. "Yes. You mind telling me why you are camped out in your truck?"

Derek's tone was insistent but its was not commanding. "Just trying to get some sleep."  _Before you interrupted me,_ his mind finished for him.

"In a truck?"

Theo gritted his teeth. He knew what Derek wanted him to say, but he was not going to. He would not give him the satisfaction that the big, bad Theo was reduced to living out of his truck. It was no less than he deserved anyways. He did not care that Derek was an alpha, he still had his pride. "What of it," he asked now on the offense.

Derek still smiled his small smile, watching him with those intense eyes. "You don't want to go home?"

Theo was surprised at the question. He has not heard a question like that for a very long time. For good reason too. He had no home. Not since his last home was turned inside out. Not since that night when his world changed forever. Not since he made that single choice, the choice that has haunted him-unknowingly-for over a decade. Not since he came back from Hell and everything came rushing back in a flood of emotions. Not since his family...

No he could not think of them. He would not think of them. He was terrified of what would happen if he did. 

"There isn't one," he found himself saying. It surprised him how quiet his voice sounded. Like a slight whisper as if the very mention was going to make it true. But it was true, everyone knows it. So...did Derek know?

Derek face never changed from the slight concern, but his eyes seemed to hold a distant sadness in them. Instead of answering, he nodded a little, putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Theo tried to get a hint off the man. A scent or a sound. His heartbeat was steady and his smelled like an earthy spice. Nothing to indicate if Derek had an ulterior motive to his 20 questions. Derek turned and started to walk away, but then stopped not facing him.

"You can crash at my place if you want. I have a spare room."

Theo stared dumbfounded. "Wh-what?"

Derek barely turned to look at him, but his small smile was still there. "You don't have to. The choice if yours."

"Why," Theo asked still heavy with surprised. "Why would you offer?

Derek turned to stare at him fully. His pale green eyes amused with bewilderment, but questioning nonetheless. His nostrils flared as if he was smelling something in the air. Theo had no doubt he was smelling his chemosignals, probably smelling his shock, unease, and confusion. He tried not to fidget under the alpha's scrutiny, gritting his teeth as he did so. His chimera instincts were telling him to fight it, to fight the eyes on him and to not release any information on him. To stay hidden and strike later. He had to grip the door of his truck tighter, digging his nails into the leather side.

Finally, Derek answered , "Cause you are a kid, and you need something place to stay."

Theo just looked at the man. He didn't know what to say. Actually, he wanted to ask if Derek was incredibly wise and confident in himself to invite him over or just unbelievably stupid. No one else in a million years would take the chance of inviting him to stay. Derek was a complete stranger to him. Everything he knew about him, he knew from the Dread Doctors and everything he read up on. It had to be a trick, right? Something the pack had set Derek up to do. Yet, the more he looked at Derek, the soft concern on his face, the sound of his voice as he spoke to him, the slight awkward stance he had when he gave the offer, Theo couldn't help but think otherwise. Did Derek know? 

"You don't know me," Theo said, the words coming out slowly, like he was piecing them together like a puzzle, "do you?"

Derek raised a dark eyebrow, his hands still in his pockets. He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders a bit. "Do I need to?"

"I-"

What was Theo supposed to say to that?  _Hi, yes I'm a murderer and a manipulating asshole. I almost killed Scott and broke up his pack. I'm that Theo._ Instead, he said nothing. His tongue was tied and his throat closed. 

Derek seemed to take the opportunity to turn back and head towards the road. "Your time to decide stops after I get to my car. It is up to you."

Theo watched as the man walked away. The moon's light gleaning off of his jacket as he went. Theo was frozen where he stood. He gripped the door so hard he thought there would be permanent hand prints in the leather. His mind was going a mile a minute and with each step Derek took his time was running out. What should he do? What would it mean if he did go with Derek? He did not trust the alpha, but in all honesty, he did not entirely mistrust him either. Derek had a code, he knew that much. He wouldn't kill him outright.

_That's what you think,_ part of his mind said. 

He shook away the thought. He was too tired to have to deal with all this. The thought of a soft bed or even a couch sounded pretty good to him. It'd be more comfortable than his truck anyway. The idea that Derek was trusting him enough to be under the same roof as him-and not try and kill him-was surprising too him, even if Derek was a bit misguided. Derek was not stupid, he knew that. Everything he read on him suggested that he was clever. He looked out for his own safety and did what he could to survive. Of course, that was when he was on the run and on the FBI most wanted list. Since he had a pack of his own, the Dread Doctor's were able to view his protective side of those he cared for. No Derek was not stupid. If anything he was resourceful, and still an alpha. He could protect himself. Plus, it was not like Theo was going to stay and be roommates with him. It was just one night.

Tomorrow he would be on his way to the town limit and then out of the state. He would leave Beacon Hills tomorrow. He had been living out of his truck for months already, maybe this was his last option to experience any other kind of comfort. He did not know where he would go once he left, but maybe that was for the best. Anywhere was better than a place where he was not wanted. 

Theo swallowed hard. He could see Derek was almost to the road, the car light ahead of him were pointing down the road. Theo still did not know what was the best option, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted one night of not getting woken up by cops, one night of stretching out comfortably, one last night of under a roof where he could breathe and not have the lingering smell of his terror and sweat in his nose. One last night of feeling some sort of protection, even if by a stranger like Derek Hale. Yet what he wanted and what he deserved were different matters entirely.

Theo got back in his truck, turning over the engine. He took one last deep breath, letting it out slowly, letting his heart slow just a little. Putting it in gear he drove after Derek's figure, having made his choice. 

 

 


	5. Uncertainty Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Liam? Did Theo really go with Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Sorry it took a bit for this one. My computer broke and had to get it fixed. Finally the wait is over and I am back to writing. I made this one extra long for you guys. Hope you like it.

When Liam looked around at his surroundings he was confused. He woke up, no longer in his house. Instead he woke up in a room that was no his, nor Mason's. His eyes took in the room with the desk, school books, some clothes in a corner on the floor, the bed that he was currently occupying. The room was familiar, yet his mind could was still groggy from sleep. Slowly, he came to, letting his senses expand past the barrier sleep had engulfed him in. The sound of two heart beats nearby, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting up to him from downstairs. He laid back down on the pillow, the events of the previous night coming back to him. 

With a whine, a whine that surprised him, he rolled over, turning his head into the pillow. The earthy and clove scent of his alpha filling his nostrils. It comforted him almost immediately...almost. 

Liam breathed it in deeply, trying to let it fill his lungs and take over with the hope of it taking away the painful memories that threatened to pull him under. He pulled the comforter over his head, wrapping himself in a cocoon. He laid there for who knows how long, his mind going back and forth between relaxing with Scott's scent and then returning to why he was there at all. 

His parents had left. They were  _gone._

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to think? Never did he think that they would do this. Yet it was one of his fears. He feared this moment for so long. His parents finding out what he was and then running from him. Running because he was a monster. As he stayed tucked under the blanket, he couldn't help but think back to yesterday morning. His parents knew, even then. They did not say anything, instead they simply went about their morning like always. He could sense something off, but he was too wrapped up in the days events that he did not put anything together. Not even when his mom 'Bye, Liam' and his step dad said nothing at all. He just kept reading the paper, never looking up. 

Now that he thought back, his mom hardly ever called him by his name. Only when she was angry or making a point that he could not grasp. Otherwise it was always 'honey' or 'sweetie'. It annoyed him at times, but he knew why she did it. It was her way of showing endearment, even without having to say 'I love you' over and over again. 

He was never going to get that back now. 

They ran later that day. While he was at school, they packed and ran. 

He heard the door open and someone come in and sit on the bed before he fully noticed. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder before another pulled the comforter off his head. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Scott. He could smell his warm scent along with the concern rolling off of him in waves. Scott didn't say anything as he climbed into bed with Liam, picking Liam up a little and then setting him down again so he was laying partly on Scott instead of the pillow. Scott sat up against the headboard, his legs stretched out next to Liam's, his hand still on his shoulder, now rubbing slow circles.

Liam had not even realized his heart was beating quickly and his breath was faster and raspy, until he heard Scott's heart beneath his ear. 

"It's okay," Scott said softly. 

Liam didn't say anything, he didn't trust his voice to speak. Instead he laid there letting his alpha soothe him as best he could. Scott never stopped the soothing circles his made on his shoulder and his breathing didn't change its steady rise and fall. Eventually, Liam was able to calm down enough that he didn't hear his heart beating in his ears. He let Scott hold him, letting his concern wash away his sadness and hurt, if only temporary. Neither spoke for the time they laid there. Liam had no idea what time it was and he found that he did not care. It was not like he was missing anything. 

At some point his stomach decided to rumble, signaling that he had not eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday. He almost wanted to ignore it, but slowly, he sat up, Scott's hands dropping from his shoulder as he did. He wiped his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He crawled out of the bed, careful to not hit Scott. When he stood up, he stretched his back, trying to release the ache on his muscles. He looked down at himself, noticing the clothes were different. He was wearing a plain gray short sleeve shirt and soft black sweat pants.

"What happened to my clothes," Liam asked. 

Scott spoke slowly, "They were ripped and covered in grime and blood. You think I would have let you sleep in my bed in those?"

Liam rubbed the back of his neck as he took in his alpha. "I guess not." Scott was watching him warily. He was still sitting on his bed, but his hands were now in his lap. His face was neutral, but his eyes watched Liam like he might do something suddenly. Almost as if he would run if Scott made any quick movements. "Thanks," Liam said quietly.

Scott nodded his head, swinging his legs over and getting up from the bed, still slowly. He stood in front of Liam, his hands twitching like he wanted to touch him. Scott's eyes were now sad, like puppy eyes that reached deep inside. Liam used to admire how he could do that, especially if he got someone to do what he wanted. Now, Liam way of it. 

"Liam," Scott began. Liam braced himself for what he knew what was coming. "I am so so-"

"Don't," Liam said, with more force than he intended. "Just...I...don't want to talk about it," he finished with strangled words. He couldn't let himself think back to last night. He could feel it in his gut, that sinking, dreadful, feeling that accompanied those thoughts. It tore at him like claw would, only instead of his flesh and blood spilling out of his body, it felt like his insides were being ripped apart. 

"Liam, it is okay," Scott said. "You can let go if you want."

He was already shaking his head before Scott finished. "I did enough of that last night."

"But Liam, it's still okay. It is okay to be upset and angry. We can talk-"

"I said no, Scott," Liam said looking away from his alpha, clenching and unclenching his jaw in time with the pace of his heart. "There are other things I would much rather do. Speaking of which," Liam said, shifting his weight for one foot to the other. "How do you know what-"

Scott's shoulders seemed to slump some, whether at the change in topic or the fact that Liam would not talk, Liam couldn't tell. Yet he still held his head up as he spoke. "I'm not quite sure, but I...somehow...felt that you were upset. I could  _feel_ , how hurt you were. At first I thought it was a mistake, but it kept getting worse, so tried calling you." Scott's voice was trembling as he remembered the previous night. Liam watched him swallow hard before continuing. "When you didn't answer I immediately went to your house. It wasn't till I got there that I...understood...what happened."

When he stopped talking he stood there, his eyes down to the ground. Liam stood motionless.

"Oh," Liam managed.

He did not know what to say, and it seemed Scott didn't either. What were they supposed to say in a situation like this? That everything was going to be okay? That it was alright to be upset? Liam shook his head internally. In all honesty, he didn't want to hear any of that. He did not want to hear how things would get better, he did not want to hear that he had people there for him, that he was not alone. Maybe on some level he did know those things, but he did not care.

He was alone. His parents left him. The two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally left him. Out of fear and misunderstanding, because of what he was.

Maybe it could have been partially because of the Anuk-Ite, but it didn't change the fact that they were still gone. _The Anuk-Ite heightens fears that are already there,_ Lydia told him once. That means that his parents were already afraid of him. On some level they were afraid. How could they not be?

He was the IED kid turned werewolf who could claw and bite them to pieces if he got angry enough. It did not matter that he had come this far in learning control. That idea that Liam was still a danger to other's because of his 'condition' was enough to make his parents feel unsettled. When they found out with the rest of the town that he was a werewolf, fear became more prominent and then become the driving emotion when the Anuk-Ite's power grew. 

Liam knew all of this. He knew Scott did too. He could see it in his eyes. Yet like always Scott had to be the optimist.

"They still could come back," he said, reaching out to clasp Liam on his shoulder. "The creature Anuk-Ite is dead. It's influence is gone."

Liam knew he was trying to help. The was Scott. Always trying to help, no matter how hard or how useless it might seem. He would try to find a way to make things better, even if there was no point. Liam loved his alpha for it daily. But there was nothing Scott could do this time.

"Then where are they," Liam asked, his voice void of emotion.

 

Eventually, they made it downstairs. Silently they ate breakfast. Melissa was here too. She looked disheveled, but she was not in here scrubs anymore. She wore a plain teal shirt and gray sweat pants. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, and she had a shadow under eyes. Most likely she had been at the hospital all night and came back within the last few hours. The bacon and eggs were between the three of them on the table. They had each grabbed a plateful as they sat down. Now they ate in silence, no doubt trying to figure out what to say. Liam could feel Scott's eyes on him every now and then, but every time Liam looked up, Scott's eyes were down, looking at his bacon innocently. Melissa didn't look at him either. When he and Scott came downstairs, she looked at him then, giving him a warm smile and hug, gently rubbing his back. She didn't say anything, probably getting the feeling that Liam did not want to talk, or maybe thinking that he would talk on his own. Either way that led breakfast to being very quiet. 

Scott had not said anything more to him about last night since his bedroom, yet Liam could smell the unease and concern still coming from him. It was faint, but still there. Instead, Liam focused on his toast, pulling it apart into smaller pieces before eating it. 

"So what happened at the hospital after we left," Liam said finally breaking the silence. His voice sounded like it echoed off the quiet walls. 

Melissa looked up a little surprised. Her eyes flicked to Scott before they fell back to Liam. Slowly, she sat back in her chair, taking a quick bite of bacon and swallowing before she answered. "Umm...well all the bodies were loaded up into the morgue. Sheriff Stilinski and other officers came to take away the hunters that were still unconscious or already being held by security in a separate wing. Then it was matter of cleaning up the place mostly. There is still a lot to have to have to clean up, but at least there is isn't blood everywhere."

Liam listened intently, glad for the distraction of her words. He remembered seeing the hospital as a war zone last night. "What about the medical staff?"

Melissa took a deep breath, her shoulders sagging a little as she exhaled. "They seem back to normal. Some may write off the past few days as a bad dream or hallucinations," she said calmly, leaning forward and clasping her hands under her chin. "But there are plenty of others who know better. Officers, nurses, and doctors alike who were ones to carry guns too. They all know about the supernatural world. As of now, that is all we know."

"What happened with Monroe and Gerard," Liam turned his gaze to Scott.

His alpha's face was nettled, but his voice was calm. "Monroe escaped after the Anuk-Ite was destroyed. Malia and Peter tried to pick up her trail, but lost it on the highway in the middle of town. We have Parrish looking through traffic cameras for her vehicle to see where she might have gone." He leaned forward putting his elbows on the table, wiping his hand over his face. As for Gerard, Chris Argent said that he has been taking care of...permanently."

Liam sighed heavily. On the one hand it was good that Gerard is no longer a threat, but Monroe is still out there. She may not have an army behind her anymore, but that did not mean that she was not dangerous. "Well that's good, I guess."

"We will still keep looking for Monroe," Scott said. "We will also keep watch on the people, just to make sure that the Anuk-Ite's influence no longer has an effect on them."

"So that means," Liam began.

Scott leaned back in his seat, pushing the plate away from him. "It means for now we wait and see what they do with that information. We hope that more do not become like Gerard or even like Monroe. For now we remain patient."

 

*******

Theo awoke in Derek's loft, before dawn. He woke in heap of sheets crumbled up beneath him. Sweat dripped down his body, the sheets partly damp with it. His breathing and his heartbeat too fast than for one who should be sound asleep. He gripped the sheets below him like they were a lifeline, and technically he might have felt they were. At least in his nightmare, he needed one.

Yet again, he awoke from a nightmare. The same one that has plagued him for months. You would think that he was used to it by now, but every night it would come and it get under his skin again and again until his body couldn't take it anymore and woke up with a start. The stench of fear and sweat surrounding him as he came to. His breathing was coming out of his lungs in shallow gasps, as if he couldn't get enough to replace it quick enough. His heart was beating like a jackhammer, threatening to burst from his chest like it was trying to get away from the nightmares like he was. 

Ironic, considering it was not his heart anyways. 

Every night it happened. Sometimes more than once if he ever made it back to sleep at all. It did not matter how exhausted he was, there was never a night where his dreams plagued him. Only a few times the nightmare would be different, but it would always end the same way. With his heart ripped from his chest, blood pouring out of him and staining his clothes and the ground beneath. When he woke in a sweaty heap, it was often accompanied with the wetness of tears, rolling down his face. Never has anyone seen him cry. Never has anyone seen that kind of weakness in him. And no one ever will.

Theo quickly rubbed his face dry, wiping his eyes almost too roughly free of the salty water. He laid there still, getting his breathing and therefore his heart under control. 

He was surprised that Derek had not come in to see what was going on. Not come in to see what put him on edge. Theo couldn't blame the man. Derek invited him over for the night to rest, not as a roommate. They were not going to be all buddy-buddy and talk about each other's nightmares and feelings. Theo was not that kind of person anyway and he doubted Derek was that way too. When Derek invited him here, he was at a loss for words. He tried to think of Derek's possible motives or if he even gave it a thought before he extended the invite. The confused, concerned, look on the alphas face spoke volumes. 

Derek didn't know who Theo was. He was not about the let him find out. If he did, he might kill him after all the things he has done. 

When Theo followed him back here, he lost track of all the times he thought about turning his truck around. He could have done that. He could have just stopped and turned around, effectively sending the message to Derek that he could not accept. It would be seen as a flat out 'No'. Derek might understand, but then he didn't know Theo. However, Theo was sure that he would not fight to get a stranger to do something they simply could not accept.

At least that's what he thought, even as he pulled his truck up next to Derek's and parked. 

Inside the loft was huge. It was one floor, but still large. Derek showed him to a spare room that he had. He pointed to the bathroom and then to the kitchen and said to help himself to whatever he needed, if he wanted. Derek then turned around and went to his room on the other side of the loft closing the door softly, muttering a 'Night' as he went. Theo was left dumbfounded. He did not know what to do. He has never found himself in such a predicament. For most of his life he has always had a plan or a back up plan or a back to the back up for things, but with this he was completely blank in the head. What was he supposed to do?

Derek invited him to his place to sleep, but then what would happen in the morning? Would he send him on his way? Would he tell him to stay until he found a permanent living arrangement. Derek had already deduced that Theo was sleeping in his truck. Derek did not come out and ask if he was homeless, but he might already know that. The man did not ask if had a place to go or even a family. For all Theo knew, Derek thought he was a lost supernatural, either running away from home or homeless because he was thrown out.

Either way, Theo did not care, he would not stay long. As a matter of fact, now was as good a time as any. Why drag out the inevitable? He still was leaving Beacon Hills. He had to. If he was ever going to make a fresh start, he had to leave the place of his past behind. 

Theo rolled out of the bed, smoothing down his shirt, rolling his shoulders. He took a deep breath, ignoring the lingering scents the nightmare invoked, and packed his duffle. He didn't bring everything from his truck. There wasn't much in his duffled anyway. He changed his shirt since it was still damp and put on a semi-fresh one. Slipped his shoes on and silently left the room. He didn't bother closing the door behind him, not wanting it to creak or click and alert the sleeping alpha across the loft. Theo slowly made his way across the loft passing the kitchen, heading towards the door. He grabbed an apple from the counter as he did, putting that in the pocket of his duffle for later. When he reached the door, opening it slowly, hesitantly, trying to make sure it was not going to make a sound, he only opened it enough to squeeze out. With one last look at the loft, he closed the door, muttering a very quiet "Thanks, Derek." 

He took the steps down the building, staying quiet to not make noise. He crept down the twelve stories, carrying his duffle over his shoulder, not paying attention to anything in particular as he passed the doors to each floor. When he came to the door leading to the side of the building and the parking lot, he pushed it open breathing in the cold morning air. It helped to clear his mind and get rid of the lingering scent of sweat in his nose. He looked both ways down the side walk, obviously deserted. The quiet of the early morning was a soothing presence. As he looked up at the sky, it was a twilight color. Not black, but not blue either. A deep blue, that got slightly paler at the horizon as he stared down the street. He could make out only a few stars, but most starting to disappear as the sun got closer to rising. He adjusted the duffled on his shoulder and turned towards his truck. Passing the vehicles parked as he did. There wasn't many cars, but enough to know there a quite a few others residents in the building besides Derek. 

He kept his eyes down as he walked, his lungs taking in the crisp air thankfully. He parked near the end of the line of parking spaces, out of his line of sight he could clearly make out the sleek black Camero that was Derek's. His truck was parked to the left of it. Imagine his surprise when he saw a figure leaning against it. He went stock still when he realized it was Derek.

 He looked at Theo like calmly, almost expectantly. His raised a dark eyebrow just slightly as Theo stopped a few feet from him. Theo just stood there, rigid and silent. It was not about the surprise he felt that Derek was there, but more of what Derek would do now.

Derek had his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing a wife beater shirt and had black sweats on, but he seemed to not be fazed by the cold air. Theo had to admit that the man definitely put time into his physique. Damn, another thing he had to respect Derek on. When Theo didn't speak, Derek leaned back a little more against the truck, straightening his back as he regarded Theo with a look that Theo could not identify. 

"Nice morning," Derek said, cocking an eyebrow and crooked smile, looking up at the sky as it slowly got paler. 

Theo still didn't say anything. He just swallowed the lump in his throat, bracing himself for whatever it was Derek was going to do or say. It staggered him how silent he was. Where was his usual quips or his sarcastic, arrogant answers and deflections? Now his mind was blank and he absently realized that he was nervously shifting his fingers together even as they clasped the handle of his duffle over his shoulder. He was acting like a kid who just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Derek eyed Theo patiently, looking from him to his bag and then back again. "Where are you going," he asked surprisingly soft.

"I-," Theo said after a moment, then stopped. He didn't know how to tell him that he was leaving, leaving Beacon Hills to be precise. It was ironic considering how Theo was not supposed to care what this man thought. He was not his alpha, nor was he his friends. What did it matter?

"You could at least have breakfast before you leave Theo," Derek said, still with a crooked smile. His eyes were strikingly pale green in the bright light of the overhead street light, yet they were a mixture of amusement and... _sincerity._

"I didn't think about eating. And I wasn't going to stay too long," Theo began, speaking a little too quickly where it sounded like he was stammering. He was searching for an excuse. He did not expect Derek to say that. He thought Derek was about ready to tell him to leave and never return, or ridicule him for something yet he could not think of what. He is still searching for a good reason of leaving before the sun is even above the up when he realized-

"Wait," Theo said looking up to meet Derek's bright gaze, "you know my name?"

Derek shrugged. "I never claimed I didn't."

"You also never asked." Theo said now wary. 

"I didn't need to," Derek said. "I knew who you were from the beginning, yet I am surprised that the ever "Psychotic, malicious Theo" said yes to coming back to my place so quickly." By the time he finished, Derek was grinning, unfolding his arms to brace them on the fender he was leaning on. 

"Is that what they call me," Theo asked, his tone dry. "I have been called worse," he scoffed, shrugging.

Derek nodded, "So have I."

Theo felt his eyebrow rise just a bit before he schooled his expression back to one of disinterest. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He could recite all the names he has been called, yet he could not deny that they didn't hold true. "I wanted to get a head start," he found himself saying. "Why waste the start of the day if you have the time?"

"Are you sure that is the only reason you are out here this early," Derek asked, eyeing him knowingly that it made Theo feeling antsy.

"Why are you out here so early," Theo asked defensively. "Most people would be happy to have their place back for themselves, no questions asked."

Derek nodded, his lips making an upside down U as he did. He shrugged then, "I am not most people and old habits die hard. I usually like to get started early too. Make some rounds around the perimeter of my place, helps to clear my head."

"Shouldn't the alpha have betas making rounds with him," Theo asked putting on his cocky grin he was known for.

Derek seemed unfazed. He nodded a little, but got up from leaning on Theo's truck. Putting his hands in his pants pockets. "Normally, yes. But since I am not an alpha, I do it now. Like I said old habits die hard."

Theo felt his grin falter and slip away. "You are-you're not an alpha?"

Derek shook his head. "I have not been for a while now."

That was news to Theo. The last time he checked Derek was an alpha and had three betas. According to the documents and reports the Dread Doctors had on him Derek had killed his uncle and took up the mantle. Obviously his uncle didn't stay six feet under, but Derek still had alpha status. At some point Theo stopped caring about Derek and his makeshift pack in favor of focusing on Scott and his. It had been some time since he checked on the now  _former_ alpha. Clearly he had not headed one of his earlier teachings, which was to always have updated and current information. 

"What happened," Theo asked with curiosity.

Derek raised his chin and looked to take a deep breath like he was trying to think if he wanted to share the information. After a few moments of staring past Theo he said, "I gave it up. It was a choice I made to save someone I care about." He looked down, flicking at a pebble with his boot. "I was not much of a good alpha anyway."

Theo doubted Derek would elaborate on what all of that. He had questions and the perfect experiment the Doctors made him to be was itching to understand, but he bit his tongue and let it drop. He felt the itch of his shoulder where the bandage was, rubbing his skin as the tape moved, making it similar to the way the itch in his brain was.

"If you want to go, then you can," Derek said then, his voice neutral, his face calm. "I will not stop you. But have some breakfast first, shower and get some rest. Judging from the nightmare you had I doubt the little sleep you got was peaceful," Derek said his eyes voice growing more calm as he spoke.

Theo was about to speak, about to retort and say he had no nightmares and that he was not a child who needed comforting, when Derek raised up a hand to stop him before he could. "If after you still want to leave, then you can." 

Theo was stupefied. He did not know what to say, which was rare for him, yet it started to seem it was getting more common especially around Derek. The man was telling him to stay at least for now to help settle himself. He admitted that he knew about his nightmare, of course not about the content, but about the effect it had on him and here he was offering him help, or at least the little help that he thought Theo was comfortable with. Here they were two men, standing outside in the twilight of the new day, in the cold, one trying to leave and the other trying to persuade him to stay.

Persuading him with food, which Theo had to admit was definitely not a bad idea. Should he take Derek up on the offer? What harm could it do, he thought to himself. The more wary and calculating part of his mind was cycling through the list of reasons and ploys Derek could have to keep him there. Most ended up in a scenario where Theo turned up dead or tortured. Yet the other part of his mind, the part that got more and more pronounced since he came back from Hell, the side of the damaged, broken boy he still was and tried so hard to repress was telling him to jump at the offer. Reasoning that he did not know when he would get another big meal or a hot shower. He knew he needed it. He also needed to wash his clothes and maybe Derek would allow him to do that before he left. Theo shook his head. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about this. 

How far he has fallen since he came back from Hell. The constant debating in his mind, the turmoil he had against both sides of his mind like they were separate personalities. And even worse the  _feelings._ Since being back from Hell, more and more his emotions and feelings came into the picture. Sometimes dictating what he did. Just like last night, his feelings and desires came bubbling to the surface, telling him to jump at the thought of a soft bed and mostly secure place for the night, away from the prying eyes of police officers and passing people and animals. A part of him did not regret following Derek, yet the other part was saying he was weak for accepting help.

"Why are you doing this," Theo asked, still wary. His voice was quiet, strangled by the thoughts in his head. "Why offer me anything?"

Derek raised his brows like he did not expect that question, but slowly he gave small smile. His green eyes angling down to the ground as he thought of the right words to say. "I know what it is like to run."

Derek had stepped away from the truck, walking up to the Theo and stopping just a few feet away. Theo felt his jaw tighten, but he shook his head in refusal at Derek's suggestion. "I am not running."

Derek regarded him for a few moments, his seemingly wise, kind eyes taking in Theo's straight shoulders, rigid stance, set jaw, hand gripping his duffle, and defiant eyes. Slowly, Derek raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Aren't you?"

He didn't give Theo a chance to think of a comeback response. He sidestepped and went around the younger boy heading inside, telling him the choice is his as he went inside. Theo stood there for a moment, clenching his jaw tightly as he did. Derek's words resonated in his body as the cool air wafted over him. Yet again he found himself arguing internally on what he should do. Repeatedly, he found himself asking the same question Derek had. Is he running? He is not running. There is nothing to run from, he told himself. Yet Derek, a stranger to him begs to differ. Whatever Derek sees in him, he sees a similarity in himself that he experienced at sometime in his life. Derek was not a chimera nor was he an experiment of the Dread Doctors, what could he know about Theo's life? What did he know about what Theo went through? What does he know about his nightmares?

Theo went up to his truck and pulled open the passenger door, hefting his bag onto the seat, huffing irritated breaths as he did. _I am not running,_ he told himself.  _I am not running._

He wasn't. He was just leaving. He could not stay here. He did not want to stay. Yet maybe he could stay just to gather himself and figure out where he was actually going. The Dread Doctors did train him to have a plan. So that was what he was going to do. He was going to refuel, replenish his exhausted body, tear off that damn gauze bandage that has been itching him for the past few minutes now and plan where he was going to go.

Satisfied, he nodded to himself, pulling his bag back out of the truck, before heading back inside to Derek’s loft. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he did, his mind telling him his plan was good yet his gut telling him otherwise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you all think? Poor Liam. He is starting to show some troubling signs. And Theo and Derek, is this going to be a good thing? Is Derek right about Theo running?


	6. I Have Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to get the ball rolling a little. Sorry no Liam this time, but the next chapter will involve him. Just a little more of the chaos that is our beloved Theo. I am so grateful for the feedback I have been getting. You guys are awesome!!! I love reading your comments and I try to reply to each one. I love writing this and I will keep it going until both these boys are happy. Enjoy and keep tissues handy for future too!

Theo was feeling much better after he finally was able to shower. He had no idea how long he was in the shower, but Derek did pretty much tell him to help himself to it and practically shooed him away towards it while he started to make a very early breakfast. Theo was not ready to go back to sleep and he was practically wide awake after the conversation he and Derek had outside. He had stood under the spray of the hot water for a full five minutes, the feeling of the sudden warmth causing his fingers, ears and toes to tingle as they warmed up from being outside in the frigid air. 

The steam had encased the ( _very nice)_ bathroom, engulfing him in it. The slate grey tile of the bathroom was smooth under his feet and hands as he braced himself on the walls of the big shower. He had stood there with his head under the water, letting it roll down his body, loosening his muscles, letting him relax just a little bit. He had brought his shampoo and soap with him, not wanting to impose further on Derek by using his products. He didn't think Derek smelled bad, he actually thought he smelled good, like a mixture of pine and peppermint, some of the scents that was the easiest for his highly-attuned senses to handle without making him want to sneeze or wave his hand in front of him in hopes of giving him some relief. 

It must have been about a half-hour shower, but he did not regret it. It was probably the best shower he ever had. Probably would be the last time he ever had one in a bathroom this nice. Drying off and looking at himself in the mirror, he turned to the side to look at his back. The hole from the bullet wound was now gone, healed over to almost smooth skin. There was a slight bit of raise pink skin, like a scar, that still remained but he knew that even that would disappear in another few hours. Examining the rest of himself, he had no other identifiable marks of being in battle with hunters yesterday or ever having bled at all. His lightly tanned skin was smooth and unmarked. 

He moved the hair out of his eyes silently thinking that he needed to get a haircut soon. He had chosen to not notice the shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep that has been plaguing him recently. Slowly he finished dressing, having picked out the only mostly clean clothes he had left. A simple black short sleeved shirt and gray jeans. He brushed his teeth and after one more look in the mirror, he took a deep breath, steeled himself and went to face Derek for breakfast. 

He was completely taken off guard when the smell of bacon, eggs, and other mouth watering smells filled his nostrils. It his him as soon as he walked out the bathroom and he had no doubt the intoxicating smell would be wafted through every corner available on the floor. As he stepped closer, Derek was already putting the contents of the cooked meal on two plates. Two fluffy omelets, filled with bacon, tomatoes, cheese, mushrooms, and what he thinks were green peppers, making his mouth water as he stepped closer. Derek looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes, nudging a plate towards him across the counter.

The man didn't say anything, just simply picked up a fork from the counter and started eating, cutting off a piece of his omelet, pulling it away from the small string of melted cheese before eating it and swallowing. Derek didn't look at Theo, just stood there and ate, his posture an easy calm. Theo stood still staring at the plate and then at Derek in a back in forth motion that almost gave him whiplash. 

"If you don't eat it, I will," Derek said, between finishing bites.

"Um...," Theo said, inching forward, "I...thanks."

Theo almost hesitantly came up the rest of the way to the counter. He grabbed the fork that was given to him and speared a part off his still steaming breakfast. He sniffed it, almost unconsciously, checking for anything hidden (poison mainly), and then putting it in his mouth after coming up satisfied. Derek was watching him at that. An eyebrow slightly raised, his jaw moving in slow escalations and falls as he chewed. The flavor alone was enough to make Theo groan in delight, although he withheld himself from allowing it to escape. The spark of his taste buds eating something that was not fast food after however many months was like a switch being turned on. It made his mouth water more and he chewed quickly and swallowed gratefully before diving in for another bite. 

Damn, Derek can cook. Derek still watched him, the corner of his mouth twitching just a little as he watched Theo. The chimera didn't care, but kept his eyes on his food, savoring each bite as if it was his last. In some sense, it was, which made Theo eat slower, chewing softly, making him realize that he still had planning to do. 

"Where will you go," Derek asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Theo looked at the man, another forkful almost up to his mouth before he froze. Derek looked at him calmly, his eyes soft and questioning. He still chewed as if he just asked a completely innocent question as if they were just in conversation. Theo felt his arm lower away from him mouth, his eyes falling. He did not know where he was going, only that he was going. That was something he planned on doing while he showered and ate, but he was taken off guard by the sensations and the feelings that he was blind sided. 

Theo didn't trust his voice to give away his own concern for himself, so he just shrugged a shoulder, putting more food in his mouth. He didn't look at Derek, but he could still feel the older wolf's eyes on him. They were like a weight that sat on his skin, holding him there and making him feel like he had an itch he wanted to scratch. 

"Why do you ask," Theo asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

Derek's mouth twitched again, his eyes returning to his own food, shoveling in a bite and chewing thoughtfully. When he answered Theo thought he heard the edge of smile in his voice. "So that at least someone knows where you are."

Theo looked up at him, his expression growing grim. He could feel his posture tighten and go taut, his shoulder's tensing as he stopped eating. Derek remained unaffected by the sudden change, watching him quietly. "Did Scott put you up to this?"

Derek raised an eyebrow before he creased them together. "What does Scott have to do with this," he asked. 

Theo scoffed, putting his fork down, having finished most of his omelet, feeling his stomach more full than it has been in days. He leaned back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, folding his arms across his chest, his finger tapping against the side of his arm. One, two, three, one, two, three, Derek had tracked the movement carefully. "You should know, you are a member of his pack," Theo said, a little emphasis on the word pack that he had not meant. 

Derek gave a small laugh, finishing his food with one more bite before grabbing his plate and his own, and putting them both in the sink. "I am not in Scott's pack." He didn't look at Theo as he spoke. Theo however wished he did. So that he could see his face, see from his facial expression, his eyes, if he was lying. Instead he listened to his heart, listening for the flutter or change in beat. "I am a friend of the pack and in some ways, maybe a mentor to Scott, but not a member. I never asked to be a part of it and the offer was never given. That was a choice I made to keep it that way." Derek stopped putting dishes in the sink, wiping his hands on a towel, then bracing himself on the counter, leaning just a little towards Theo, his eyes silently musing. 

"Why would you do that," Theo asked. Was the man off his rocker? A pack was what every wolf craved. It meant security, protection, acceptance...it meant family. Theo swallowed back the next words, which were along the lines of " _are you insane_ " and instead bit his lip. Wolves needed packs, it was how they survived. Even if you were newly turned you had the hindering feeling of being alone, bringing the desire and ache to be part of a pack. Theo knew that feeling all too well, except as a chimera it probably was not as hard to ignore as it was for a wolf. Even when he worked for the Dread Doctor's he had that feeling, but back then he did not care enough. Back then he thought one in a pack was one being weak, unable to stand on their own without help. 

Obviously, that changed when he came back from Hell. It was like after being disconnected with the world once and then brought back, it reawakened the basic feelings that everyone had. For a wolf, it was the feeling to feel whole, safe, that he wanted most. Later it grew from there to...Theo shook his head. Clearing it from the thoughts that he tried to tamper down daily, the private thoughts he could not share. 

"It was my choice," Derek said, helping in breaking him out of his head. "Scott is his own alpha and it is his pack. Has been even before he fully realized it." Derek turned back to loading up the sink with the last of the dishes, then turning on the water, dropping some soap into the large farm sink. "I've had my time as alpha," Derek said, softly almost too quiet for Theo to hear. "I made my choices and dealt with the repercussions. Now I help Scott if and when he needs it."

"What happened," Theo asked, honestly curious about the former alpha's past that he failed to keep up with, "when you were alpha?"

Derek went quiet. His shoulder's looked like they slumped just before they went tense. It was the first time Theo had seen the man like that. No longer relaxed and quiet in his mannerisms. This was uncharted territory to him, that Theo immediately tensed even more. His finger tapped against his arm some more, counting the beats of his heart as it gave the slight jump. He schooled his features and forced himself to remain still and calm. Another thing he learned from the Doctor's was to not give away when you felt uneasy no matter the situation. Derek continued to spray the water into the sink, the light suds rising steadily in the large white sink. He looked at Theo, his eyes hard, but his jaw lax. 

"I thought we were talking about you and your plans," Derek said, an unshakable edge to his voice that had Theo really notice the former alpha that might be hidden under the surface even if he did not have the power anymore. 

Theo swallowed. "My plans are none of Scott's concern."

Derek shook his head, a small huff coming from him nose as he breathed, turning off the water. "Considering past history, I would say otherwise."

Theo went stock still, the elevation in his heart rate evident, but he did not care. Was that a confirmation that Scott was behind Derek's actions? Did Scott know he was homeless? Did Scott know that he was leaving? "So you are doing this for him." It was not a question, and he did not make it out to be one. 

Derek shook his head again, still not looking at him, already taking a sponge to one of the plates, washing away the remnants of the breakfast they ate.

"Then what," Theo asked. "Why are you asking? Why do you even care if you are not a member of the pack? Is this your attempt to handle the _'Theo'_ problem alone? Am I even aloud to walk out that door now," his voice rising as he spoke until he was just shy of shouting. He had instinctively taken a step back from the counter, a step away from Derek. 

He had dropped his arms, his finger tapping away on the fabric of his jeans. His jaw locked as he felt his throat close, sweat starting the secrete on his brow. He could feel the uneasiness in his stomach, the anticipation of having to choose between fight or flight, making him wish he didn't eat anything. Derek lifted his gaze to look at him, wiping his hands again on the towel, before leaning back against the counter top behind him. Theo could hear the wolf's heartbeat, still a steady constant in his ears. He couldn't smell anything from him, no signal about his emotions. 

"Considering past history, it is safe to say that Scott was never one to hold a grudge," Derek said matter-of-factly. "Scott does not know you are here, nor does he need to." Theo did not know if that made him feel better or worse. 

"I know about your past Theo," Derek said continued unfazed. "I know about the things you have done," Theo was about to take another step back when Derek continued, his voice never faltering, "along with the things you have done recently. You think I would have you here, under my roof, if I thought you posed a threat to me in any way."

Theo swallowed. Was Derek being honest or was he taunting him? Was he trying to make a point or was he boastful about his own abilities? Theo still did not talk. He couldn't find his voice. The only thing he did was tap his finger. 

"You are here," Derek said, taking a step towards him, "because you chose to be. As for my previous statement, you never know when that information can become valuable to you. To know that there is someone, somewhere who can find you."

Theo shook his head stepping back again. "I do not want to be found. I want out of this place, out of this town for good. This place has done nothing for me but taken my life and twisted it into this," Theo said, gesturing to himself. He was surprised by how much information he had release to Derek, yet he didn't care. He wanted this conversation over with. In fact he wanted to leave. "I have been on my own for most of my life already. What does it matter now?"

Derek had come closer without Theo fully realizing. He was still a few feet from him, but he was around the counter now. "You think the answer is to run?"

" _I am not running_ ," Theo shouted. His voice echoing off the walls. Derek stood straight then, his arms at his side, his shoulder level. His face was calm, but his eyes held a mixture of emotion that Theo did not care to think about. They stood there in silence for what seemed like a long time, the weight settling around them. The atmosphere was tense now. Theo could practically smell the anger and resolution coming off of him. "I am not running," he said again his tone hard but quiet. "I am leaving this God forsaken place to find another."

Derek nodded, his mouth twisting in a grim line. "Which is?"

Theo raised his chin defiantly. "Anywhere, everywhere." Theo moved to the that couch that had his duffel sitting on it. He had sat it there as he came back inside from earlier that morning. "So long as I am not a menace anymore, what does it matter? I have no home, remember, no sanctuary, no pack. I have nothing here."

Theo waited for Derek to say something. Say some retort to his statements. Nothing came. He did not turn to look at him, but he felt the wolf's eyes on the side of his face. Finally deciding to drive the last nail into his intentions, he hauled his bag off the couch and onto his shoulder. Theo had planned to possibly wash his clothes before he set out, but at the moment, Theo just wanted to leave. He did not want to overstay his welcome, and while Derek seemed to be kind, and offered him some help, he was still a friend of Scott's. A friend Scott trusted and looked up to. The chimera didn't want to let the others know he was leaving, in fact he did not care if they knew. The only person who he thought about saying his farewell's to would be the angry beta. Liam may be Scott's beta, but the boy fought side by side with him. They bled for each other a few times. Theo even saved him a few times. Maybe he felt a kinship to the younger boy, a kinship of being in battle, or maybe because Theo himself always felt angry. Angry at himself, at his life, at his situation, at everything. 

He didn't care. Liam was sometimes a welcoming presence, he had to admit that. Even if he was incredibly frustrating, Theo felt like he could relate to him in some way. He didn't have to be on his best behavior or worry about letting his frustrations out. Liam didn't seem to mind either if the number of punches he gave Theo's nose was an indicator. They would argue and bicker, often physically damage the other, yet it seemed to help ease them of a tension they did not know they had. It worked for them. Theo felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Liam that he was leaving. It would not change anything, but even then the feeling was there. 

Would Liam even care? The others certainly didn't seem to and Theo had no doubts that Liam did either. They were not friends, they were temporary allies, nothing more. Yet time and again, Theo found himself near the beta like he was a constant factor in the equation that was he shitty life.

"The world is my oyster right?" Theo had said, with a somewhat defeated huff.

He looked at Derek then. He had not moved closer, obviously sensing Theo wanted the space. His hands were at his side, slowly curling and uncurling just a little. The look on Derek's face was unrecognizable, like a mask. Whatever Derek was thinking, Theo could not tell and it was not like Derek was going to share.

"You can tell Scott that I will no longer be a problem for him to watch," Theo said not too gently. Theo made his way to the door, sparing one last glance at the older man, before reaching for the door. Theo felt bad for leaving like this, even after what Derek did for him. Yet, a part of him just wanted to shut the door behind him, shut the door on this place, on Beacon Hills forever. He wanted out and the only way was to get behind the wheel and drive. If he had to he would drive until Beacon Hills was nothing but a memory.

Theo pulled the door open, the silence still following him as he stepped out. He was almost done closing the door, thinking that Derek had given up on talking to him. 

"The door is open, if you ever want a sanctuary to come back to," Derek said, just loud enough for Theo to hear as he closed the door. 

The guilt was a heavy force then. He felt a sting behind his eyes and his throat bobbed as he swallowed vehemently a few times back to back. Having decided, he moved quickly, practically running down the hall to the stairs to take two at a time, forcing the door to the building open and running out to the parking lot. He got into his truck, throwing the duffel in back and starting the engine. Without thinking, he backed the vehicle out, breathing heavily as he did. He pulled out of the lot and onto the road, turning in the direction for the town limit.

Unbeknownst to him, Derek listened to him as he did all of this until he was no longer in range, Derek shaking his head in empathetic sadness. 


	7. Unstable and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry I meant to upload this yesterday but got distracted with work and homework. This chapter is a little different than others. No too much dialogue but more internal. Thanks to all the love and kudos!!! I love reading your thoughts and I love knowing what you have to say. I welcome it and look forward to more from all of you. If you have any requests or ideas let me know.   
> New chapter to follow very soon! ;)

It has been a few days since the Anuk-Ite, since the pack's last showdown, since the hospital, since the night he came home to find...since that night. Liam did not dwell on that night. In fact he made sure that most of that night was pushed as far back in his mind as he could get it. He did not want to think about it. Only a few things he could tolerate. The fight with the hunters he could definitely tolerate. Even as he thought about how he bounded and rolled and swiped his way through them, he could feel rise of pride and adrenaline in his chest. He could tolerate the events before he got to the hospital, the slow almost euphoric time after the danger had ended, the memory of the hospital, damaged and bloody, littered with bodies and bullets, when he was able to finally catch his breath and feel his limps loosen like jelly. He had no idea then that his body was tense and if he did, he never paid attention to it. He remembered the looks of happiness on Mason's and Corey's faces, the sadness on Nolan's, the relief from Melissa. Even the surprise, quiet calm, tinged with pain and uneasiness from Theo. 

_Theo._

Liam felt his thoughts turn to the elusive chimera. Elusive as in he has not seen him. In fact, he has not seen Theo since that night, after he dropped Liam off at his...after he dropped Liam off. Liam did not let his thoughts wander the events after departing from Theo, he forced his thoughts away from it, and instead focused on the boy himself. He had not spoken to Theo since then. He has not heard or seen a single sign from him. Liam did not know if he should be worried or content about it.

On the one hand he was surprised that he had not seen the older boy at least once even just briefly, but then as he thought about that, he supposed it was not a surprise. Even before the hunters and everything that went on, the week before, Theo was somewhere, doing whatever, and Liam had not seen him then. He was curious as to what Theo was up to, but he never felt the concern to know or even care. After the past two weeks of hunters and the Anuk-Ite, and seeing Theo almost regularly, he supposed he was starting to get used to Theo's presence. Yet on the other hand, he was content on Theo doing his own thing, not being around to annoy him and make him want to punch him in his stupid, arrogant, crooked smiled...

He has got to get his thoughts under control. Liam did not give two shits about what Theo was doing, he was simply curious. The nagging feeling in his gut said otherwise, he admitted that begrudgingly. Not enough for him to do anything about it, but enough to put the chimera in his thoughts and keep him there. 

That night Theo was leaving. He was leaving Beacon Hills. Theo so much as screamed that at him after everything that happened at the hospital. Liam could not identify the pang in his gut after hearing that, nor could he identify it now. It has been days since that night, with no sign or word from Theo and Liam could not help but think that maybe, Theo had left. Did Theo leave? Was he gone now, never to return to plague the town with his presence, his cocky smile, his mischeivious bright eyes, his annoying habit to get under Liam's skin and make him want to break his nose again? Liam swallowed at the thought. If Theo was gone, what would the pack do? Was there going to be a celebration about it?

Why did that thought anger him? Theo was an ally, although not an easy one. He helped them. He helped Liam. He save Liam's life, and for some reason the chimera kept doing it over and over again. Liam did not understand why he cared if Theo was in town or not. He never did before, he never gave him a second thought, up until recently. Maybe it had something to do with Theo saving his life a couple days ago, how they fought side by side together, how he surprisingly took Gabe's pain. Or maybe it was how he blindly, unthinkingly reached out and took away Theo's pain at the clinic as Deaton took out the poisoned bullet. 

Does any of that mean that he should care? Even as he thought about it, he could feel the churn in his gut, the drop of his stomach at the thought of Theo already gone.

"Liam!"

Liam was startled by his name and a hand on his shoulder, pulling him around. He was forced to see Corey, looking at him like he was on equal parts of smacking him or worrying about him. "What," Liam asked bewildered.

Corey's eyebrows rose up as he stared at Liam's face. "What's wrong with you," he said, his tone dripping with concern and sarcasm. He seemed to wince, then saying more quietly, "Are you okay? You just keep standing there. Greenburg has already scored two goals."

Liam looked around, taking notice that he was on the lacrosse field, team members running around a bit, beating their lacrosse sticks on the field and their cleats. He even just realized that Corey was wearing his gear just like he was, his stick and helmet in his hand. As he looked around, Liam saw some players looking at him, some with dirty looks, others with concern, he distinctly heard Coach yelling at him from the sidelines.

"Dunbar you idiot! Pull your head out of your ass before I shove my foot up there with it," he shouted, his face going red.

Liam could see Scott, nearby a clipboard in hand, eyeing him worryingly. Mason was on the bleachers watching the coach throw his clipboard and have temper tantrum, his face amused but trying to not show it.

"Sorry," Liam said. Shaking his head. "I guess I just, lost my train of thought."

Corey nodded some, concern and worry radiating off of him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Liam said, clutching his stick in his gloves. He rolled his shoulders, staring at the opposing side of his team as they were about to resume practice. "Let's resume."

"Liam, it's okay if you want a time out," Corey said, beside him. 

Liam knew he shouldn't have but he growled. Corey immediately took a step back, before putting up his hands in surrender. Recently he has been doing that a lot lately. But he has been sick of people asking if he was okay. Ever since that night, his friends have been asking him that question and he was starting to hate those words. They found out from Scott, mostly because Mason had tried to find Liam at his house, but got a text from Scott asking if he could grab some of Liam's clothes and his backpack from his house. Inside he found out everything, immediately driving to Scott's to see Liam. Soon after the rest of the pack found out then everyone was at Scott's trying to comfort Liam until he just wanted to leave form the suffocating atmosphere. He went up to the guest bedroom that Melissa made up for him, and did not leave it until everyone had left. Since then he noticed how they were walking on eggshells around him. Scott and Mason most of all. No one pried, per se, but they did hover and make subtle hints to talk. He did not want to. In fact he wanted to avoid talking. If he had the choice he would rather run. Run anywhere just to get away from the smell of wariness, worry, concern, sadness, every other emotion that came from them.

So when school resumed, he was happy about it. To get back to people who did not know about what happened. They knew about his supernatural side, well they knew enough, but that was all. And that was all they needed to know. He would rather deal with the looks of wariness, anger, fear, and questioning and curiosity than the looks his friends have been wearing. The players started to take their positions. Readying themselves for another play, waiting for the blow of the whistle. The ball was between Liam and another of his team mate, whose name he could not remember. 

When the whistle blew, Liam was off, he had the ball, running at the opposite end of the field, the goal in his sights. He ducked and weaved around players. When three came towards him at once, he passed the ball to Corey across the field. Corey easily caught it never breaking his stride, heading ever closer to the goal, bobbing and circling around two players as they tried to prevent his advance. When Corey aimed to pass the ball to Liam, he threw it just before being tackled by an oncoming player that was almost a half a foot taller than him. Ouch. 

Liam saw the ball in the air, spinning as moved to catch it. He raised his stick, readying to see the ball in its net. Even with his super reflexes he felt like the ball was moving slowly. When the ball was almost in his grasp, a force knocked into him, pushing the air out of his lungs, the hard whack of wood against his face, as he was forced off his feet. He landed hard on the ground, dirt and loose grass spraying around him as he landed. He felt his lungs try to pull air into him, but his surprise and the sting on his face made that difficult. 

The figure that slammed into him was off of him quickly, getting up to smirk down at him. It was Aaron, a junior who was rather big for his age. Muscled and about Scott's height. He glared down at Liam as he watched too stunned to move. 

"What's wrong Dunbar," Aaron said, his tone low, mocking. "Can't hold your stick with those paws?"

Liam looked at him, still surprised. He was not expecting that. "What," he asked.

"What? Can't hear me with those pointy ear?" Aaron puts his stick on the ground, leaning his weight on it, glaring down at Liam.

Still surprised Liam barely knows what to say, before he can feel his words sink in. Quickly thought as if his body was caught up before his mind was, he was getting up, feeling the anger starting to churn in his gut. "Shut up," he says before thinking. He starts to move away to head back to start another replay before Aaron stops him. Stepping in front of him. The guy has a good few inches on him, where Liam's eyes come to his chin.

"Puppy words, Dunbar," the other boy says snidely. Liam feels his face heat up, his fists starting to clench. "We all know you are a freak, a monster. Why the fuck are you even allowed out here?"

"Fuck off Aaron," Corey spats coming up next to them, shoving his lacrosse stick between them, shoving Aaron a little to get him to back off.

"Suck my dick, Corey, that's all you are good for." Corey's eyes go wide, making Liam growl, which doesn't go unnoticed. Aaron smiles at that. Liam can feel his eyes starting to shift, his claw coming out to poke against the inside of his gloves. "As for this one," Aaron continues ignoring the shouts from the Coach, who is blowing his whistle and telling them to get back to practicing. Aaron gestures to Liam then. "This one needs to be on a leash, don't want his IED make him take a bit out of a kid somewhere."

 Liam tries to take deep breaths. Reciting the verse that Scott taught him years ago. Hoping it might help to keep him calm. 

The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.

He does not feel it working, no matter how much he recites it in his mind. He can feel his anger boiling under the surface as Aaron glares at him. Liam barely hears him as he and Corey as arguing with each other, spitting at the other, as words come out. At one point Liam sees Scott heading towards them, but he is looks away. He needs to leave. He wants to get away from Aaron and all the eyes of his team mates. He can sense their unease, smell their own frustrations, but also their distrust, their wariness. Not of Aaron, but of him. Liam moves to leave, trying to sidestep around Aaron, and off the field.

"Where are you going," he hears Aaron say. He doesn't turn to look at him, but tries to ignore him. Reciting the mantra in his head like a broken record. Willing it to work. "Oh, turning tail like a little bitch are you?" Liam grits his teeth at that. On the verge of losing it. He is almost near Scott, who had stopped midway towards him. His alpha is eyeing him, telling him to ignore Aaron. Telling him it was going to be fine and to keep walking. Liam could feel his wolf under the surface clawing at him to roar or swiped at Aaron, something to even the score.

"But then what do you expect from the son of a bitch," Aaron says harshly.

That set Liam off. He anger burst, rolling out like a wave. He turns then, not evening bothering to look at Scott's face. He runs straight to Aaron, his eyes fully glowing, feeling his rage guide him to his target. He jumps in the air and tackles Aaron, sending them both down to the ground. He faintly hears Aaron's yelp in surprise and fear, as he rolls to them before moving to hover of him, his knee plastered against the other boys chest, pushing down hard. The wolf in him, clawing at his chest wanting to be released. Liam roars in Aaron's face, a deep, throaty, pissed roar that vibrates across the field. The look on Aaron's face is priceless to Liam. The boy goes pale and his eyes are wide a saucers, whimpers coming from his throat in both pain and terror. 

"Liam!"

Liam looks up to see everyone's eyes on him. A small cluster of fear all staring back at him. Scott had shouted his name, who stood closest to him, while everyone else stayed away. Corey was closer to the bleachers, keeping Mason from trying to go over to him. He saw how Corey kept Mason back, listening to him say that Liam was unstable at the moment. That was like a punch to the gut. He looked at Scott, who was looking at him with his alpha eyes, a look of disapproval on his face which was so unlike Scott that it pained him. Was that what he was, unstable? He felt a coldness settled over his body as the anger fell away. He looked back down at Aaron beneath him, who was pale stricken and whimpering with his eyes closed firmly. Liam could see small tears fall from the closed corners of his eyes. He felt the deep, challenging breaths, the boy tried to make as Liam's knee limited him air supply. 

He jumped up after that. Backing away from Aaron, backing away from all of them. Scott took a step towards him, trying to coax him to come towards him, coax him so they could leave. Liam did not want to go with Scott. He did not want to go back his house or Scott's. That would make him think about things he wanted to avoid. He could tell that Scott wanted to talk to him, but Liam did not want to talk. He was talked out for the day. He wanted space. He wanted to be left alone. He saw Scott nod his head towards the parking lot, another silent coax for him to follow. Liam shook his head. He backed up further. He could feel his face fall, fall into a mask that he barely recognized he ever had. 

Turning quickly, he ran. Ran into the words, not bothering to stop when he heard Scott and Mason call out his name.

 

***

 

Theo drove, uncaring about where he would end up. It wasn't until he was too tired that he finally pulled over, having found an empty parking area by a wooded park. He had looked around before he decided to settle a bit, taking note of the picnic tables, the tall trees that provided shade and a calming presence to the park. There was a hiking trail that led into the woods, and a sand pit that doubled as a play area kids and place to put small grills on to cook on and prevent fires just in case some moron almost starts a fire. Yeah, Theo drove, right into a park, drove two towns over before he felt the weight of getting hardly any sleep. 

He did not want to pull over, but his heavy eyelids had other plans. At least he had done it, he thought to himself. He had left Beacon Hills. After leaving Derek's he drove through the silent town, heading out on the highway, trying to put distance between himself and the knowing eyes of the former Alpha. He was fuming, silently cursing himself, his life as he drove. The guilt he felt after he left was suffocating him, he could smell it on himself in the enclosed cabin of his truck. Not even the open windows was enough to air it out. The last words Derek said to him replayed in his head over and over, making the guilt churn in his gut more. He felt embarrassed and ashamed of how he just walked out. 

 _The door is open, if you ever want a sanctuary to come back too,"_ he had said. 

Theo had gritted his teeth so hard, he thought they might crack. His claws kepting extending and and retracting as he tried to breathe and get a grip. All Derek was doing was trying to help him. 

Who does he think he is, Theo had thought to himself at one point. What gives him the right to try and pry into his life, into his head? He did not ask for help, he did not want it. He could handle himself and considering how he was in Hell a few months ago, he thought he was doing pretty well. Theo knew Derek was trying to help, even if just a bit, yet Theo could not take it. He could not shake the thought of feeling like their was a price, like their was a motive for Derek's actions, he could not help but feel like he was showing...weakness. It was like he was a kid again. Small, soft, breakable, easily swayed. Theo has not felt that way in a long time. He did not like it then, and he definitely did not like it now. He was trained to be strong, calculating, predatory. He was never to show weakness, never ask for help, but always work it out himself no matter if it caused him pain or not. 

Theo closed his eyes tightly. Trying to get himself to sleep. 

He laid in the back seat of his truck, curled up on his side. He had a pillow under his head and somewhat soft blanket over his shoulders. The brisk, evening air was coming from his cracked windows, trying to provide for a more comfortable atmosphere in the cramped space. His phone was on the seat with him, slightly illuminated and showing the clock as the minutes ticked by, the night getting later. 

He he driven all day, surprising himself at how far he had gone. He vaguely remembers seeing the Beacon Hills town limit sign as he passed, barely giving it a second glance as he went. Since that point he kept his eyes forward, heading to where ever the road took him. It surprised him. How easy it was to leave, that is. 

No one made to stop him. No calls, no one in his rear view mirror, no pursuits. Although what else would he expect?

Theo pulled the blanket closer to himself, sighing heavily as he tried to calm his thoughts. Sleep is what he needed, yet he doubted he would get any, if the past few months was any indication. The thought of that alone made him feel more awake. Yet his body felt exhausted. His limbs hurt from being in the same position all day. His head felt heavy. His stomach felt empty and he knew he was hungry, but he could not bring himself to stomach anything when the idea of nightmares kept coming to him. He thought that once he left Beacon Hills, he would feel, lighter maybe.

Perhaps he did, slightly, in a way of not having something after him or having to look over his shoulder every two minutes. Or not having to see the Dread Doctors in every place that drew that familiar, sinking, cold feeling he got when he remembered being there before with them. In this new town, nothing was familiar and he had to admit that he liked it. However, a part of him, a small part of him ached for some familiarity. He could feel the chimera in him on slight edge because it did not recognize any smells or sounds or even people. 

He tried to keep his eyes closed, will himself to a dreamless sleep, yet it never happened. He could not feel the lulling pull sleep brought. It was frustrating. 

With a huff Theo shoved the blanket away and sat up. He turned slightly to look out the window. He can barely seen enough in the dark night, to make out the tree line. The moon is out, he can feel it, of course it is behind clouds, so its glow is not helping him to see everything he should be able to. Theo is able to smell the air, cool and tinted with exhaust and grills, from the cars and restaurants in town. Mostly he smells the earthy scent of the woods filtering into his truck. It's calming to him. 

Theo moves to climb over to the front seats, to get out of the truck. He leans up against the truck, bringing in deeply, feeling his shoulders relax some at being out of the cramped cabin of the truck. He looks up to see the stars dotting the sky, then turns back to the woods. He aches to go into them, he aches to go and run. He has not shifted in a long while and just gone out to run off all his thoughts and emotions. He wishes he could, yet knows that if he did his truck could get impounded, which would be a major inconvenience for him. The wind blows around him, bringing the scent of the woods with it. Almost like the beckon him to them. The promise of seclusion, relief, and freedom is like a stab in the gut, practically making Theo wince. 

To just let himself go and shift into his wolf, to feel the woods beneath his paws, the wind on his fur, the smell of earthy woods and all its inhabitants around him. It makes his chimera whine internally. A whine of desire. 

He may not be able to shift, but maybe, just maybe he could go for a walk on the path. Just for a little bit.

Content with that decision, a feeling of anticipation, going through him, he moved. His back getting off the truck, leaving it behind as he went into the woods, just to escape even if it was temporary. He crosses the parking lot, heading onto the trail, turning back just once to look at his, listening to make sure that no one is nearby, possibly thinking of taking it. He taps his pockets making sure the keys are with him, before turning back around to head further into the woods. 

The path is nothing special. Just a little dirt path, worn down by people and time, but he suspects it was first made by tires or something first just to make it into what it was today. Not much grass was on the path, just dirt with some pebbles and leaves covering it in a soft, damp bed of earth and nothing else. He walks the path, weaving around with it as it made it's way a little deeper into the woods, before no doubt making a U-turn to lead back out to the park. Theo didn't care, even this he was enjoying. The woods, the quiet of the night with the sounds of nature and animals in the distance. He was taking deep breaths as he walked, a small smile on his lips. 

It was still dark enough that he could not see everything but shadows and shapes, but his eyes had adjusted enough to make out what he wanted. He paused at one point, listening, focusing on the sounds around him. He was trying to make sure that his truck was still okay. He decided to go off the path, deeper into the woods, but still within his hearing distance in case his truck was being started up. Carefully, he walked off the path, almost gingerly like if he did that he would be shocked by an invisible electric fence. Once he was started to walk into the woods, off man made trails, he felt even more at ease. In the woods with nothing but leaves, twigs, moss, and dirt beneath his sneakers. 

He did not know how far he had walked, but he did not care. He was lost in the calm of the woods and he welcomed it. If he went back to the truck, it would bring the shit of his life back into his thoughts. Thoughts of Beacon Hills, his past, his nightmares. He wanted this, he needed this. 

Something caught his eye in the distance. It was a small light, like a ball. As he walked it seemed to separate into a few more near it. At first he thought he had walked too far and had come out to the other side of the woods and back into town. But as he drew closer, he noticed the lights flickered. Focusing his eyes, the lights were not just in a constant state of existent, they were flickering softly. The closer he got, they got more and more into view revealing them as not lights, but flames. Torches.

He felt himself stiffen before he took a quick breath. What was this? Someone camping out in the woods? Hunters? Some dealers hiding out before their next drug exchange? Possibilities were starting to run through his head. He continued walking nonetheless, against his better judgement. The torches became clearer and he saw a that there were five of them, set up in a circle. In the center of the circle, was a blanket, a dark scarlet blanket, set with items. He noticed a large bowl, a few plants-maybe herbs-and what looked like pale twigs, and a knife. A very gnarly looking one. Triangular and coming to a long point and shiny black like obsidian. 

He has to stop himself from pulling in air too quickly into his lungs. He barely registers the smell of the fires, woods, lilac and...something rotting, before stepping back. He already has seen too much, and anyway it is none of his business. He turns to move and go back where he has come, when there is a shadow that stands behind him, stopping him. He only has a brief second to take it in, before he feels the sharp sting and then the gut wrenching pain. The figure, cloaked in appearance, had surged forward, quickly before a glinting flash. He looks down to see a black blade, like the knife on the blanket-he turns just slightly to look back at the blanket, sees the knife is no longer there-embedded into his stomach, blood already welling up and gushing over his clothes, almost as black as the knife in the dark. He is too stunned to react. 

He cannot see the figured face as it is covered by a large hood. It's not until he the knife turns inside his gut that he blacks out from the searing pain. The last thing he sees is the moon starting to shine through the clouds. The last thought he has in his mind, is a pair of angry golden eyes. 

 


	8. Moonlit Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this is late. I had most of the chapter written earlier this week before my internet crashed and everything was deleted so I had to rewrite everything. So if it comes across a bit jumpled, I'm sorry. Lol. Thank you all for the love and comments. Love you all and I am so glad you find this story interesting. I write this for you all. This week is about Theo and what happened to him, but don't worry next week or rather later this week we will see Liam again and see how if doing. Don't worry Liam and Theo will be together again very soon. ;)

The first thing Theo noticed when he broke through the clutches of unconsciousness, if was not what he first expected. Stars loomed over head, illuminating and dotting the black sky like it was a canvas. Twinkling and shining billions of miles away, safe from the terrors of the Earth. A part of Theo almost envied them, yet their cold light was sometimes hollow and sad, radiating in an equally chilling, black and blue ocean of a sky. It was the calming presence of the waning moon that helped to relieve his rising fear. The bright glow of the celestial orb, shone in his vision, encompassing him, chasing away the shadows of his mind. It was a comforting sight, always was for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was his chimera, that seemed to wallow in the moon's rays, wanting to not just howl but also rest under it's protective light. Slowly he tried to sit up, but that was a bad idea real quick.

His body screamed in agony, radiating a sharp, fiery pain through his torso and limbs. It center on his gut and he suddenly felt colder than he realized. Gritting his teeth, he looked down to see the black knife still embedded in his stomach, almost an inch of blade shining above his ruined shirt, the rest deep inside his body. The black of the black shone in the torch light, the hilt a golden hue that seemed to hold the color of the fire around him. Blood pooled around the wound with each breath he took before it would roll over his side, and down below the waistband of his jeans. He felt his heart beat fast like it would burst from his chest, and he barely could take a breath of air before it left his mouth in a rush, leaving his body writhing in pain at the movement. His chimera, was clawing at his insides, trying desperately to break free of the pain the seemed to hinder every part of his body. 

He was not foreign to pain and torture, but he had never had a blade stuck in his body for this long, especially not one this big. 

Theo slowly raised his hands to his stomach, his hands wet and sticky with his blood as it dampened the earth below him. He tried to grab hold of the knife, but with just barely a brush against the handle, the same searing pain shot through his body, deadening his limbs and causing what little breath he could gather to hitch in his throat. The sting behind his eyes was enough to make his vision slightly blurred. His hands dropped to the sides of his stomach, the pressure they put on his stomach, making the pain somehow worse. He twitched his arms to move his hands back to his sides, trying to keep breathing as body screamed at him, begging him to stop moving.

His head fell back into the dirt, his face twisting into one of pain, as he stared at the night sky, trying to let his body diminish the pain. He had to get the blade out, otherwise he would not heal. He was about to go for the knife again when a dark figure moved in his peripheral vision. He did not have time to look when the figure stood over him, dark and still hooded. He went immediately still, his body going colder underneath the weight of the figures gaze. 

"Who are you," he spat between his teeth.

As he looked, the figure did not move. He tried to hone in with his senses, pushing past the pain. His nose smell the fire of the torches, the blood and dirt around him, and something that smelled like it was rotting. He extended his hearing, hearing the soft brush of the wind through the trees, the crackle of the fire, his fast beating heart, and the slow, very slow beat of the figures heart. He did not know what unnerved him more, the rotting smell from who knows what or the slow, unnatural beat of his attacker's heart. 

He did not expect answer from the hooded figure. Hell he did not even expect to still be alive. It terrified him more that he was still alive like he might be used for something else. The fact the figure still loomed over him, silently staring at him was enough to make him want to squirm. He twitched and his torso burned from the pain of still being impaled. He released a rush of breath, sweat starting to fall down his temples and down his neck. He could feel his claws prickling to extend and tear at the mysterious assailant but, he could barely move. After what seemed like hours, the figure did move. They did not speak, but slowly, the reached up, extending their hands. Hands that were palish yellow from the torch light and also human. Human hands, no claws, no marks, no anything, just human. 

It reached up and pulled the hood off their head, revealing a startling sight. It was a woman, a young woman with a wealth of black soft wavy hair that framed a creamy white, beautiful face. Her eyes were a cold pale green that seemed to bore into him like they were individual blades. She had high cheekbones and her lips were a soft pink, not full, but definitely not thin. She was a sight to behold he had to admit and definitely not what he expected. She regarded him with a smug smile, her hands falling back to her sides. She looked not much older than Theo, roughly around mid to late twenties.

"Please don't get up on my account," she said, her voice silky and holding an edge the was undeniably sharp.

Theo did not what to say. His chimera was growling inside him. Wanting to claw at her first and ask questions later. For the first time, he barely knew what to do. The pain in his body was excruciating and he did everything he could to school his features to make it looked like he was unaffected. He was taught to never show weakness and pain. He was a weapon after all. He was trained to be the perfect killer, the perfect tactician, the perfect player in the game. He had to keep himself in play even if no one was there to help him do it. He relied on himself and his training, so he to do the same now.

"Who are you," he growled again. 

The same smug smile stayed on her face as she looked at him. When she looked away, she laughed a small musical laugh. It made his insides drop.

"Jesus, you are like a broken record," she said. She reached back to pull her hair out from under the cloak, letting it drape around her. It looked smooth and shiny even in the light of the moon, falling around her shoulder and reaching to the middle of her back. "What no, why am I doing this, why am I here, how long was I out for?" Her smiled widened, revealing white teeth. Her eyes moved away from him as she moved, stepping around his body to go out of sight. He could hear some rustling nearby and what sounded like the something hard brushing against metal. When she came back into view, she looked back down at him, her arms folded over her chest. "No questions at all," she asked, sounding teasing, "just what my name is?"

Theo didn't respond. He just stared at her. Her seemingly sweet and beautiful face glowing in the fire light around them. She was enjoying this, he deduced. She was reveling in his pain, in the fact that he seemed like he helpless. Maybe he was. He knew nothing about her. He did not know who she was or what she was if anything. Yet she stood above him, silent and at ease like she had done this a hundred times. A maybe she has and that made his heart miss a beat at the thought. Theo could run a hundred different explanations of who she was, but it might not even come close. 

"What," she asked, cocking her head to the side, "cat got your tongue?"

Theo growled. He could not help it. He wanted to tear her apart, wipe that smirk off her face, and claw out her slow beating heart. His body was still searing with agony, but he noticed that the blood was not flowing as badly. He did not know who she was, but he frankly did not care. She attacked him and she deserved to have her heart ripped from her chest. He would gleefully do it. If not that then he would sink his claws deep into her abdomen. It was only fair, right.

She sighed heavily, her expression going from cocky to bored. "My name is Marina," she said plainly. She turned back around, going just outside his vision over to the blanket that had herbs on it. She picked one up and slowly passed her fingers over it, almost like a caress. She stood back up fluidly, still holding the herb which was white on the thin stem, with purple looking buds on the end. It was plant he did not recognize. Maybe it was just a flower, or maybe it was something else. Either way, he did not want to find out. Right now he wanted to get away, far away from this bitch. A part of him wanted to kill her, but the other part wanted to escape her. She moved over to the nearest torch in the center of his vision, stopping just before it, holding out her hand over the flame like she was trying to warm it. 

"What do you want with me," he found himself asking, his voice husky. 

She looked over at him, arching one perfect, dark eyebrow in a look that would rival Derek's. "You," she said, not making it into a question but rather a statement She switched the herb to the other hand that was over the fire, then held the other over it, warming it up as she did. "What makes you think that I want anything from you," Marina said without looking at him.

Theo swallowed hard. _Great_ , he thought to himself.  _I am just her temporary pincushion._ "Well you have no killed me yet." Theo said between swallowing the blood in his mouth. "Call it intuition."

She smirked at him. " _Yet_ , being the operative word."

Theo felt another trickle of sweat go down his brow. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He noticed how she took a a deep breath before dropped her hand and came to step over to him, kneeling gracefully beside him. When she moved, he caught the feint smell of something floral from her. Her cloak brushed against his bare arm, it was soft like satin, but it looked thick like it was made of something heavier, cotton maybe. She smiled a toothy smile before reaching out to brush a finger over the handle of the blade still deep inside him. From just the soft touch, it made his body quiver and his breath leave his throat in a rush of air, his claws extending automatically from the existence of the sharp pain. 

He felt his eyes glow even behind his eyelids. He thought what the hell, might as well let her see what she has snared. He let out a snarl, his teeth elongating just a little. Her smile seemed to widen as he snarled and snapped at her. She moved her hands to brush it along his arm, but somehow just her touch alone, made Theo unable to move his arm. The tingling sensation of needles went down his arm, and even as he tried to lift it to either claw or push her away from him, he could barely raise it a couple inches off the ground. Aside from the tingling sensation, his arm felt heavy, heavy like it was a dead weight that was more than he could lift alone. Marina did not flinch or pull away from his growls or his snapping, instead she trailed her hand down his arm, to his hand, seeming fascinated by his claws. 

"Maybe I am lonely," Marina said softly, her voice almost sounding sad.

Theo stopped snapping, but he did not stop growling. He looked at her, her expression turning soft. No longer smiling darkly, but just looking thoughtfully at his hand as she brushed her fingers against his index and middle fingered claws. 

When she looked back up at him, her face went from musing to menacingly laughing. She giggled at him, musical and sweet. She pulled her hand back and moved her legs out to curl beside her as she shifted her weight to lean on one hand on the ground. She laughed at him for a few moments, the herb still in her hand as she twisted it around in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and did not bother to hide the grin on her face. 

"Oh forgive me," she said her voice still holding laughter in it, "it's been a while since I have had a werewolf to play with."

"What, did not enjoy having a bleeding corpse to haul around?" The venom in his voice was evident, and he probably should not be mouthing off to the person who currently has him on the ground, bleeding out. But he did not care, the pain was getting to him with each passing moment, and he wanted it to stop. If not that, then he wanted her to feel the same pain he did.

Marina smiled manically. "You have some fight in you. I like that."

"If you are going to kill me, then get on with it. I've died once already, it wasn't so bad." Theo said between his fangs.

Marina arched an eyebrow, but instead of answering she got up from the ground and walked back over to the torch she was previously at. She held the herb near the fire, like she needed the light to examine it more closely. "You are not going to die," she said, "as intriguing as that might be. I can see that a part of you wishes for it. Alas you will live."

Theo felt his features falter from their snarling appearance to one of surprise. 

"Tell me," she began. "Why is a strong wolf like you not with your pack?"

That stung. Even with the pain Theo felt in his body, those words hurt in his heart. What should he say? He did not have a pack. She probably already figured that out. She probably at first thought she would be fighting a pack of werewolves, which might explain why she attacked him so suddenly. Yet if that was the case, then why would she have stayed? Most people, in their right mind, would have ran if they thought they unintentionally trespassed on a packs territory and attacked one of their own. 

Marina, however did not seem fazed by it. She just seemed to wait for his answer, calm and quiet. The herb balanced over the fire. Theo knew he did not owe her an explanation, but he did not believe her promise of her not killing him. If this was to be his last night, then why hide anything. 

"I have a pack," Theo said quickly.  _Yes, not hiding anything means lying my ass off,_ he thought. "Back in Beacon Hills, I have them. They will come after me." Who was he kidding? Theo hoped his voice was steady. To him he barely noticed. He had to throw her off. he had to make her believe that he was no alone and that she could not kill him. Maybe that would, at least, buy him enough time to get this damn knife out of his gut. Or maybe give him time to devise a plan to escape after she takes the knife out herself. "I was not supposed to be gone so long."

He knew no one was coming for him. He knew that no one in Beacon Hills was going to take notice that he was gone. He had to help himself, like always. He was a talented manipulator and liar. So he had to lie his way out of this if he had to. Theo did not see much other choice. This woman was no ordinary woman after all. She knew about werewolves and who knows what else. She was obviously not one to be underestimated, if the knife in his gut was any indication at all. The tug at his heart at being alone hurt, and he could feel his own fear starting to churn in his impaled gut. His heart was still hammering away in his chest that he thought it would have just stopped after so long of beating so quickly.

"Beacon Hills," she said, her eyebrows rising a bit. Her eyes seemed to shine as she spoke those words. Theo did not like that, not in the slightest. "You are from Beacon Hills," she said slowly. Theo went cold. Thoughts of what else he could lie about or twist to make it seem like he had pack nearby drifting away on the wind. His heart stammering as he tried to focus his breathing. She was not looking at him, but looking out into the forest, her eyes seeming to look at nothing in particular. No doubt her thoughts going over something that Theo was afraid of even thinking. "How interesting." 

With a jerk of her wrist, the budded herb caught fire and she held it in front of her face, before taking her other hand and clamping it down over the entire plant, crushing it between her palms. The flames seemed to lick at her palms for a few seconds, before they too were extinguished. Yet the whole time she did not react. There was no pain crossing her face, no twitch of her body at the feeling of being burned. Hell there was no smell of burning flesh. When she removed her top hand, herb was replaced with white ash, floating in her palm as a subtle breeze brushed over it.

It was clear then, that she was not what she seemed. Human she may be, but not normal.

She stalked over to him quickly, the white ash dusting from the corner of her hand, floating past her at her quick movement. She bent down quickly and pulled the dagger out of his stomach, making Theo cry out in pain. Blood still poured from his wound, faster now that the blade was gone. His hands coming up to his stomach like he was going to grip it and make it better just from the pressure. Before he had the chance, Marina pushed her hand forward, the one holding the white ash. She wiped the ash over his open wound, the dust sprinkling over him and onto his dark, wet shirt. He felt it burn as it touched his insides, making him grit his teeth, a eyes bleed the tears he had been trying so hard to keep back. He instinctively, hunched over his stomach, his brain barely registering that he was now able to move, although the pins and needles still tingled underneath his skin. He then noticed that he found himself upright and face to face with his attacker. Her hand was still pressed to his stomach, her eyes boring into his and she smiled, almost wickedly.

As he stared at her, her eyes seemed to go paler, turning from a cold green to a shimmering white, almost like that of the moon, confirming her 'unnatural' nature. He looked back, pain, fear, and surprise no doubt on his but he did not care. All he could think was, what is she going to do now? What did she do to him? What was that herb?

What is going to happen to me?

He did not get a chance to speak, but she still smiled. It bordered on sweet and dark. Her eyes still alight. She pulled back her hand and sat back on her heels. She did not do anything else, just put her hands on her knees and whispered one, single word.

"Run."

Theo's body moved before his mind could catch up. He rolled away from her. Blood pouring from the hole in his gut, as he pulled himself up on a tree. His breathing coming out in pants, his heart still hammering. Sweat fell from his nose and chin, as he worked to pull himself up. Every movement made his body yell and he felt his eyes go heavy and his vision go dizzy and he stood mostly. He barely looked back at her as he started to head back towards his truck. She had not moved, just sat there watching him, with the same smile. It made his skin crawl and he turned his head to leave. He hated leaving like this, like his tail was between his legs and he ran away. Ran from a woman and he barely put up any fight at all. 

Yet the ash from the herb still clung to him as he swayed and clumsily moved through the woods,  back to trying to find the path told him that otherwise. He reached out to trees and fallen logs as he stumbled and half crawled through the forest, desperate to get away from her. He had to get away. He had to get to his truck. The more distance he put between her and him, the better. Theo kept moving, hoping he was going in the right direction. He followed the light of the moon as it shone the way for him. His body wailing at him and his limbs getting heavier and heavier with each movement he made. Theo could feel his breath coming out in heaves and the slow trickle of a stray tear rolling down his face and he clenched his teeth together, grinding them at the pain he felt with each step.

He burst through the trees, never finding the path he took, but instead coming out of the woods into the park, almost halfway across the park, away from the path he took. He could see his truck still in the parking lot where he left it. It was a sight he was relieved to see. 

Clutching his stomach he made his way across the park to the truck. Blood running down his legs as he moved. He could still taste the copper tang in his mouth, but he could afford to think about that. Hobbling closer and closer, he finally made it to the door, where he yanked the door open. He threw himself into the cabin, wincing and throwing a stream of curses as he did. He forced himself into a sitting position, taking his jacket from the passenger side and tying it around himself, knotting it around his stomach and pulling tight-making him groan in agony-in hopes of stopping the bleeding before he lost even more, hoping his healing kicked in quickly. He tucked his bloody hands into his pockets for his keys aiming them for the ignition.

"See you soon," being the last words he heard, like it drifted on the wind, as he rolled up the window. He did not look behind him as he started the engine and drove off, his tires kicking up dirt and gravel as he went. He pulled onto the road and headed through down. His heart the only thing he could hear. He gripped at his bleeding stomach, not caring about his truck being stained. He had to keep going. The edges of his vision was still blurry, but he shook it off. He kept breathing deeply, trying to keep his hand steady on the wheel.

He sped down the road, heading in the one place he swore he would not return to, but was now his only saving grace.


	9. Control Our Own Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry guys!!!! I did not mean to leave you guys hanging for so long after the cliff hanger. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Work and school have been a pain over the past month. But I have been able to work more time in between my work load. So I will be back to doing weekly updates. To make up for the missed time, this chapter is a bit longer than normal. It is not very exciting, but it does pave the way to future chapters. Also you get to see Derek again and who doesn't want to see our amazing Sourwolf! Liam is still working through things, but he is no where near out of the woods yet, but what about Theo? Stay tuned ya'll!

He did not mean to be out this long. Hell he did not even mean to be out at all. It just happened. It all happened so quickly that before he knew it he was out there and then it was like time had faded away. 

After nearly taking Aaron's head off on the field, Liam ran. Ran head first into the woods and did not bother to stop. Trees passed him in a blur. He ran, skipped and jumped over rocks and logs, dodged lows hanging branches, but it did not stop the sting of getting hit in the face or arms by those branches as he rushed past. He remembered hearing his name being called, both Scott and Mason shouting it from back at the school. 

His breathing was labored even though he barely felt winded. He could feel the wind whip at his heated skin, trying to cool him down, but it did little. His anger drove him further and further into the woods. Weaving around the trees, running past all the wildlife that was around. He vaguely registered deer, squirrels, and other woodland creatures scurrying away from him as he went past. He was angry, actually he was pissed, but surprisingly he was not angry at Aaron. He was pissed with himself. Aaron was an ass to begin with, but that was still no excuse for Liam to lose his temper like that. 

He felt the guilt eating at him the same as the anger that burned inside him. His wolf felt the same things, howling inside him with a mixture of rage and hurt. Liam normally loved running through the woods, feeling a sense of calm as he did, it was something he and his wold enjoyed. It was his escape when he decided to go for a run or just get away for some piece. It was his safe haven. 

He hoped it would be now. 

He did not know how far he ran or how long, he couldn't find it in him to care. Eventually he slowed down to a stop, hunching over on himself, panting heavily, hands on his knees as sweat dripped from his nose as stood there. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he waited till his heart calmed. He saw an old rotting log near and went to take a seat. Liam was still angry, but less now as he felt the guilt in him rise. Even worse he felt the tendrils of grief starting to creep into his system. 

Liam pulled his phone out, wanting to calm someone. He wanted to talk to someone and try to get himself to calm down, distract himself. But as he looked through his contacts, he could not find a name he could handle talking to. Scott he wanted to avoid right now along with Mason. He knew they would get him to open up and talk about not only what happened on the field, but also about his parents. He could not do that. The grief was lingering on the outside of his consciousness, trying to break through into his thoughts and body. Lately he has been spending every waking minute fighting against it. Shoving it down as far as he could. He did everything he could to stay busy and occupy his thoughts over the past few days. Feeling like if he allowed himself to think about his parents, if he allowed himself to feel anything for them at all then he would not be able to stop.

No he could not talk to anyone about his parents, but he could just talk to someone about anything else. Anything to steer his mind away from them. 

He passed Scott and Mason's names, seeing Corey and Malia's names. Of course, he knew he could not talk to them either. Corey would be around Mason and even if he could talk to Corey, the boy would be asking him constantly if he was okay and would try to get him to talk it out with him all while Mason is there listening or would be relaying it to him later. Malia would be a completely different story. She would do one of two things. She would one: tell him to suck it up and stop being a panzy and practically force him to talk in an uncomfortable sort of way either by violence or by another unconventional method that leaves him regretting ever having dial her, or two: she would trick him and plan on getting him to talk to both her and Scott in some way because she does not do the whole touchy feelings thing without someone else there to take the pressure off herself for carrying on the conversation of awkwardness. 

No, no, he is not calling either of them. Not happening. Then he thought about Lydia. 

Lydia was always one he knew he could talk to on some things. She was incredibly smart and always knew what to say even if he did not want to hear it, but she was compassionate also. So he knew that she would be understanding or at least as understanding as she could be, even though she was not a wolf. However, just as he was about to push call, he remembered that she was out of town with Stiles going to UCLA on a college visit in Los Angeles and would not be back until Sunday evening. Stiles went with her as an excuse to leave town again after coming back to help with the Anuk-Ite but also most likely to spend time with his 'amazing strawberry goddess' as he once put it. 

Huffing in defeat Liam scrolled past her name and Stiles right after. He kept scrolling past other names that he barely gave much thought to at all. He could not call Jackson or Ethan-being in London-and not really people he knows well at all. He most definitely was not going to call his parents, since they were part of his current state of distress.

Then who could he call?

There were other names of classmates, but no one who truly knew about everything going on. Especially the supernatural world. The last two names he came across that stuck out to him were ones that made him do a double take. Derek was first. Derek was back in town and owned a loft on the outskirts, on the northern end of the town limit. He could call Derek, just to talk to someone, even if it meant he would get very short responses or no responses at all. Derek was not much of talker, but he still had an air of calm about him that Liam found reassuring during the times he has been around him. The man was a former Alpha and a born werewolf, not to mention an evolved one. The man knew much about the supernatural. He was wise for how young he was. Scott sure as hell trusted him, and Liam has come to do the same and respect the older wolf. Maybe he could talk to him.

The second name was Theo.

_Theo._

Liam has not heard anything about Theo for the three days. Sure he has gone longer without hearing from the chimera, but still. It was not that he was worried. Theo has kept to himself ever since coming back unless otherwise called for. Liam did not expect that to change even after the Anuk-Ite. Yet he could not deny the small feeling of disappointment in his gut at Theo not wanting to be around the pack more, even after all they have been through-after all the work they have done together.

He thought that he and Theo reached a common ground, where they did not have to act like enemies. Liam knew that Theo was planning on leaving Beacon Hills. He thought that that would make him feel relief or happy, no longer having to walk on egg shells around Theo, or look over his shoulder to see if the chimera was back to his evil ways, trying to get revenge for being put in the ground. Instead Liam felt that same disappointment. The two had fallen into a sort of rhythm with each other, bantering and trading punches, yet still finding that common ground to stand on. 

Liam thought that Theo at least saw him as a friend if only a little. 

Whether or not Theo left town after Liam left him, that was what Liam was not sure about. If he was being honest, he hoped Theo had not gone through with his plan. He still wanted the chance to talk to Theo. He still wanted the chance to punch him again. He could call him now and ask him. He could call him and talk to him, tell him everything. More than likely he would get rebuked by him, but Liam would welcome it. If it meant Liam would no longer feel grief it would be better. Of course the other possibility would be that Theo did not answer at all or would just hang up on him. Both very highly possible. 

Yet was that a good idea?

Should he not let the grief come and run it's course? He knew he should not keep pushing the hurt and sadness away. It was not healthy. Liam knew what it meant. Yet with each passing moment the grief crept up on him, making his heart pound faster and his body start to get hot, he could feel himself start slipping. The heat of his body made his skin sweat and his hands shake. The dark tendrils of grief clutching at his insides, tightening around his heart even as it would thump in his chest. He could feel his thoughts drift to darker things. His parents, his hurt, his guilt, his...loneliness. 

It was like a hole was opening up, trying to swallow him. It was similar to feeling of terror, only this was accompanied with the steel grip of sadness that would wretch his heart out of his chest and bleed his eyes dry. It would act like a poison that would act fast, crippling him and then slowly eat away at him until he was nothing but a shell.

Without thinking, without even looking he pushed to call the one name he knew he could count on in that moment.

 

***

Derek had not expected to be out this late. In the preserve after the sun had already set and the sky turned from orange and yellow to a dark blue, an eventually black. Shining stars, dotted the sky, marking out the brilliant orbs beyond this planet's atmosphere. He trudge through the leaves and twigs, around trees and over rocks, heading towards his destination. He stretched out his senses, letting his ears pick up on the sounds of the Preserve. His nose picking up smells that swirled and blew through the air. He could smell the leaves and dirt from the ground. The familiar scent of the sycamore, oak, cedar, and hemlock trees around him. He caught the scents of deer and small rodent animals along with some birds. He paid none no mind, as he focused on one scent. I was a scent he has grown accustomed to, but it was still one that was difficult to follow in the dense woods. 

He followed his nose, keeping track of the scent that would lead him to his target. The scent of sweat, citrus and cedar, winding and weaving throughout the woods. He had been following this scent since he had gotten out of his car at the edge of the Preserve. He had gotten the phone call from Liam almost a half hour ago. He had a good idea where Liam was, based on the big rock he had described, which put him closer to his loft than it did to the school he claimed to have ran from. Derek had been about to head off to bed-more out of boredom than actual exhaustion-then his phone started to ring.

He was surprised at the call from the young wolf, wondering why he would call him at such a late hour. His thoughts drifted to potential danger and that their was another threat that must be dealt with, until Liam spoke and sounded out of breath. He asked Derek if he could talk to him. Just talk.

Even Derek thought that was odd. 

He knew something was wrong so he asked the boy where he was and that if he was okay. After Liam got out that he was in the Preserve, after having ran from the lacrosse field behind the school, he did not know how far he was. Derek had asked why he was alone, and why he had not called Scott, especially sooner, like before the sun had set and the temperature had dropped to below freezing, but all he got was silence. He could hear Liam's breathing, but the boy said nothing more.

Derek had sighed and said he would come get him. So here he was walking through the woods like a creeper, late at night with the moon and stars overhead, lighting his way, not that he really needed it-you know werewolf and all. He had been walking, following his nose and ears, yet he was wishing that he could run. Not to find Liam, but just run through the Preserve. It had been some time since he actually shifted and ran, something he did a while before he came back to Beacon Hills. Now out in the wilderness like this, it made his wolf scratch at him wanting to break through, escape its confines so it could run and howl. Just enjoy nature and not just walk through it in passing to find a teenager.

Eventually he was able to hear a heartbeat. It was not like the other heartbeats of nearby animals. It was not as fast as theirs, but still not a normal pace, but it was strong and steady. Following his ears and scent he had been tracking for the better part of a half hour, he kept trudging through the brush and leaves of the Preserve floor. After rounding a group of huddle together trees, he found Liam sitting on the huge rock he described, the one that Derek knew marked the middle of the northern part of the Preserve.

That rock was marked many years ago to help measure the Preserve as well as the territory of the Hale pack, back when his mother was the Alpha. Turning his thoughts away from his mother, Derek focused on Liam, taking in the boy's hunched shoulders and his quick breaths. As Derek got closer he smelled the boy's chemo signals. A stark contrast to the brisk, woodland air. He smelled of loneliness, anger, disappointment, and even grief. That was definitely not what Derek expected, but he had come to be surprised when it came to members of Scott's pack. When Derek reached Liam, the boy didn't move, he didn't even look like he knew Derek was there. Instead, Liam kept his eyes down at the ground-looking but not seeing. A small trickle of sweat moving down his temple, despite the cold temperature outside. Derek wanted to say something, but then given the emotions radiating off the boy in waves, he did not want to scare him either. Whatever Liam was thinking about it was obviously causing him to lose account with where he was.

Slowly, Derek outstretched his hand, laying it on Liam's shoulder. Immediately Liam turned his head catching Derek's eyes with his own. Derek heard the jump in his heart before it started to slow down just a little. He felt the weight Liam pushed back into his hand as the boy returned his head to ground, his head drooping like he was defeated. 

"Liam," Derek said gently, still not wanting to scare the kid. 

"I'm sorry," Liam said quietly. "I did not mean to call."

Derek did not know what to say to that, so instead he just nodded, moving to take a seat on the edge of the large rock. The rock was cold under his touch, rough like sandpaper, tugging at small parts of his clothes as the fabric caught on the uneven edges. "It's okay." Derek began, taking a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He was starting to worry now. What was Liam doing all the way out here? Why was he out here at all, especially this late? Where was Scott when his beta was clearly in distress? "You wanna tell me what is wrong?"

Liam snorted out a breath in what Derek assumed was contempt. Liam was shaking his head slightly more to himself than as an answer to the older wolf's question. "I almost hurt someone."

Now Derek was the one who let out a breath. Liam's anger was always one to get him into trouble, but he thought the kid had found an anchor. He thought Scott was helping him with that. "What happened?" The boy hunched even further into himself, like he was preparing to be reprimanded, punished by the older man. He still did not say anything, choosing to stare out at the wilderness around them. "Liam, it's okay. Just tell me what happened," Derek found himself saying, silently hoping that it was nothing too bad. 

"I-I was school, at practice. Some asshole was saying some things, baiting me. And it worked," Liam said quickly before taking a deep breath and then letting it out with words. "I snapped and I pounced on him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to rip out his tongue and feed it to him. He already sees me as a monster, why not prove him right, right? Everyone else thinks the same. Is it not our fault? Everything that happens, it is our doing. Maybe indirectly, but still. We pull innocent people into our world, and it is usually them who pays the price. Are we not monsters? Are we right to be here at all? The Anuk-Ite is gone and yet what remains? People talk like everything has gone back to normal and that fear is gone well its NOT! Things are worse than they were. Only now we cannot pin it on a sole monster. It is us! We are the stuff of myths and legends, we are what they fear. Are we not monsters?"

Liam was breathing heavily by the time he had finished. He only finished because Derek squeezed his shoulder some, trying to urge him to calm down. The boy had been yelling by that time, his voice echoing in the woods around them. His heart beat sound like it was a bird fluttering in his chest. Derek could smell the anger and hurt coming from him, but the grief was getting stronger. Derek suspected that there was more that Liam was not saying. No one would say those things and feel crumbling sadness.

When Liam was catching his breath, taking deep inhales through his nose and letting them out through his mouth Derek spoke up again. "It is okay to feel angry. It is okay to feel hurt. But it is not okay to put blame on yourself."

Liam looked at Derek stunned. "But-"

"Liam, do you blame Scott?" Derek asked, pretending like he had not heard Liam. The boy was stammering then. He looked at Derek like he had two heads. When the boy didn't speak Derek pressed on. "Well do you?"

"For what," Liam asked huskily. 

"For bringing you into this world. For biting you. You were human once, and like the people of this town, you were thrown into this world through no fault of your own. Your were the indirect consequence of what Scott was facing at that time. Do you blame him for involving you, for pushing you into this world that you never imagined could be real then?" 

Liam answered almost immediately. He was shaking his head before Derek finished. "Of course not. He did not have a choice. While the situation was grim, he did the only thing he could. He saved my life, my human life. Since then he has saved my life other times too. I never blamed him."

Derek nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. "Well then there you go."

"What," Liam said, a crease forming on his brow.

"Liam, you yourself were once human, as was Scott. Both of you were thrown into the supernatural that has been kept hidden from the human population for the very reasons you have said and more. You are right we are in some ways monsters," Derek said, nodding. He looked in Liam's eyes then. This was a subject Derek had battled with himself long ago. It was time, Liam understood what it was Derek had to learn the hard way. "But we are also in other ways the most human. We see both sides of the world for what it is. We do not let our abilities or our animals guide us, but rather we do the guiding. The shadows and nightmares of this world, makes us see the beauty in the normal world, the kind that most take for granted. It reminds us how much we are also still human."

"But the people-"

"The people will believe what they want. We cannot always change what someone believes, especially when fueled by there fears. We are all prone to the primal fears of the unknown, of predators, and the things that go bump in the night. Even werewolves feel fear. What we choose to do with those fears, that is up to us. We cannot control their fear, only our own," Derek said, squeezing the boy's shoulder once more to make his point. 

Liam stayed quiet after that. He returned his gaze back to ground, soft wind blowing some fallen leaves and grass around. As Derek listen, he could hear Liam's heartbeat start to slow down some, his breathing become more steady and easy going. Eventually Liam seemed to straighten his shoulders, taking a deep breath before letting it leave his body slowly. They sat in silence for a while, Derek allowing Liam to think about what Derek told him. Hoping that it not only calm him but also take away a bit of his anger and maybe the boy's own fear. Derek just stayed where he was, offering silent comfort to the boy as he worked through his problems in his head. The night returning to uninterrupted silence, only the sounds of nature being the only constant that they heard. 

Finally, after some time Liam spoke, softly nudging Derek's shoulder with his own. "Thanks," he said, sheepishly.

Derek nodded, before getting up from their rock perch. He rolled his shoulder,s dusting off his pants before turning to Liam. "Now can we go so I can go to bed? I am sure you have school tomorrow."

Liam seemed to jump like he had been electrocuted. He regarded Derek with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. His heart went back to a fast paced thumping that had Derek wondering if the kid had whiplashes from his constant emotional changes. Only this time it was not anger that permeated his scent, but a heavy wave of fear. "Can I stay with you?"

That caught Derek off guard even more than the sudden shift in the boy's emotions. He could not stop the 'what' from coming out before his mind thought of a better question. 

Liam's eyes seemed to get wider, if that was possible. His brow was starting to get shiny from sweat and his heart was all Derek could hear. Liam got up off the rock, facing Derek, his hands clenched into fists before he wrapped them around his torso. He was uncomfortable, that much was clear, but the strong scent of fear was not directed towards Derek. It was at something else. Derek himself was getting uncomfortable. He had not meant to get another house guest when he came out here. Especially not Liam. The chimera was one thing, one thing that even Derek was still trying to piece together. 

Theo was homeless and a kid no less. Derek had heard about him through Scott and Stiles mostly. It was nothing good, but he did get a few things that made him think about Theo in a different way. After he heard a few things from Scott, he thought that Theo was a rather interesting puzzle. One that he had to admit he wanted to keep an eye on. When he met the boy face to face, he could smell the uncertainty, the fear, indignation, and surprisingly the resolve coming from him. The boy held himself high, as nonchalant as possible, using sarcasm and annoyance to further develop the mask he worked hard to place, but Derek could see deeper. He once held himself in the same way.

What astounded Derek the most was how much he saw himself in the boy. It was not their actions that Derek felt a connection to-heaven's no it was not their actions-but their emotions. The boy had a lot of emotions running through his eyes when he looked at Derek. Too fast for most to see, but Derek was used to those emotions. He could make out enough. Theo was lost.

It was all the proof he needed to extend a hand to Theo. Whether Theo accepted was his choice and he suspected that meant more than Theo ever would have said. 

He did not expect Theo to accept his invitation, but when he did, he was contempt with that. He knew it was a long shot when he asked. He hoped that maybe Theo would see Derek as a neutral party, someone he did not have to trust, but at least knew would not do him harm. After all, Derek had no idea what he was doing, but he would take it in stride. Derek was disappointed when Theo left. His wolf howled in sorrow for the boy. But he could not pursue him. Theo would only retaliate and probably cause himself more harm if his did. So he let Theo go, after letting him know that he could return, if he ever needed to. It was all he could do. 

Staring at Liam, he knew that Liam was not lost like Theo. He was terrified. Without thinking much more about it, he asked the first burning question, "Why?"

Liam swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. "I-I don't have a car. I also don't want to wake up my p-parents when I return home. It's late enough and I don't want them to worry," Liam said. 

Derek could not mistake the tick in the boy's heart beat. Or the stutter when he said the word parents. The boy was lying, that much was clear. The reason why, Derek could only fathom. He wanted to push the issue, but he could see how affected Liam was by the idea of going home. Were things going bad at home? Did his parents know he was a werewolf? It would make sense since most of the town knew by now. Scott had no said anything about any problems going on in the personal lives of the pack, but then Derek did not suspect Scott would. Unless Scott absolutely had to, he would not bring in an outsider, even if that outsider was Derek. 

"Just one night," Liam said, interrupting Derek's thoughts. "Please."

Derek could hear the force behind the last word. Laced with almost desperation. The young wolf still had fear rolling off of him, but there was a sadness mixing with it as time went on. Derek looked up at the sky above, the moon shining brightly, sending up a silent prayer that said for him to not regret this, before sighing heavily. "Alright," he told Liam. "Let's go, it's late and you're shivering."

Liam seemed in a daze after Derek's agreement. The strong, almost overwhelming scent of relief washing over Derek as he watched the boy. It wasn't until after Liam gave a small, grateful smile, that he wrapped his arms around himself, his teeth chattering just little, finally realizing that he was cold. He had no proper clothes on. The boy still donned his lacrosse uniform and some of his equipment. He was missing his helmet, stick and gloves. He still wore his pads, but otherwise had little layers to combat the brisk night air. Derek stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, nodding towards the direction he came from, coaxing Liam to follow him out of the woods, heading home.

 

***

After they trekked their way out of the woods, they climbed into Derek's Camaro. Derek turned the heater on full blast so Liam can get his body temperature back up, then angled his car back to his place. No one said a word as he drove. The town passing by in the same silence they were in. Derek peeked a glance at Liam. The boy had calmed down since they started walking through the woods. His heart and chemo signals no longer going off the charts. No he seemed rather placate. He could still smell the residual fear and sadness from him, but it was masked well. Liam was looking out the window, his hand curled under his chin while his head laid against he glass. Derek wanted to pry further, wanted ask what was really wrong, but he did not want to scare the kid. He did not want the kid to get even more upset. 

Derek was going to have a talk with Scott though. Not tonight, but soon. He was missing something and Liam certainly wasn't going to tell him.

The drive was barely ten minutes since Liam was closer to his place anyway. Derek did not think Liam knew how far he ran at all. When he parked the Camaro, he swung out of the car, Liam moving a little bit slower. Derek could tell he was tired, he was too-thanks Liam-so he figured the quicker he got him upstairs, the quicker they both could get some sleep. He pushed the side door open that led to stairwell, not wanting to use the main entrance, in case the front desk guy would ask questions about an underage kid out at this late hour. Heading up, they began their climb to the top floor, the whole 12 floors. 

"I thought you lived back in the more run down building more in town," he heard Liam say behind him.

Derek shrugged. "When I came back, I thought about heading back there, but I figured something with some furnishes would be better this time. Plus that place has suffered enough damage."

Liam chuckled behind him. "How long are you staying this time," he asked quietly. 

Derek considered the question. He did not intend to stay after helping with the hunter's, but he could not bring himself to leave either. Kate was no longer a factor he had to worry about and he had wanted to return home for a while. A part of him wanted to leave and go somewhere else. Forget the troubles of Beacon Hills and start fresh, but a part of him kept saying that this was still his home. In truth he did not know how long he was going to be here. He had no pack here, no family. He did have friends, so that was better than having nothing at all, right.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I guess as long as I'm wanted."

Liam was silent for a few steps. The echoes of their footfalls radiating through the empty stairwell. "I think Scott would love to have you back, the pack too."

Derek felt the small tug of his lips, a slight smile forming on his lips at the comment. It was a nice thought he had to admit. But he was not sure. Scott and the others were all leaving for college. They were trying to make their lives outside of this town. This town has done enough to them as it is, of course they would want to leave. Derek has left on several occasions. Yet he still found himself coming back here. Either way it was a nice thought to have, that Scott and the others missed having him around, despite the rocky parts of their past.

He didn't say anything, but just kept walking, before stopping abruptly. Liam almost stepping on his heels, before he realized the older wolf seemed to have froze in place.

Derek had smelt the blood before he saw it. He cursed himself silently for not realizing it sooner. Considering how was permeating the enclosed four walled stairwell. Underneath the metallic smell of the stairs and the left over cigarette butts people have left behind, it was unmistakable. It was strong and fresh. He looked at Liam, eyes scanning the boy's form, trying to see if he was hurt. He had not paid much attention in the Preserve, but now thought better about it. He was only concerned about his emotional standing, he did not think about the physical. Looking over Liam's body, the kid walked normally, there were no obvious signs of being wounded. His face completely normal, at least until he stopped walking. 

"Blood," the boy said.

Derek nodded, even though Liam was not looking at him. He smelt the coppery scent radiating from down the stairs. His eyes scanned the stairwell, looking to see if he might see someone. He could not see anyone else besides them, yet the blood was encasing his nostrils. Almost like it was right under his nose. Looking down, Derek scanned the stairs. He then was able to make out dark red drops, drops with hints of smears and red lines extending from some. The further up the stairs they went, the bigger the drops seemed to be and the more frequent they were. Derek took the lead, heading further up the stairs. 

"Derek," Liam said, breathlessly behind him.

Derek turned back to the younger wolf, wondering what made him sound stunned. Liam was not looking at him, but a little past him, towards the window of the stairwell. In the streetlight outside, the yellow glow, illumination the steel stairs, catching on the railing. Derek saw the blood immediately. It stood out against the cold, shiny gray, the yellow light from outside making it turn a brighter shade. It was a hand print-rather a smudgy one, but enough to make out fingers-on the railing, smearing downward. All this blood was fresh. The scent was everywhere in the encased stairwell, making it stronger. If Derek did not know that Liam was beside him, he may not have been able to smell him immediately without concentrating through the blood swirling around in his nose.

Even as they walked up, Derek could not help but think, why the place he lived. If someone was bleeding or in trouble, why was it they always came to the area he lived. There was no maid service who cleaned the stairwell, and Derek was not going to be the one to do. Nope, not happening.

The kept going up, slowly, following the bloody trail. Derek was surprised to see how much blood there was, but he was even more surprised about where it led. It led to the top floor; his floor. Another smeared print was on the door, still slightly ajar from previously being pushed open. The small hall that led to the front door of Derek's loft was empty. The blood trail still leading them down it. Drops and lined smears of blood leading them straight to his door. The pair did not make it to his door before Derek heard Liam's breath catch in a sudden hiss. 

Derek looked to the boy, about to ask what was wrong. Liam's face was a look of confusion, but mostly horror. His nostrils flared and his eyes holding a slight golden hue around the irises. His body was completely rigid and his mouth slightly agape. Words coming out in a whisper, "I know that scen-"

Before Derek could say anything and before Liam even finished, Liam was running past him, barreling down the hall.

"Liam, wait!" Derek had called, of course knowing it would not stop him.

Derek followed him. Liam had already gone down the hall and barged through his door. Derek followed a few second later. What he found was not what he expected. He saw his place how he left it. Nothing was moved and nothing was different about it-well almost. Derek saw Liam there on the floor, kneeling next to a body. As Derek stepped closer, he noticed the familiar form. The smell of blood was still around him, a small pool having gather by the figures fallen side. Blood smeared from the threshold of his door to the where the figure must have fallen. They were standing in between the living room and off to the side. Liam was next to the figure, his hands already on the figure, trying to shake them awake. 

Blood was soaked through the fabric of their guests clothes, their skin pale, dirty and bloody. A deep wound in the stomach, no doubt the only source of all the blood. He could also make out a slight bit of white around the torn shirt where the wound sat, almost like it was flour. Derek brushed it off and focused more on the features of the body before him. The young, strong body, the soft stubble on the chiseled jaw, the wealth of brown hair. The faint smell of buttery cinnamon covered by the sweat, dirt and blood.

Liam was kneeling next to the boy on the floor, shaking their shoulders slightly with one hand, the other pressed against the wound on his stomach. Derek could not see his face, but he heard the quickness of his breath and the fast beating of his heart in his chest.

"Theo," Liam called. Holding tight to the chimera's shoulder, shaking it gently but firmly. "Theo!"


	10. Inside Looking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. I know I am a day late, I'm sorry but I made up for it by making this chapter longer. Like a lot longer. I'm sorry if it is too long, I do not think I will make another chapter this long in the future, but I will not swear to it. :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I couldn't find a good place to end it, so I kept going and going. Finally some Thiam time! Well just a little. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks you all for the love and comments. Stay tuned, theres more to come!

The darkness was terrifying. At least when Theo was aware of it. In and out, in and out, the cycle repeated itself for what seemed like hours, days, weeks, hell Theo had no idea. In and out, his consciousness went, the engulfing blackness never ceasing it's grip on him. He did not know where he was, or what time it was. He could not move his body, but that might explain why he could not open his eyes either. It was like he was paralyzed or in a deep sleep. 

But then are you supposed to be able to smell and hear things while sleeping, especially clearly?

He may be fading in and out of consciousness, but there were moments where he could hear and smell some things. Sometimes it was fuzzy, like everything was being muffled, like his head was covered, other times it was as clear as if he really was awake. 

He felt a sharp, fiery pain radiate through his body, extending out to his arms and legs, making the tips of his fingers and toes tingle unpleasantly. If was able to move, he would be clenching his fists, teeth gritting, and most likely spewing curses like seasoned drunk sailor. If not that then he would be moving so fast, swinging his claws at whoever was hurting him. The pain was centered in his gut, where it felt like prodding rounded things were pushing and rubbing against it. The more they moved and prodded around his stomach the more he wanted to snarl and gut whoever was doing it. Dammit, why can't he move?

"His heart rate is going up," said a deep voice from somewhere nearby.

Who was that? The incessant prodding, kept moving, but then it felt gentler, with something else moving over him. Something softer that was not pushing on him, but encasing him. What was going on?

"Well would yours not be if you were stabbed," said a calm, collected voice. Another male voice.

Stabbed? Stabbed! That's right he was stabbed. In the gut no less.  _Well_ _duh, dumbass,_ Theo thought. It was a woman who did that. A woman who was young, beautiful, enchanting and yet sadistic. With creamy skin, long dark waves of hair, and piercing pale green eyes. Or were they a glowing white? _Jesus, I sound like the author of some shitty fanfiction_ , Theo thought.

The sound of a annoyed huff reverberated near him, almost like it was above him. 

Thank the bloody heavens that the prodding had stopped. Theo could still feel the pain, but it was slightly duller, less sharp, but still enough to make him very much aware of the hole in his gut. It still did not explain what was happening. Like why he could not move or who was talking around him. He also had no idea where he was. He had questions, but he didn't have much time to think about it. He felt a sting in his arm, then a push then pull sensation. Almost immediately he started to feel heavy. The blackness started to swirl around him again. If he was awake, he guessed he would no doubt be getting dizzy or at least look like he was about to pass out. This feeling felt an awful lot like he was about to fall asleep again, full on knocked out.

No, no he could not lose consciousness. He had questions. What happened to him? Where is he? Who were these people? Danger, Danger! He barely remembered what happened after he got stabbed. The more the darkness crept into his mind, the more fuzzy everything got. Fight it, Theo kept telling himself, but the more he tried, the more fruitless it became. Eventually his awareness became nothing at all. His makeshift world inside his head had fallen away. 

 

***

 

Derek watched as Deaton worked. Slowly prodding his fingers over Theo's gut checking for anymore internal damage and bleeding. He had cleaned the wound as best he could. However, what caught his and Derek's eye was the white-gray powder that still clung around the wound. It wasn't much, but Deaton did manage to collect a small sample so that he could research it. He sewed up the deep gash just a little, saying it would take some time for it to close on it's own even with Theo's accelerated healing. Afterwards, bandaging the wound, wrapping some long dressing around the boy's torso, keeping the gauze in place. Deaton brought out a syringe with a small vial and proceeded to give Theo a shot, saying it was a concoction of painkillers and to help Theo sleep, giving his body a chance to heal.

When Theo was tended to, Derek and Deaton talked privately, going over the nights events. Deaton proclaimed that he would return later, after taking the white substance back to hopefully be able to identify it. Derek thanked him before seeing the vet out. Liam stayed by Theo's side the whole time, not saying anything. 

Deaton had been the first person Derek called as soon as Derek and Liam got back to his place after finding Theo unconscious and bleeding out on his floor. Liam had rushed to the older boy's side, trying to stop the bleeding, calling out his name as he did, a mixture of emotions that Derek had no idea how to decipher. Without thinking, Derek pulled out his phone and called Deaton, not giving much details, except that Theo was at his place, hurt, and had to hurry. 

When he was done, he found himself, being shoved back against the brick wall beside the door, Liam in front of him. His eyes glowing a fierce yellow, his fangs slightly showing. Liam left bloody hand prints on Derek's shirt, but the older wolf did not care, he only saw the anger on Liam's face. 

"What did you do to him," Liam had growled. 

Taken aback by that statement, Derek was silent for a second. Liam thought Derek had done this. It was not the first time he had been accused of doing something so callous, treacherous, bloody, or downright murderous, but it still was a surprise. It had been a while since he had been accused of something like this. He wished he could say that he was not disappointed that Liam jumped straight to accusing him and not thinking it through, but he did not hold it against the boy. He could see the plain unguarded rage and hurt in his eyes. Along with the unrivaled worry, worry for Theo. 

It took a little convincing to get Liam to let him go, but the boy did back down, mumbling a broken sorry, before returning to Theo, holding his gut to stifle the bleeding before Deaton got there. When Deaton did, they had already gotten Theo moved from the floor and onto the couch in the living room. Of course there were sheets laid over the cushions. No Derek was not going to have another couch ruined by blood, not happening. Deaton did not ask questions, as per usual, he just walked over, carrying his travel kit of supplies and got to work trying to mend the chimera as best he could. 

Now it just left him and Liam alone to look after him. One thing was for sure, neither one of them were going to get any sleep tonight. Derek needed to call Scott tomorrow, not just to let him know about Liam, but also about Theo. Whatever happened to Theo, it was something that worried Derek, and that was saying something. 

 

***

 

Slowly Theo started to regain his awareness. He felt the cloak of darkness receding, his mind starting wander. His world was becoming bigger again, accompanied by smells and sounds. The more he listened, the less muffled everything became. He was able to hear shuffles, like fabric, the sound of running water, and a voice. He strained his ears to listen further. Either the voice was low enough to make it difficult or it was further away than he thought. 

 He wasn't able to pick up everything, but he was able to hear some words here and there. 

"Theo-"

...

"Time to-"

"Dead_"

Theo tried to listen even more after the mention of his name and death. He was not dead. He knew that much. He wouldn't be here if he was right? He could still hear his heartbeat, a steady thump in his chest. He wanted to move. He wanted to open his eyes, the urge to look around and actually  _see_ where he was and who was talking was bugging him. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could not shake himself enough to wake up fully. His body was like a shell and he was encased in it, looking out of a keyhole at the world outside-if you count the smelling and hearing as his only way of seeing.

It was more than an annoyance. It was pissing him off. He felt helpless. His chimera in him wanted to claw and rip itself out of him in hopes of being able to move again. At least Theo had the small comfort that his chimera was still with him, curling around itself inside him, trapped like he was. At least Theo was not completely alone. 

The sound of a voice drifting closer shocked him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to listening more intently. The voice was muffled some, but clearer that he was able to pick out more words, but it sounded more at the end of sentence.

"-do this to him?" The voice was familiar to Theo. It was the voice from earlier. He remember the deep tone, mixed with strained calmness and a hard edge.

"I'm not full sure," another voice said. This voice also familiar, but not as deep. It was collected, possessing a sense of knowledge and patience. 

The voices were drifting closer, his ears being able to make them out clearly. When he heard some shuffling and foot falls on hardwood floor, he knew that they were nearby. He heard a soft huff before another shuffled only this one louder. Who were these people, yet why did they sound familiar to him. Even his chimera perked up at their voices. Was it because he heard them before he lost consciousness? Was it because they were watching over him? 

Wait that is ridiculous? How could they? Why would they? They captured him, that was the only explanation. He was Theo Raeken afterall. He did not need anyone's help. He did not need to be coddled like a child. He did not need to be cared for, patched up. He could easily do all of that on his own. That is what he was anyway. He was alone. He has not been cared for in the past decade and he came to terms with that long ago.

"Liam," the deep voice said nearby. "Don't take too much, you'll pass out if you are not careful."

Liam? He knew that name. That name stuck out like a like moon did in the night sky.  _Liam._ Liam was here. Was Liam captured to? Was he hurt? Theo's chimera seemed to perk up it's ears at the mention of the blue-eyed beta. The thought of Liam nearby but hurt, made him really want to open his eyes. Yet his body did not listen to his semi-conscious state. If Liam was captured, then why did the voice sound gentle? 

Liam would no doubt be fighting every second he could to get free. Spewing curses, growling and snarling. Making a commotion because the angry beta was just that...angry. He would never be quiet no matter how much they told him otherwise. No, Liam was not captured. Speaking of which, he had not heard Liam speak yet. 'Don't take too much' the voice said. Theo had no idea what that meant. He wanted to move. The only thing that his body was able to move was his chest from the rise and fall of air coming in and going out and his steady heartbeat. Theo wanted to see what the hell was going on. 

"He is right," the calm, patient voice said. "Taking too much pain can cause more harm to both parties."

So that is what that all meant. Liam was taking pain. Of course the selfless beta would do that. Liam was nothing if not good. Even if he always charged ahead in battle, he still did it to help. Always risking his neck to protect others. Always willing to help, even when he did not need to. Only this time he was helping to take someone's pain. But to who? Theo stretched his senses, wanting to listen for more, smell more. It was the only senses he had to rely on right now. He still did not understand why he could not wake up fully. For the time being, he did not have a choice. As frustrating as that was, he hated to admit that he was at the end of a rope. He was literally on the inside looking out.

"Is he...is he going to be okay, Deaton," another voice had asked. This voice was close, closer than the others. If Theo had to guess it was right next to him. However, that is not what surprised him. He recognized that voice. It was not just familiar like the other two, he actually knew who it was. It was Liam. 

The beta's voice was soft and somewhat strained. Yet it was still clear. It was still the same smooth tone it had always been. A mixture of both boy and man that seemed to work so well for the beta. Theo could detect the exhaustion in the other boy's voice as well as the restrained anger, like there always was hidden in the depths of his vocal cords. Liam was always angry, Theo found that out the hard way if all the broken noses and bloody fists were anything to go by. However, it was not always blind anger. It stemmed from something. The younger boy's emotions were always driven from his surroundings or even from his own thoughts. Theo came to expect to be able to smell the emotions from the boy anytime he was around. 

"He will be fine," the calm voice said, distracting Theo from his thoughts. Theo then realized what Liam had said. He said Deaton's name. Now it made sense. The vet was here, no doubt for patching up one of the supernatural residents of the town. It was obvious now that Theo was able to put the face with the voice. He silently cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. That was two voices down, one to go. "I gave him a powerful sedative so that he would be able to rest some, give his body time to heal. Even now he is healing faster than a human."

It was then that the sound of a ringtone accompanied with vibrations sounded. There was a rustle then the sound died off. It was eerily silent for a few moments after that. 

"Was that Scott," the deep voice asked suddenly. 

Scott? Why was Scott calling? Most likely calling Liam, asking where he was. Theo listened, waiting for any responses to his questions.

Apparently there was a silent answer because the next thing he heard was the deep voice again. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, Derek I have not told him. It was not like I have had time," Liam said, sounding annoyed.

So the deep voice was Derek. How was Derek here? It was not that Theo minded, in fact he preferred Derek of Scott being here if he had that choice, but he was still confused. He still did not know where he was and yet he had Liam, Derek, and Deaton around him. Not to mention someone else that Liam was taking pain from. Deaton was obviously here for that person and not him. Although he had been stabbed, he figured Deaton might have helped stitch him up to. Obviously this other person was cared for by having three people look after him at once. What Theo found odd was even as he let his ears wander, he only was able to pick out three other heartbeats besides his own. Was that right? Who else was here? Theo was curious now and it rose even more questions in his head. 

"You have time now," he heard Deaton say. "You need a break anyway. I gave him painkillers. It will be a bit before he starts waking up."

 _Who is him dammit_ , Theo thought.

It was then that he felt the caress on his skin. Followed by a huff of air that seemed to coast of his face. Theo instinctively wanted to open his eyes then, seeking out the source, but couldn't. Instead he kept tabs of the movement. The soft movement came from his forearm. Theo could feel heat covering the skin, a subtle squeeze before disappearing, leaving the coolness of open air to waft over where it once was. 

So that's it. It had to be. Liam was taking his pain. Liam was beside him, taking his pain. Theo could then smell of citrus and cedar now a clear scent in his nose. Theo cursed himself for what felt the hundredth time that day at not being more observant around him. The scent that was so close to him, the one he associated with the blue-eyed beta, the one that seemed to encase itself around him. Theo felt himself focusing on Liam, hearing the sound of rustled fabric echo in his ears. He assumed then that Liam was moving away from his side.

When Liam took his hand away, Theo could feel the ache of his body and the sharp twinge of pain in hit gut starting to return. He did not realize until that moment that he did not feel any pain like he did last time he was conscious. Or 'somewhat' conscious. The feeling of the pain being leeched out of him was like a warmth spreading throughout his body. Like a hot shower, warming your skin and soothing you muscles. A soft tingling sensation before ultimately feeling nothing at all but the comforting warmth. With Liam no longer taking away his pain, he could feel it creep back into his torso and limbs. The soreness accompanied by the fiery ache that he felt around his midsection. Gone was the warmth of relief, now was the sharp fire of agony.

Theo found he immediately started to miss Liam's pain drain.

It all started to make sense now. Well mostly. Theo still did not know where he was, but he found he did not care about that right now. He knew now that Deaton was here to help him. He was called here by either Liam or Derek to help him. Liam and Derek were there keeping an eye on him. He did not know about the whole Scott part of this, but that was one more thing he suddenly did not care about. There was no other person there, his ears telling him the truth. It was just the four of them. They were there, taking care of him. Theo did not know what to make of any of that. It was not the first time he had been mended after getting wounded, but even so it was still very rare. It was an odd sensation, one that he was not used to. Yet he could not help but feel...grateful.

He vaguely remembered what happened after getting stabbed. He remembered his truck, the street, all the blood and pain, but aside from that nothing else. He did not know where he ended up. Yet somehow he ended up being watched over by Liam and Derek as he healed. Now if only they would stop beating around the bush and start talking about what all happened then things would be great. He felt another sharp sting, this time on his arm along the warm touch of a hand cradling it.

"This should help with the pain," Deaton said next to him. "It won't last for long because his body will burn it off quickly, but it will help." 

So that also explained last time. He felt his body get heavier. His mind getting fuzzy with each passing moment. So Deaton was the one causing him to go in and out so much. Theo still had questions, but like last time he could not fight the call of sleep and darkness encompassing him. His body was hurting and he just wanted it to stop. Maybe his temporary unconsciousness would help take it away some. At least this time, he was not afraid of losing consciousness again. No, he was not fighting the haze creeping closer and closer, instead he welcomed it. He would be fine, knowing Liam and Derek were there. 

 

***

 When Theo came back to the land of awareness, the first thing he was aware of was the scent of citrus and cedar. He knew Liam was nearby, the younger boy most likely a constant if his scent was as strong for Theo to noticed first. Of course, Liam being here to babysit would be the only reason why Theo could identify his scent first before anything else. Like always the first instinct Theo had when he regain full consciousness was to open his eyes. Expecting to be unable to do so, he was surprised to find that his his eyes responded. 

His vision swam with colors and shapes, a rather beautiful site after the constant darkness that he was starting to think he would always be surrounded in. Blurs of color was what he saw, the onslaught of light nearly blinding him into darkness again. Theo blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the change from dark to light. His nose and ears taking in the rest of his surroundings before letting his eyes to the rest. The barrage of smells was the first his noticed. Mixture of sandlewood, ctirus and cedar was closest to him, but he also caught the scents of basil, lemon, and Italian seasoning nearby. He heard the sounds of two soft heartbeats, one closer to him than the other, the sound of running water and something sizzling, and something else he could not place-a light thudding sound that did not belong to a heartbeat. 

He was able to look down at his body, but he did not dare move the rest of him besides his head. His body felt fine for right now, he did not want to give the sharp, biting pain to come back yet. Theo saw he was sitting on a couch, covered in white sheet, but he could see the black fabric underneath it. He saw the brick and light gray walls ahead of him, turning his head to the right just a little to see the corner of a kitchen, the rest hidden behind the wall. He could see steam radiating up towards the ceiling, no doubt something was being cooked that smelt amazing. 

Theo knew where he was. He spent time here, if just one night, but still a recent memory, even though it feels like it was a while ago. This was Derek's loft. The smell of sandlewood, earthy spice, and night air inside every piece of furniture and in every wall made that more evident. A movement caught Theo's eye in his peripheral.

Letting his eyes drift to a moving figure beside him, Theo should not have been as surprised as he was to see who it was. A boy with chocolate brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes sat beside him. Liam had his back against the couch, his legs brought up to his chest with his elbows laid on his knees. His hands were clasped together in a joined fist. He was hitting his head against his hands, making a dull pounding sound of skin on skin. However, it sounded like it was getting more pressure was being used with the way Liam would practically throw his head against his hands with each passing minute. It made Theo wonder why Liam was doing that beside him when they was a wall not 10 feet from them that he could throw his head against instead.

"Easy baby wolf," Theo found himself saying gravelly, his throat dry from lack of use. "Don't hurt yourself."

Liam's head snapped up, twisting immediately to look at the source of the new voice. Theo watched as the beta's eyes got comically wide, his eyebrows going up when he saw an awake chimera watching him. Theo didn't do anything else. He kept himself still, like he was dealing with a scared animal. Liam's mouth gaped open slightly, but nothing came out. At least nothing until the boy got up suddenly, standing over Theo, his eyes searching Theo's face and body, almost like his eyes were playing tricks on him. "You're awake," he said incredulously. Theo saw Liam's eyes light up, relief a sure emotion clouding their depths. However, his brow crinkled just a little. "Wait...what?"

"Well you only have so many brain cells, don't want you damaging more," Theo said happy to know his voice sounded a bit stronger. He finished by sporting his signature smirk. Watching with satisfaction as Liam finally understood. His face morphing to one of mild annoyance, but still with a hint of relief.

"I can see that you are feeling better," Liam said dryly. 

Theo chuckled lightly, pleased that his voice was starting to sound better. He moved to push himself up to a more sitting position before Liam hunched over him, his hand hovering over his shoulder, gingerly like he was afraid to touch or thought he wasn't allowed. "Easy," Liam said, not offering anymore resistance than that. "The wound is still not closed, it will take another day before it closes enough to not risk you bleeding out again."

Theo was about to retort before he felt the sharp hitch in his gut and the rawness of the wound radiate throughout his body in searing fire. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to control his suddenly labored breathing at the intensity of the pain. It was odd. Being conscious, fully awake-eye open and aware-seemed to make the pain feel worse. Theo thought it felt terrible when he could not open his eyes or move his body in anyway, but right now, it felt worse, almost agonizing.

He let out a grunt before he was able to swallow it. Liam's hand no longer hovered over his shoulder, instead it went to his forearm, gripping it lightly. The warm, calloused, skin of Liam's hand seemed to feel cool to Theo's own. The pain was making Theo feel hot, feverish from the agoonizing itchy burn of the fresh wound. Theo watched as black lines snaked up the boy's hand, into his arm, and continuing up his shoulder before disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt. Quickly the pain was diminishing, not completely, but it was no longer cringe worthy. It slowly became an ache like a tired muscle. He listened to his own heart, letting it return to a more normal pace, feeling the heat from his body go down with the disappearance of the pain.

He sagged back against the couch, letting his head fall back. Theo swallowed hard, keeping his eyes away from the concerned face of the beta beside him. Turns out, he didn't have to say anything, because Liam already beat him to it.

"You okay," Liam asked, his hand still holding onto his forearm.

Theo didn't say anything, he didn't nod or shake his head. Theo didn't know what he could say. Here he was, genetic chimera, murderous and conniving, cold as stone Theo Raeken, wounded and being taken care of. It has been a very long time since anyone took care of him in any way. Theo didn't know what to do, he couldn't think of what to do. He was badly hurt and he was not healing like he should, he knew that much. It was not the first time he was hurt like this, but it was definitely the first time he felt the effects of it so strongly and for so long. He was trained to be the perfect, cunning and killing machine. The idea of friends, family, and comfort disappeared for him a long time ago. Yet here he was being stitched up again for the second time in a week, and watched over like a hurt puppy that needed attention. Here he was letting an anger prone beta touch his arm gently, taking his pain away like it was the easiest thing in the world. Liam didn't seem to even blink before he did it, he just dove right in like he always does. 

No, Theo was not okay. He was not used to people being...like this. Feeling weak, feeling-dare he think it- _vulnerable_. It made him feel like he owed them. Theo did not owe anyone. 

"You don't have to do that," he said, slowly taking his arm away from Liam's hold. Liam was surprised by the chimera's voice it seemed. Perhaps he thought Theo would not answer. When Theo retracted his arm to lay it carefully over his hip and on his thigh, he watched Liam for only a quick moment. He could see the confusion on Liam's face, but in the beta's eyes he could see the concern and...what was that hurt? 

Theo turned his eyes away from the boy beside him, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He chose a good time to do it because Derek came, carrying three plates. Two in hand and another balanced on his arm. Was the man a waiter at some point? Theo wanted to smirk at that, never being able to picture Derek with a little apron around his waist and a notepad for orders. 

"I thought I heard you were awake," Derek said with a slight twitch at the corner of his lips. He handed Liam his plate, before handing one to Theo. It was a plateful of pasta. Noodles, mixed with cooked mushroom, diced sweet peppers, melted mozzarella, cherry tomatoes, and a sprinkle of italian seasoning. Theo's mouth was watering before he managed to get himself slightly more upright to eat without putting too much strain on his stomach. 

"Whoa, you can cook," Liam asked incredulously.

Derek just rolled his eyes, sitting in chair that was across from Theo. They all ate in silence. Theo ate a little more slowly, the thought of a cut in his stomach, not settling well in his head, especially at the thought of putting food in said stomach where it could potentially fall back out. As he ate he was happy that nothing fell out, but he still went slowly. As they ate, Theo looked at Derek and Liam. They both looked tired. Derek, in the few times Theo had seen him, looked less like put together model, and more tired, long night model. His hair was mussed a little, his skin slightly paler, but most noticeably were the slight circles under his eyes. Liam looked worse. The boy was just as pale, but his hair was hanging in his eyes and kinda oil like he didn't wash it yesterday. His eyes had deeper shadows under them, but his eyes were red-rimmed like he rubbed them so much to stay awake. That or he had been crying, which Theo thought was unlikely.

"How long have I been out," Theo asked breaking the silence.

Derek finished chewing for a moment before answering. "A little over a day. Deaton has been by already today to check up on you. He'll be glad to know that you're awake."

Theo took in what Derek said. He had been out for over a day. That was worrisome to him. Worrisome in many ways that he did not want divulge into at that moment, that would be for later when he was alone or when everyone was asleep.

"Do you remember what happened," Derek asked, finishing his last bite before sitting the plate on his knee. 

Theo remembered everything. It was after he got stabbed that got a little fuzzy, but he remembered what was important. He wanted to tell Derek and Liam, but there was a part of him that didn't. He felt like if he told them, then he was opening himself up to them. He knew that wasn't the case, but he still could not shake that feeling. He knew he should tell them. After all when Marina attacked him, there was something about her that made Theo's skin crawl. And the way she seemed surprised when he mentioned Beacon Hills made his gut churn. It was not just surprise, but repressed giddiness. He should tell them, in fact, he should tell Liam's pack. 

"I do," he said slowly. Theo couldn't believe he was about to do this, but beggars can't be choosers. "But I think everyone should hear it." Liam looked up at him, stunned expression on his face. He clearly did not expect Theo to want to bring in the pack in this.

Derek nodded, mostly to himself. He got up to gather the plates after everyone was done. "Alright," he said, pausing before heading into the kitchen. "I'll inform Scott to bring the pack over tomorrow after school. Deaton will come by then also and he can fill them in also. He will also want to see how you are doing."

Theo gave a short, tight nod. He was practically biting his tongue on the annoyance of being prodded again. Also refraining from rolling his eyes at having the entire pack there, with their eyes on him. The image itself made his skin itch. He was not looking forward to tomorrow. But the mention of Deaton being here made him curious. He wanted to ask the vet questions about a few things. questions that involved potential cults, and possibly magic. Derek came back in, having just put the dishes in the dishwasher. He sat back down, turning on the TV with the remote. Theo watched this with a cocked eyebrow, the sight alone looking strangely domestic. Even Liam sitting nearby on the floor was making the it looked like the picture of domestic living. 

Derek had changed to channel to some random action show that Theo had never seen before. It was in the middle of the movie, where either one of the three of them did not know what was happening. There were bombs and gun and ridiculous stunts that barely made sense, but it still caused them all to relax. They got lost in the TV. When that movie ended, they watch another one, this one a Marvel movie sporting the God of Thunder that had Liam engrossed in it, but Derek seemed unfazed as always. Theo liked the Marvel's movies, but was far behind on them that he did not understand what was happening with this one. As time went on, they had a total count of three movies down before Derek got up from the chair.

The man rolled his shoulders before looking at the two boys. "I'm gonna turn in," he said rather stiffly. Clearly the guy was not used to having to announce to anyone what he was doing in his daily routine. Even when Theo was last here, Derek said when he was going to bed, finding it just as odd then. "Liam, you should get some sleep too. You won't be any good if you are dead on your feet." Derek said, rubbing the back of neck as he cracked it.

"Uh, I'm sitting down," Liam said with a snarky smile. 

All he got was an unamused scowl from the former alpha werewolf. 

"I'm fine," he said petulantly.

"He's right, Dunbar," Theo said sizing the other boy up like a judge. "You look like shit."

Before Liam could think of a comeback he heard Derek speak. "Pot meet kettle," the man mumbled. Both boys turned to level Derek with deadpan stares. Derek didn't seem to notice as he edged around the table, heading in the direction of his room, closing the door behind him. 

 

***

 

Liam was left alone with Theo. He didn't know what to do or what to say. It was not the first time he and Theo were alone, but this was a hurt Theo. Hurt badly, actually. So this was uncharted territory to him. Usually they traded jabs at each other, which led to punches, but Liam didn't think that would work this time. First off Theo was still trying to heal. Another part was if they broke something, Derek would most likely kill them both. Instead Liam took to the remote from the arm Derek sat it, flipping through the channels. 

He settled for the a rerun of the Friend's show. He moved from the floor to the other cough across from the TV. He wasn't invested in the show, but provided some background noise. Apparently it was relaxing background noise because his eyes were drooping. Theo noticed, smirking at him and throwing a small couch pillow at him. It hit him in the head and wobbled down to the ground. Liam grumbled, flipping him off. 

"Go to bed Dunbar," Theo said plainly. 

"I'm fine," Liam drawled out, blinking his eyes rapidly like it would make him more awake. "It's just the show. It's putting me to sleep."

It was not true. He liked the Friend's show. He still thought it was funny. It was the exhaustion that was catching up to him. He has been awake for two days straight now. Ever since he and Derek found Theo bleeding out on floor, he had not had a chance to sleep. Actually that's not true either. He did have chances, he just didn't take them. He knew that if he allowed himself to sleep, then he would have nightmares. Nightmares about past monsters were normal for him, but over the past few days, those monsters morphed into the faces of his parents and he could not deal with that.

He had to stay awake. He wanted to stay awake, help Theo when he could. He had stayed by Theo's side the whole time he was out, not sleeping once. Anytime he felt the pull of sleep and the weight of exhaustion making his body sluggish, he would reach out to Theo, taking his pain away, helping to relax Theo so he would heal, and keeping him awake with the pain he took. 

Liam knew he shouldn't have been doing that, but he didn't care. He wanted to help Theo. The pale, sweaty, blood and dirt covered face that Theo had when Liam saw him unconscious was not something he liked seeing. His wolf practically whined inside him at the sight. Liam could only fathom about what had happened to Theo, and each new explanation his imagination came up with was not better than the last. The sheer amount of blood on the floor when they came in was enough to make his stomach somersault. He helped Theo because he not only wanted to, but he felt like he needed to. If that meant Theo's pain helped him stay awake and not face he own unconscious fears then so be it. 

"Then change the channel," Theo had said, ignoring the far off look Liam no doubt had on his face.

"This is a good show though," Liam said, half whining. 

Theo sighed heavily. "Liam you are falling asleep and if I have to hear you snore, I will throw more than a pillow at you."

Liam glared at him, well at least tried. His eyes were getting heavier. "I do not snore. Technically you are the one who should be sleeping. You need to conserve your energy so that you can heal."

"The wound is not going anywhere anytime soon. I've slept enough, considering I have been couch-bound for the past day.

"Your body may protest that statement," Liam said with a giggle. Wait, why was that funny to him? Oh no is he getting slap happy? Shit! Tired and slap happy was not a good combination. His exhaustion was coming at him in nearly full force, making his mind going crazy. 

Theo growled low in his throat. His face held the deadpan look could rival Derek's. "Liam, if I had a bed to sleep in, I would. If you will not take it, then I will."

Liam almost scrambled off the couch, thinking Theo was going to make good on his threat. It was not the bed he was worried about, it was Theo. Theo should not be moving. He may not be bleeding now, but the wound was still a wound. Deaton only sewed it closed a little. Theo's body had to do the rest of the work and that was not going to happen in a matter of minutes or even hours. 

"You," he pointed his finger at Theo, "are not going anywhere. You are staying on that couch until we are sure you won't be spilling your guts."

Theo looked at him, blinking. Liam couldn't tell if Theo was surprised at his command or if was amused by it. Knowing Theo it was probably the latter. "Fine," Theo gritted out. "Then go to bed."

Liam crossed him arms over his chest, leaning back against the couch's arm, looking every bit like a pouting child. "No," he said, keeping a smug grin from his face.

"Then change the channel," the chimera growled, facing away from Liam. His jaw was set, but he made no other move to look at Liam. Liam knew that if Theo was not hurt he would be fighting him over the remote until at least one of them was sitting on top of the other as clear victor. Good thing that couldn't happen now because this was more fun.

"No," Liam repeated, holding the remote in his hand, balancing it nimbly in the air between him and Theo. He knew he was taunting the older boy, but he did't care. He found it funny.

"Come on, baby wolf," Theo whined in an exasperated voice. "If I am going to be held prisoner here, then at least let me have the remote to the TV."

"Don't call me that," Liam said, annoyed. When did Theo decide to give him an annoying nickname?

"What ever do you mean," Theo smirked. Liam did not dignify that statement with an answer or even a retort. He instead just looked at Theo, waiting for Theo to just throw in the towel. Liam may be exhausted, but this was the most fun he had had in two days. "Haven't I been hurt enough," Theo asked then, his voice rather soft. That stunned Liam motionless. He felt his mouth open and going dry, his eyes trained on Theo, his body went still. 

Apparently that all the reaction Theo needed to raised his left, quickly swiping the still hanging remote from Liam's grasp, already flipping through the channels. Liam made an undignified sound in the back of his throat, but did nothing else. Of course it was a trick. Theo was good at those. Theo knew it too, which is why he just played Liam like a fiddle just then. 

"Asshole," Liam muttered.

Theo chuckled. Well almost. He made a wincing face after he was done, but either way, he still managed a laugh. It made Liam feel lighter that at least Theo was healing. It made him worry that Theo would not heal after Deaton found that white powder stuff, thinking it was like another poison. Tomorrow, he would have to ask about that when he saw him. He wanted to know if there was anything else to worry about. That all would have to wait till tomorrow though. At least now he knew that Theo was still going to be his annoying, smug, asshole self. Joy, right.

Eventually Liam started to lose focus, his gaze flickering from the chimera to the TV. The couch was very comfortable and he was warm. He laid his head on the arm, his eyes on the screen but not actually seeing what was playing. His thoughts drifted. To the past few days, at everything that has happened. Little by little his eyes became heavier and heavier as his body settled. No longer moving causing the restlessness to finally catch up to him completely. His eyes finally closing and the sounds of the TV growing duller in his ears. He wanted to fight it, fight to keep on eye on Theo, not wanting to risk dreaming. Sleep, however, was a powerful thing when it became too much and he found the he was tired of resisting. He was tired of being tired.

The last thing he heard was, "Sleep, baby wolf," being whispered nearby.


	11. Another Tense Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations are needed and will be delivered. But will it solve anything? What will the pack do when they learn there are more threats out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I broke my promise of not taking so long to repost. I'M SORRY!!!!! I can kick myself for taking so long but I could not find the time nor patience to give this chapter the love it needed until now. But I hope this chapter explains a bit, but also sets up well for what is to come. I made a little twist on a few things so I hope you like it! I CANNOT SAY IT ENOUGH HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS!!! I love you all and stay tuned!

This could not be anymore awkward. 

Seriously. Liam thought he could cut through the sheer awkwardness layer that was laid out over the room. Liam couldn’t believe the number of people that were at Derek's place. Granted it was just the members of the pack but still. Seeing the various members of his pack, standing and kinda sitting-if you count on the edge of the couch's armrest-around the room it made the atmosphere seem out of place. When they had all arrived, they all wore the same identifying faces of surprised and uneasiness. Derek had texted everyone, sending them in a group message that they needed to get here. That was that. 

The man seriously needed to use more words.

Not only was the pack uneasy about the sudden meeting on this Sunday morning, but Liam also sensed they were painfully aware of the hurt chimera that was still laying on the couch. Theo sat rigidly still, his shoulders tense and his jaw clenched tightly Liam thought his teeth would break. He wasn't looking at anyone, but staring at his legs stretched out on the couch. No one had said anything when they all gathered and no one wanted to address Theo. It was clear they were surprised to see him and even more surprised at why he was here at Derek's, laying on his couch. Upon sight of the pack, Theo's entire body language changed and Liam could immediately smell the anxiety and discomfort coming from him. However it didn't last long. Once again Theo got a hold of his emotions whip lashing fast and his usual uncaring, stoic mask was put on for the world to see. 

Liam felt his gut clench at the quick change. He didn't know why, because he almost expected to always see the mask on the boy's face. Maybe it was the long hours of seeing Theo without it. When he was asleep, Theo's face was softer. There were no hard planes, no clenched muscles, no signs of hiding. Theo actually looked young, something that Liam was surprised to see. Now seeing that softness gone, it left him worried and strangely...hurt?

Most of the pack stood around the room, no one willing to say anything until everyone was there. Derek was across the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Stiles was nearby, giving Derek a baffled look, his eyes scanning over to Theo and then back to Derek again in quick movements. Liam had no doubt that the silent words Stiles was desperately trying to convey to the older wolf was, _what the hell dude!_ Lydia was the only one willing to sit down. She took the plush chair, across from the couch Theo was in, not looking at anyone, but at her phone, pursing her lips as she typed and scrolled through whatever she was looking at. Liam had to give her props at her uninterested attitude, as if the tense atmosphere did nothing to faze her. Scott and himself were against the wall closest to the door, facing everyone completely. Corey and Mason were standing behind Lydia, Mason holding his arms around himself with Corey absently rubbing small circles into his back in a sign of comfort. The last one to arrive was Malia and of course that was going to be unpleasant. Honestly, the whole atmosphere seemed so rigid that you could probably cut through it. the entire pack gathered together for yet what could be another tense concern.

When she did, she pushed through the door, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Her eyes scanned half the room, before falling on Theo who didn't even seem to notice her presence.

"What the hell is he doing here," Malia asked, her voice rising an octave at the last word. She looked at Scott and Liam, her eyes hard and her hands starting to clench.

Theo didn't seem to react at all. He just sat there, staring at the end of the couch like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Liam couldn't hear his heart beat changing or his scent give off any of his emotions. He was as still as a statue. Thankfully, Liam didn't have to say anything because Derek decided in that moment to do it for him. 

"Malia-," Scott began.

"He is here for the same reason you are all here," Derek said, calmly cutting Scott off. "We may have a problem."

The silence in the room was ever more pronounced. Everyone-minus Theo-was looking at Derek intently, even Lydia had put down her phone to look at the older wolf. If Liam concentrated he could hear everyone's heartbeat start to rise just slightly. This soon after the Anuk-Ite you would think everyone would have still been on alert, but apparently the sudden calm after the chaos was too welcoming. Liam, however, did not want the calm. After the worst night of his life, he wanted nothing more than to forget about it. The deafening silence and the swirl of his own thoughts that he could barely get away from. Liam knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened and he was guiltily happy that he did not have long to wait. He needed a distraction. 

"What do you mean," Scott said, suddenly looking tired. 

Derek sighed heavily before moving over towards Theo. Theo showed no sign of moving before Derek came up beside him. Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking he either wanted to speak or do nothing. Liam knew that Derek did not know what happened to Theo. No one did. It was up to Theo to tell them. After all he was the one who wanted everyone here at once. It would be redundant if he said nothing now.

Slowly, Derek raised his hand to put it on Theo's shoulder, no doubt giving him some support as well as a gentle push to explain. Liam saw Theo take a deep breath before releasing it slowly, his tense shoulder's loosening under the weight of Derek's hand. Liam found himself wondering what was going on between Derek and Theo. They never interacted much before, and yet now it was like a switch was flipped. It was surprising and it made Liam contemplate what happened between the both of them that made them both seem like different people. Frankly, Liam wasn't the only one. Liam watched Scott look to him for a quick moment, silently questioning what he is witnessing. Stiles had moved over to behind the couch, looking at Derek, Derek's hand, and Theo in quick movements. 

Finally, Theo spoke, his voice quiet but controlled. "I was attacked."

No one said anything for a few heartbeats. Either taking in the information slowly, hoping that it was nothing bad, or maybe waiting for Theo to keep going. It was Stiles who said something then. "Okay. Your point?"

"Stiles," Scott said, eyeing him like an annoying child.

"What," Stiles said looking the picture of innocence. Well mostly. "I'm just saying that it is not surprising that someone would want to attack Theo. Maybe even cause him lots of pain, then kill him."

"I know the feeling," Malia muttered, sitting on the arm beside Lydia.

"Alright tell us what happened," Lydia said, abruptly shutting up the room to get back to the point.

Liam saw Theo clenching and unclenching his jaw. Liam felt like he wanted to go over and wrap duck tape on Stiles mouth, but instead he stayed put, watching Theo. The attack was obvious, from the wounds Liam saw, but other than that he still knew nothing. He noticed Theo taking deep breaths, like he was close to losing some semblance of control. From what Liam did not know, but he figured it might have been towards Stiles and his big mouth. 

When Theo spoke again his voice was tense. "I was attacked two towns over in Loriville, two nights ago." He stopped before swallowing hard. Liam could see the struggle Theo was going through but he was not sure what from. Was his body hurting still? Was he angry with Stiles? Was he remembering that night in every vivid, painful detail?

"By what," Scott asked, stepping forward slightly, his arms crossed. 

"I...I'm not sure." Theo looked caught off guard by that question. He really wasn't sure, but Liam knew Theo better than that. The boy was cunning enough to noticed details. Especially details that were meaningful. It was part of who Theo was. Whether it stemmed from his time with the Dread Doctors or if it was what Theo had trained himself to do he could only guess. Maybe Theo had always been observational.

"You are not sure," Liam said, stepping over to Liam, sitting on the edge of the couch with him, careful to not jostle his body. "But you have an idea."

Theo looked at Liam, a small smirk on his face, seeming please that the younger boy could see what Theo had not mentioned. It made Liam relax a little. It was a glimpse at the old Theo he has come to know. It meant that his thoughts were right. Theo did have an idea. "Yes," he said, "I have an idea. But I am not sure if it is even real."

"Care to elaborate, please," Stiles said, rolling his eyes, although no one really noticed. Derek had moved his hand to stand as still as possible, his arms folded over his broad chest like Scott, although a lot more calm looking, a stoic mask on his face. Liam could see him looking at Theo intently, soaking up on the information Theo was giving. Even though so far, the chimera had not given much at all and it was making Liam struggle to not shake the information from him. He could definitely understand Stiles' frustration.

"I believe it might have been a witch," Theo said, keeping his eyes low.

The room fell silent. Everyone contemplating what Theo said. Liam knew that there were many things in the supernatural world. Many things that he did not even think were truly real. After everything he has face and everything his heard about from the others, well it was safe to say that maybe this was not far fetched. _Hello, werewolf here_ , his mind supplied. 

"A witch," Lydia asked, looking confused, but still not doubting Theo's theory.

"Like green skin, hooked nose, and broomsticks," Malia said, making Stiles snicker some. 

"I'm afraid that is a misconception and a rather heinous one in my views," said a calm voice. Everyone turned to see Deaton, standing in the doorway. He was in normal clothes, something Liam was surprised about. Simple kaki pants, a red sweater, and dark brown shoes. The man carried his travel supply kit, packed with all kinds of goodies, for patching and collecting and so on that left them all thankful for more reasons than one. Deaton always seemed to come prepared, mostly. Liam did not know if that was just years of caution and experience or another side of his wise, perceptive personality. Perceptive, but still very annoying!

"Deaton," Lydia said, twisting in her seat a bit to look at the vet. "What are you doing here?"

Deaton moved into the room further, closing the door behind him, talking as he did so. "I am here, Ms. Martin, because I need to check on my patient."

The dumbfounded looks on most of everyone's faces would have been priceless, if Liam did not know there were pressing matters at hand. He knew Deaton was here to check on Theo, clearly visible on Theo's face too as he seemed to twitch a little bit. Theo was uncomfortable, not just with the pack around, but having to have Deaton look at his wounds, which still have no healed fully. Liam did not know why, but he had a few suspicions, but those he would have to think about later.

"Dude, did you adopt a dog that I don't know about," Stiles asked with a smirk as he looked at Derek. The older wolf just rolled his eyes, but said nothing. His arms were still folded over his chest, but he leaned a little against the other couch, giving Theo a little more room since he was about to become crowded. 

No one said anything as Deaton moved over to Theo, setting his bag down at his feat, before slinking down onto his knees beside the couch. Theo watched him closely, his expression guarded, his arms laying almost protectively over his stomach, although they were not pressing into it. The blanket he had was still over his legs and gut, adding an extra layer of protection. Liam slowly started moving without thinking. He didn't know why, but his body seemed to not care. As Deaton sat he looked at the chimera calmly, before speaking in an almost soothing voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Wait a minute," Stiles said, interrupting again. "Him? You are here to check on him?" Pointing at Theo as if he was being accused.

"What part of he was attacked did you not hear," Liam found himself saying. The words rolled off his tongue almost coldly.

"He's a chimera," Malia said, still perched on Lydia's chair. "He heals. He doesn't need to be cared for."

"Given what was done to him," Deaton said firmly, without taking his eyes off of Theo, "forgive me for not heeding your assumptions."

Liam wanted to practically start giggling at the way the room just stared after that. No one had ever heard Deaton talk like that. The man barely showed any emotion, except only during dire circumstances. Yet just then he sounded strong and oddly...protective. Maybe it was his business attitude showing through. Maybe because Theo was his patient that he was strangely protective of him until he knew for certain that his work was done. Liam didn't know, he just found it hilarious that he could shut the room up with just a few words. And given that the rest of the pack still did not know what had happened, Deaton was right to be annoyed that they would assume it was nothing. Liam even had to admit that even though it was a stab wound that Theo had, it was not just. Some part of him, gut or mind, whatever, was telling him that there was something else going on.

"I'm fine," Theo said, breaking the silence, making Liam jump slightly.

Deaton raised an eyebrow, but gave a small smile. "I have no doubt you are, but I still need to make sure." Deaton didn't move after that, he just waited, looking at Theo with his usual calm face. Liam found that he knew what the vet was doing. He was waiting for Theo to move his arms. He was waiting for Theo to allow him to help. Deaton was asking in silent permission to help Theo. A solid few moment ticked by before Theo sighed heavily before removing his arms from his stomach, setting them to his sides.

Liam watched the vet work, pulling away the throw blanket from Theo, moving it to the middle of his thighs, before slowly rolling his shirt up. Liam could see the thick white gauze that was taped over Theo's abdomen. There was a thick line-about as thick as Liam's thumb-of scarlet running over the middle of the gauze. The boy couldn't help but swallowing thickly at the sight of Theo still bleeding. It has been over a day, why was there still blood? When Deaton tentatively pulled away the gauze, Liam heard quiet intake's of breath from a few people around the room. Lydia had gotten up from her chair, peering over the vet's shoulder as he worked. Scott had moved a bit closer to get a better look, while Stile's stood behind the couch, looking down at the sight before him, before turning away from it with a grimace.

When the gauze was gone, Deaton looked at the wound closely. From what Liam could see, the wound was much better than it had been, but it still was not closed. That worried him and he suspected that given the furrow of Deaton's brow, he guess the supernatural vet was in the same boat. It was no longer a gaping dark hole, but instead was more narrow and no longer like a dark hole, but like it started to close up from the inside. The few sutures that Deaton had put it had helped to stem off the blood flow and all it to help close some. It was a dark red, revealing muscle and tissue and bodily fluid that should be kept under the skin and not visible to the eye. Angry red discoloration was around the surrounding skin with some wet and dried blood around the edges. Yes, it was loads better, but still bad. Liam watched Theo as he looked at the wound, his jaw clenching tightly, before tearing his gaze away from it, looking couch's back cushions instead.

"Well the good news is that you are mending." Deaton had said, before opening his kit and pulling out a clean gauze roll, small pair of scissors, medical tape, and some alcohol wipes. Deaton pulled the alcohol wipes out their packaging, then proceeded to gently wipe the surround area clean of the blood. Liam heard the small hiss escape Theo's lips. Without thinking about it, Liam moved the last few steps around the tablet to put put his fingers on the back of Theo's neck before starting to drain the pain away from him. The sudden contact on the back of his neck made Theo jump a little, causing Deaton's fingers to press more firmly into his gut, making him hiss again and clench his teeth together in a snap. Liam saw Theo look at him quickly, seeing the dark lines up his arm before slowly sitting back just a little, his shoulder's less tense than what they were, but his jaw still twitching.

Liam looked up, not expecting to catch Lydia looking at him, a delicate eyebrow raised and a small purse to her lips. If Liam didn't know any better he thought he might even see a gleam in her eyes, but he brushed it off.

Thankfully, Scott took the opportunity to speak. "And the bad news?"

Deaton had finished cleaning the wound, putting the pink and red wipes in a ziplock bag, back into his case to dispose of later. When he spoke again, he was starting to unwind some of the guaze. "The bad news if that he is still healing," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," Liam said maybe a little too off putting, watching as Theo returned his gaze back to the vet. 

Deaton sighed heavily as if he about to explain something obvious to a bunch of idiots. "Malia's earlier statement was correct. Theo is a chimera, which means he does heal supernaturally fast. Much faster than a human, yet a little slower than a werewolf. By all accounts," Deatons continued, starting to tape the new gauze to Theo's stomach, "he should have healed completely by now."

"Then why hasn't he," Scott asked, stepping closer to end of the couch. 

"I am not sure," Deaton said, taping the last bit to Theo's defined, muscled, stomach. "I may have to do a little research to understand, but from what I can gather, Theo," he said, looking at Theo, who now held his gaze, "is that your healing factor has been...stunted in a way."

"Stunted," Theo said, his brow creasing. 

"I am not sure how else to put it," the vet said, "but you are not healing as fast as you should be. It is because of that that you need to tell us exactly what happened. Every detail you can remember."

Liam was nodding before the vet finished. He agreed. The fact that they did not know what had happened, only the end result was nerve racking. Theo was unconscious on the floor, with a growing pool of blood surrounding him. A large, deep gash in his gut, the only thing being the culprit for all the blood. Theo's complexion was ghastly pale and sweaty, his skin cold. That memory caused Liam to shiver himself. He was fearful for Theo and he actually thought the older boy was going to die. What made it worse was not knowing what happened. Yeah, they needed answers and they needed them yesterday. 

Liam was still drawing pain from Theo, but when Deaton had finished with the dressing, he moved his hand away, letting Theo have his space. Sitting on the couch diagonal from him, trying to show some support, but not wanting to be forceful or crowding. 

After it seemed like the chimera would not speak after so many minutes of no one moving or making a sound, he spoke. His voice quiet, but firm, bringing everyone's attention to him. Theo told them everything. Starting from when he arrived at the park and got out to walk on the trail. Liam wanted to ask him why he was two towns over. He wanted to ask what Theo was up to before he got attacked. Liam had the questions on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't force the words out. His gut churned as he contemplated it all, but he couldn't think about why. Why was Theo out there anyway? What happened after he had left Liam at his house that night?

Theo talked relatively quickly. Going over all the details he could-or maybe wanted to-on that night. No one asked questions and no one interrupted. The pack took in the information like sponges, each wanting to understand as much as Liam. He talked about the trail and then leaving it, walking at night in the silence around him-Liam noticing his face was softer at the mention of the woods around him before it vanished as quick as it had come-then going on to what caused him to walk further in the woods. He mentioned the light that drew him in, the flames of torches, the blanket with various herbs and the large black knife. He spoke of the attack, how fast and surprising it was, then moving quickly onto the assailant themselves, or rather herself. He told them in as much detail as he was willing to share, which was surprisingly a lot, about the woman. Marina, he called her. Theo told them about her little interrogation and her trying to play with him-inadvertently causing Liam to curl his hands into tight fists. Moving over to when he saw her eyes change to a glowing white, which had perked Deaton up considerably. Liam saw his shoulder straighten and his posture go rigid as he still sat on the floor beside Theo. Theo finished the story of Marina letting him leave and him stumbling through the woods to get back to his truck and then bleeding out while he drove back. Theo said that it was all fuzzy after he got back into his truck, but somehow he made it back here. 

When he was done, silence followed. No one knew what to say after that. There was no doubt that something was going on and that this Marina was obviously at the center of it, but what? There was also no doubt in Theo's story. Liam listened to his heart beat the whole time and it was steady, even though he knew that Theo had great control on his heartbeat. Even the rest of the pack seemed startled into silence at his words. Each one contemplating what he said, thinking it all through. Hell, even Malia and Stiles looked to be thinking hard about Theo's experience. 

"So, you believe this Marina," Lydia said, breaking the long calm, shaking everyone out of their thoughts, "was a witch."

Theo didn't say anything but just gave her a deadpanned look.

"I actually agree," Deaton said, shocking everyone. 

"As much as I want to believe the makeshift alter this woman had done and the torch lights and herbs, minus the dancing naked under the full moon, makes her a witch, how are you so sure," Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well from all those details plus a few others," Deaton replied matter-of-factly.

From the confused looks around the room, all except from Derek, who did not bother to elaborate, it was clear that Deaton was going to have to explain a few things. When Deaton spoke, he sounded like a professor in a college. Speaking with an energy and stamina to get others to understand. "Witches are quite common, but they are not what pop culture portrays them as."

"Well same goes with werewolves," Stiles said. "What's your point?"

"Witches are not known for their magical abilities. They do not have wands, broomsticks, crystal balls, and magical powers that are unique to them," Deaton said in reason. 

"Great," Stile said, throwing up his hands, moving to stand beside Derek who just arched an eyebrow at him, looking like he wanted to wrap some duct tape around his mouth. "He's just ruined every classic pop culture interpretation and view on witches."

"Witches, in the literal sense," Deaton continuing as if Stiles hadn't spoken, "are humans who can use magic, but only through special means."

Lydia sat back in her seat, crossing her legs and pursing her lips before she spoke. "So you are saying that magic can be performed but not easily."

Deaton nodded. "Most of everyone can perform magic because magic is all around. Magic is a constant in the world. It encompasses everything because it is a literal force of nature."

"Sounds like a rip off from Star Wars," Stiles mutters.

"Magic can be performed by anyone, the problem is that it is not easy. Certain things have to be taken into consideration. Magic is essentially nature in it's purest form. To do something as simple as move a pen across the room, one must have extensive knowledge about how magic works," Deaton said.

"So in short it means this Marina," Liam started, "is bad news."

Deaton nodded again, looking at Liam somberly. "Witches are people who dedicate their lives to the craft. Not all witches are the same though. Some people have more magical aptitude than others, so much so that they do not need to spend a lifetime studying. Like all other magic users, the things witches can do are usually done through conduits."

"What do you mean conduits," Scott asked, brushing his fingers over his chin like he was thinking hard. 

Derek spoke then, filling in on what he knew about the supernatural world. "Conduits are different forms of objects, imbued with magical energy. They can be as ordinary as they come, but they are meant to hold that energy until it is called upon for certain things."

"So witches get their abilities through objects to get the power to do what they want," Lydia said, almost speaking to herself.

"Yes." Deaton said, getting up off the floor starting to move, or rather pace behind them all. He had the entire loft area to pace, but it was like he restricted himself from going further than needed. "Witches can still perform magical of acts through other means. Incantations and rituals are very real and used to direct the magical energy. However, the magical energy must come from a great source to carry out the big tasks the witch wants to accomplished. Runes are also widely used, since they have been imbued with magic for centuries since they were first created by previous civilizations and magic users then."

"So," Stiles began, bringing the attention back to him, "let's say a stick that was imbued with this magical energy was used to make things float and shoot fire from it's tip, would that not technically be a wand?"

"Oh dear Lord," Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes. The rest of the room did the same with a few snickers here and there.

"What it's a valid question," Stiles said, although he had smirk on his face.

"Anyway," Deaton said, pretending again that Stiles did not speak, "if this woman is a witch, then it is not to taken lightly."

Theo looked up at Deaton, as the man kept pacing. "What do you think she will do," he asked. 

Deaton sighed heavily. "I do not know. Like I said, witches are not all the same. Some spend their lives studying, some practice and sell their skills for money to get by, others hide their gifts completely to the point that their magical aptitude depletes as time goes on."

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Mason said from the behind Lydia.

"But, there are some who seek a standing in the supernatural world. It is true that witches can have the potential to become emissaries for packs or even covens. Witches have gathered together before to form covens in hopes of learning from each other and advancing their knowledge together. Like werewolves, witches do sometimes seek companionship with those who know what they are going through."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.

"However, sometimes witches are known to become hungry. The pull of magic is strong. In a sense it is like a drug. The more it is used the harder it becomes to stop relying on it all together. Druids, as you know possess magical aptitude, but they mostly seek knowledge and understanding. It is ingrained in tradition to them and while they can use it, it is rare. Witches had always been more...freelance. The first witches were never established as seekers of knowledge. Which has left room for interpretation. To some, knowledge means power, power to use and harness. There have been some witches in the past who have adopted that creed in search for more control of magic."

"So does this mean that black magic came to knowledge because of these witches," Stiles genuinely asked. 

Deaton shook his head. "There is no such thing are black magic. Like I said, magic is just a force. It is nature at its purest, but it is also at it's most primitive. There is no meaning behind a type of magic, but rather what it is used for."

"Great," Malia said in annoyance. "Now there are witches in the world we have to be cautious of. Why not! Might as well include them in all our fun."

"Witches were not mentioned in the Bestiary," Lydia said, stopping Malia from her rant. "I thought everything the Argents came across over the generations were put into the book. Anything with supernatural ties."

Deaton shook his head, but shrugged. "Witches are not always forthcoming about who they are. They hide just as much as the rest of the supernatural world. However, one reason may be that they are not hard to deal with. Witches, like druids, and any other magic users, are undoubtedly human. While magic may be a dangerous factor, witches are still human and they can die just as easily."

"At least until you get a witch with a knack to harm and kill others with their powers in the search for more power," Stiles said with definite truth. "Isn't that always the way good people go bad?"

"And considering that she used her powers to attack Theo," Scott said, eyeing the chimera with concern, which stunned Liam, "it means she is not one to suddenly show up in pink bubbles and big smiles."

"Finally!" Stiles shouted with a grin, making everyone jump. "Someone who knows the classics! That is why I love you, dude."

Scott blushed sheepishly, a small smile playing at his lips. Lydia scoffed, but with a crooked smile eyeing them both like they were two children she had to endure, which technically she might have too. Malia looked a bit confused. The rest of the room held looks of minor annoyance to smirks of amusement.

"Ok, Wizard of Oz aside and all," Stiles said, getting back to serious. "What does this mean for us? Will she be a problem?"

Deaton looked at Derek then, who stared back. Both seeming to consider the possibilities. "I am afraid that I do not have an answer too. While it may pose a thought for her to come here, she may just be a chance encounter."

"Not a very good one," Theo said under his breath that only the wolves could hear.

"If she does come here, then we will be prepared," Scott said, standing straighter and crossing his arms, hoping to conceive the look of confidence. 

Sadly that look of confidence was meant to be short lived.

The door burst open then, sounding as loud as the thunder outside. Knocked off its hinges barreling past the opposite couch and almost hitting Corey as he quickly threw himself and Mason forward over the couch with Lydia. The wood of the door frames was splintered, larges cracks and break in it running out across the wall. The large oak door itself practically split in half, thrown to the other side of the large loft. Everyone jumped, standing and facing the door. Some of the wolves had their claws and fangs out ready to attack, the rest-meaning Derek, Scott, and Theo-stared at the door. 

When the dust and wood splinters in the air settled, a figure strode in through the threshold, looking around with interest before settling on the pack. Liam was surprised at the intruder. She was beautiful, he thought. Her long black hair fall around her in waves, seeming to glisten with undertones of blue from light from the outside hall, her skin was pale, but not ghastly or sickly, rather creamy and smooth. Her face was of high cheeks bones, a noble chin and small nose. Her clothes were as chic as Lydia's, tight black jeans, with spiked heals, and a dark blood red top that matched her lips. The most startling feature were her eyes. Pale green, icy orbs that held so much confidence and strength that it was breath taking. Those eyes were also, unnerving, and cold. Like cut you deep with a look cold that made you want to look away.

She looked no older than Theo, around all their ages, but then who is sure of that anymore in the supernatural world. She was breath taking, but she also looked dangerous. That poor door never had a chance.

"I highly doubt that, Alpha McCall," the woman said sweetly, her eyes resting hard on Scott. Her lips twisting into a wicked smile.

_Oh shit._

 


End file.
